


Transported Into Another Universe

by Cantthinkifname



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirty Takami Keigo | Hawks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel Universe, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Pro Hero Reader (My Hero Academia), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Soft Takami Keigo | Hawks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantthinkifname/pseuds/Cantthinkifname
Summary: [Name] and Hawks were touched by a Quirk while on patrol together. The Quirk had transported them into a different universe and the two pro heroes knew they weren’t in Kyushu, Japan when the people around them were talking in English and they found themselves in New York City. The two wing heroes stick together until a man with an eyepatch approaches the two, lost pro heroes and offers them to be a part of a team called the Avengers.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 234





	1. This Isn't Kyushu

[Name] is on her hands and knees, staring at the light, grey cement ground with wide eyes and a quick heartbeat. She feels Hawks's hand settle on her back as she knows he's right next to her and he has one knee on the ground. The two pro heroes can hear the loud noise of chatter and the honking noise of cars. However, the chatting is in English. 

"[Last Name], are you okay?" Hawks whispered, looking at the woman in concern. 

[Name] looks up at him, then her eyes look around them. People are surrounding the two of them, looking at them with a curious looks and some of them are taking pictures of her and Hawks. She looks around, none of the people around them look like they have mutant Quirks. All of them have the normal human bodies, but that doesn't mean that they don't have emitter or transformation Quirks. 

"Hawks, where are we?" [Name] asked, her eyes returning to his features. 

He looks around, his gaze observing. "We're not in Kyushu, I know that." He grabs [Name]'s hand, standing up and helping her stand up as well. "We need to know where we are because we're not in Japan. C'mon."

[Name] nods her head, Hawks opens his wings and he takes off flying. [Name] flaps her wings too, following after Hawks while the people that were surrounding them were in awe. [Name] looks below her, seeing that the crowd are still watching her and Hawks and she felt so confused. Hawks stops, his wings still as he doesn't need to flap them to stay in his spot in the sky and he looks straight ahead. 

[Name] is at his side, staring at his side profile and she noticed he's staring at something. She follows his line of a sight, her eyes widening as she feels her heart drop. The Statue of Liberty is standing tall in the distance and she knew that she was in fact, far away from Kyushu, Japan. [Name] and Hawks are in New York. They're in America. 

"How did we get here?!" [Name] asked, yelling and she looks at Hawks. "Why are we here in America? We shouldn't be here! We need to get back to Kyushu!" 

Hawks grabs [Name]'s arms. "Calm down. We still need to get information about where we are because I think this is someone's Quirk."

"How can you be sure?" [Name] asked, tears swelling in her eyes. 

"We were touched by someone," Hawks stated, letting out a sigh. "I saw someone approach us and they were able to touch you. I thought it was harmless because I thought it was a fan of either you or mine, but I guess not. If it's a Quirk, then there should be a drawback to it and we should be out of here soon." 

"Or we could fly to Japan," [Name] suggested. 

Hawks shook his head. "I don't think we should. Something tells me that not everyone here has a Quirk. None of them had any mutant Quirks." 

"I thought that, too, but what if they're emitters or transformer Quirks?" [Name] questioned. 

"We draw too much attention to ourselves because of our wings," Hawks stated, he lets out a sigh and he lets go of [Name]. "We need to find out information about New York. We'll look around."

[Name] scrunched her eyebrows. "Are you sure splitting up is a good idea?" 

"This place seems harmless," Hawks said. 

"I hope so," [Name] sighed. 

[Name] and Hawks went into different directions, deciding that they'll meet back at the Town Square in two hours after gathering information. Before they had taken off, neither [Name] nor Hawks have any American currency so buying anything like food, water, or rent a room at a hotel is out the window. It's going to be difficult because neither of them are sure how long they'll be here. 

[Name] felt a bit awkward, walking down the street as some people are filming her, commenting at her, or gawking at her as she walked by. Her English is very limited, only remembering the basics of introduction when she was in high school and knowing a few other curse words and some basic understanding from Present Mic since the man teaches English. 

She didn't ask if Hawks could speak any English, but she can only hope that if she doesn't find out anything, that Hawks could. [Name] doesn't like being in a different area without resources and she can barely do anything. [Name] looks for restaurants, hoping to see a Japanese restaurants because [Name] knows that America has different types of restaurants around the country. 

[Name] lets out a gasp, her eyes lighting up at the sight of kanji writing on a sign outside of a restaurant. She picks up her pace, standing in front of the place and seeing the inside. She walks inside, those inside and dining staring at her with wide eyes and she looks around. There's a fish tank behind the receptionist and the two women look at [Name] in surprise. 

"Excuse me," [Name] said, the two women glanced at each other. "Who's the Number One Hero in America?" 

The two women look at each other and then back at [Name]. One of them, a girl with blonde hair goes towards the sushi bar while the other one, a girl with brown hair looks at [Name]. [Name] watches as the blonde girl starts talking to the chef behind the sushi bar and [Name] could hear the blonde woman talk to a Japanese chef at the sushi bar in English. 

"Miss, I don't speak Japanese," the woman said, looking apologetic. 

[Name] understood the word 'Japanese', but that's it. Anything else, [Name] didn't understand and she lets out a quiet groan. [Name] has hope raise within her at the sight of the blonde woman and the Japanese chef walk towards [Name]. The man bows his head at [Name] and she does the same, too. 

"Is there something wrong, Miss?" The man asked, speaking in Japanese and he looks at [Name] oddly. 

[Name] lets out a sigh of relief. "Yes! Who is the Number One Hero in America?" 

"Number One? Hero?" The chef asked, looking very confused. He lets out a hum, tapping his chin. "I would guess... Ironman or perhaps Captain America?"

"Ironman? Captain America?" [Name] repeated, she nods her head. "Are you aware of the heroes in Japan?" 

"No. Only heroes I know are Ironman and Captain America," the chef informed, [Name] nods her head in understanding. "Your wings look very real! Are you a cosplayer?" 

[Name] raised an eyebrow. "Cosplayer? No, it's my Quirk."

"Quirk? What's that?" The chef asked. 

[Name]'s eyes widen. The chef doesn't know? 80% of the population have a Quirks while the other 20% doesn't have Quirks, but everyone, _everyone_ should know what a Quirk is. Even those who don't have a Quirk would even know what a Quirk is. [Name]'s head starts spinning, her heart beating in her chest quickly and she can only tilt her head in confusion as she looks at the chef. 

"I think I have to go," [Name] stated. 

[Name] steps out of the restaurant, getting a lot of looks and people taking pictures or filming her. She opened her wings, taking flight as she figures that she already got enough information for right now. Perhaps, Hawks got more information than she did, but that's fine. [Name] needs a moment to think and talk to Hawks before she anything else. 

\---

"[Last Name]," Hawks said.

[Name] turns around, holding herself and she watched Hawks land on the top of the building. He walks towards her and she meets him halfway, throwing herself onto him. Her arms around his neck and his arms settle around her waist, she lets out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes as she's glad that she's not alone in this. Hawks is with her. 

"Hawks, we need to find a place to spend the night," [Name] stated, pulling away from him. She hugs herself, the chilly night breeze making her shiver. "I was able to talk to a Japanese chef at a sushi restaurant. He's only aware of two heroes who are Captain America and Ironman. He didn't know what a Quirk is and thought I was a cosplayer."

Hawks chuckled and [Name] glared at him. "Well, turns out, we're in 2012 and not 2016. Not only that, but Quirks don't exist here either. So, perhaps, we are the only two with Quirks here, but Captain America and Ironman aren't familiar to me." He brings [Name] closer to him, the woman blushing when she feels his arms wrap around her. "We don't have American dollars, but there's an empty warehouse I saw. We'll just rest there until we figure something out. We need to draw less attention to us right now." 

[Name] nods her head and Hawks picked her up, his hand going underneath her knees and his hand is placed on her back. [Name] blushed harder, gripping his jacket and he holds her close, flying in the direction of the warehouse. [Name] felt less cold, the warmth that's radiating off of Hawks's body is keeping her warm and she closed her eyes. Hawks doesn't fly extremely fast in case the speed erupts [Name]'s eardrums and he wouldn't want that. 

"Hawks," [Name] mumbled. The man lets out a hum. "Can you speak English?" 

"Yeah. I understand what people are saying and can hold a conversation," Hawks informed. 

[Name] pouts. "Lucky."

For once, [Name] felt really scared. They're two years in the past and they're in a world where Quirks don't exist. If that's the case, there's a chance that [Name] and Hawks were transported to a different place or rather a different alternative universe. [Name] huddles closer to Hawks, the thought of them being in a different universe is completely scary to her. Whoever used their Quirk on her and Hawks must have practiced their Quirk enough to be able to do this. 

"However long we're here, I'll teach you some English," Hawks said, [Name] nods her head. 

Hawks makes it to the front of the warehouse, his feet touching the ground and he puts [Name] down. [Name] hugs herself until Hawks placed his jacket on [Name]'s shoulders. Hawks pulls out one of his long feathers, holding it in his left hand and then he reaches out for [Name]'s hand, the two pro heroes walking towards the opened warehouse.

[Name] looks over her shoulders, seeing a few boats near the docks and out in the waters. The moon light reflects in the waters and it's eerily quiet at the docks. [Name] looks around, hoping that her and Hawks don't get spotted easily. She wouldn't want to be caught by security or the police, but she doesn't want to leave Hawks's side in this. She grips his hand tighter, walking closer to him when they stand directly in front of the warehouse. 

Hawks looks inside, it's completely dark inside and there's hardly any light. He looks to [Name], "Do you have your phone?" 

[Name] let out a gasp, nodding her head and she takes it out, using the light to help them see more. Hawks lets go of [Name]'s hand, using it to hold the phone while his other hand has a feathered sword in it. [Name] walks directly behind Hawks, clutching onto the undershirt of his hero costume as she follows his actions. 

He moves the phone around, there's crates inside with a few containers too. Hawks continues to move inside, moving the phone around until he finds the very end of the warehouse and there's a few crates that could be use for them to hide behind. Hawks lets out a sigh of relief and [Name] lets go of him as he stands in the space between the end of the warehouse and the crates that are stacked up. 

"Guess, this is gonna have to do," Hawks said, giving [Name] a soft look in the dark. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay, Hawks," [Name] assured, walking towards him. "It's not like we have any money either." 

Hawks lets out a sigh, using the light from [Name]'s phone to sit down and [Name] walks over to him. She leans against the wall, sitting next to Hawks and he hands her back her phone. The two pro heroes sit in the dark, the sound of waves hitting against the docks and the sound of the breeze coming through. 

[Name] moves closer to Hawks, the man wrapping his arm around her shoulder and letting her get closer. She leans against him, using her wing to cover him and he also lets his own vermillion wings wrap around the two of them for warmth. The night is only going to get colder especially when they're next to the ocean and there's hardly any warmth in the warehouse. 

"Hawks, what are we going to do?" [Name] whispered, her head resting against his chest. 

Hawks lets out a deep sigh, his arm tightening around her. "Only thing we can do is get more information. We both aren't sure how long we're going to be here and we need to figure something out for food. I can always steal some food for us." 

"Stealing isn't good," [Name] stated. 

"It's so we don't starve, but you're right," Hawks chuckled, a smile growing on his lips. "But I have a good reason for stealing. It's to keep you fed." 

"I'll be okay, Hawks," [Name] said, letting out a giggle. "I'm just glad I have you by my side. If I was by myself, I would be freaking out too much." 

He searches for [Name]'s hand in the dark, sucking in his breath when he accidentally brushed his hand against [Name]'s chest and he was able to finally find her hand. He gulped thickly, hoping that she won't slap him for accidentally touching her. "We're in this together, [Last Name] and we'll get out of this together, too."

"Who knew that we'd end up in a different universe because of a Quirk," [Name] said. She unlocks her phone, going to her messages and her eyes widen, all of her messages are gone. [Name] goes through her phone. "All my contacts are gone. The only number I have is yours, Hawks." 

"That's... strange," Hawks mumbled, nodding his head. 

She looks up at him, only able to see his features somewhat visibly due to their close proximity. "I can't contact anyone. What if we're missing from our home? What if the people back home forgot about us? What if we can't go home?" 

"[Last Name], we'll be okay," Hawks assured, squeezing her hand. "This is the work of a Quirk. Quirks have drawbacks so however this Quirk that sent us here works, there's a drawback to it. So, if we were forgotten, we'd be forgotten for our duration here and be remembered when we return home. We will go home." 

"Okay," [Name] mumbled. 

"Rest, [Last Name]. I'll keep watch," Hawks said.

[Name] closed her eyes, resting her head back on Hawks's chest. "Wake me up halfway through so I can keep watch."

"Sure thing."

***

[Name] wakes up, being able to actually see in the warehouse because the sun is out. There’s a few ships that are honking their horns and [Name] groaned at the loud noise. She was about to move, but there’s arms wrapped around her tightly and she’s encased in warmth from Hawks’s jacket, his arms, both of their wings, and his body heat. She looks up, seeing Hawks and he smiles at her. 

"How long have you've been up?" [Name] asked, moving to sit on her knees.

Hawks still has his arms around her and leaning against the wall. "For two hours. We're not alone, [Last Name]."

"What do you mean?" [Name] asked, looking at him in confusion. 

"Someone's in here," Hawks stated, [Name]'s eyes widening. "We're surrounded, too."

Hawks removes his hands from [Name], letting the woman crouch walk to the crates and she looks around it. There's a single, black man, dressed in all black and his head is shaved. The man is wearing an eyepatch and he has his hands behind his back. Hawks said that her and Hawks are surrounded too, but there's only a single man inside the warehouse with them. [Name] glanced at Hawks, knowing the man's Quirk is that he's able to sense vibrations in the air so if Hawks says that they're surrounded, then [Name] will believe. 

Hawks sends out most of his feathers, he holds two, long feathers in his hands while he's at [Name]'s side. [Name] turns her attention back towards the man that's alone. He looks at the feathers around him and the man doesn't move from his spot. [Name] and Hawks glanced at each other, [Name]'s not sure how this man was able to find them. 

"If one of those feathers move, I won't hesitate to have my men light this warehouse up," the man warned.

Hawks stands up, scowling at the man. "What do you want?"

[Name] looked at Hawks with wide eyes, hearing the perfect English leave his mouth. She couldn't believe that the man's English was so good, but she hardly is understanding what the either of them are saying. So she stands up, standing next to Hawks with a glare on her face and she ponders how many people are outside the warehouse. 

"I want to know if you're an ally... or an enemy," the man said, his stare intense as he looks at Hawks and [Name]. "I mean, two people appear randomly out of nowhere in New York City with big ass wings on their backs. So, I want to know if you are Earth's enemy or ally."

"Allies," Hawks stated, gripping the feathers in his hands. "Who are you?" 

"Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D," Nick informed, his eyes looked at the vermillion feathers surrounding him. "What about you two?"

"Hawks and Mercy," Hawks informed. "How do we know if you won't harm us?" 

"I can offer you a position to work with us," Nick said, Hawks raised an eyebrow as [Name] glances from Hawks to Nick. "You and your sister can work for me to protect the earth from a war that's about to happen." 

"She's not my sister," Hawks stated.

Hawks lets out a sigh, recalling all his feathers back to him and the feathers formed his wings once more. [Name] looks at Hawks in confusion, pondering what was possibly said and what the interaction between the two were to happen to have Hawks have his feathers come back to him. Hawks even put away his feathered swords too. 

"Hawks, what are you doing?" [Name] asked, he sighed deeply. 

He glanced at her, returning back to Japanese. "Putting blind trust into Nick Fury."

"What?" She whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"You two aren't from here?" Nick asked, glancing at [Name] and Hawks. "Japan, I take it?" Hawks nods his head, walking slowly out of the corner and around the crates to approach Nick. [Name] follows slowly behind Hawks. "Japan doing experiments on their citizens to have them be half-bird?" 

Hawks shook his head. "No. It's our powers, but they're different." 

"I see. Well, we already have enough trouble on our hands," Nick started, putting his hands into his pockets. "Wouldn't want more trouble." Two men appear behind Nick, pointing their guns at [Name] and Hawks. "If you so kindly please, follow us and if you dare to harm any of us, you will be consider Earth's enemy."

"Got it," Hawks responded, nodding his head.

Nick starts walking and [Name] glanced at Hawks when he started to follow after Nick. [Name] had no idea what was being exchanged between the two, but Hawks did say that he was putting blind trust on Nick. So, [Name] can only just follow what Hawks is doing and she walks beside him, the two soldiers holding the guns kept them pointed at [Name] and Hawks even as the two Quirk users passed them.

Hawks isn't sure what Nick could possibly offer them, but whatever the offer is, it's better than sleeping in a warehouse and having to find out what the food he should get for [Name]. He glanced at her, knowing that if this offer is harmful to them then he'll do whatever he can to protect her. He isn't about to let harm come towards her. However, that's not the confusing thing.

The confusing thing is about the fact that Nick offered them to protect the earth. What could they possibly protect the earth from? This is confusing to Hawks as he isn't sure what's going on exactly. What war is going to occur? Is it a country against another country kind of war? Is it going to be something like that? Or could it possibly be an organization war against another organization? 

Well, whatever it is, [Name] and Hawks are going to stick together no matter what.


	2. Loki

[Name] and Hawks sit in a room with a single, silver table in a room with a one way mirror. [Name] knows this is an interrogation room and her along with Hawks are waiting for Nick Fury to talk to them. She feels bad that Hawks is the only one to answer the questions or ask the questions since he's the only one between them that speaks English. 

The door opens, Nick walking inside with a woman with reddish, short hair behind him. Nick sits down across from [Name] and Hawks, letting out a deep sigh as he looks at the two of them. The woman is at the door, leaning against it with her arms crossed on her chest as she looks at [Name] and Hawks. 

"Okay, Mercy, Hawks," Nick started, interlocking his fingers as he placed his hands on the table. "You two are from Japan, correct?" Hawks nods his head. "Okay, I can see those names aren't your real names either. That's not the point, right now though. The point is, there's about to be a war that's going to start from a man named Loki. Loki stole the Tesseract from our base and turned a few of our agents to his side including Agent Barton who's a skilled marksman. If you agree to help us, then we can offer you a place to stay." 

"We'll do it," Hawks stated, nodding his head. He leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. "We're actually heroes in Japan, but we're not that well known. We're like underground heroes." 

"Good, we'll be having other people join us as well," Nick said, he stands up. He holds his hand out towards the two pro heroes. "Thank you for your cooperation and assistance." 

"Sure thing," Hawks replied, shaking Nick's hand. 

Nick shakes [Name]'s hand as well after shaking Hawks's hand. "Although, we can't completely trust you, yet."

"That's understandable," Hawks said. 

\---

[Name] felt the light hummer as her and Hawks stand beside Nick. She couldn't believe her eyes when the ship started to turn into a flying device instead. She was curious to see what it was like to change the ship into a airplane or a helicopter. [Name] isn't even sure what to call it either, but the only thing that [Name] wished she could understand is English. There's so many people chattering in the room that her, Hawks, and Nick are in, lots of computers and controls in front of them and a few people are walking around, too.

"All engines operating," a woman with her hair in a tight bun and in a black skin tight outfit said. She has a wireless earpiece on, her hands on her hips. "S.H.I.E.L.D Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect." She then turns her attention towards Nick. "We are at level, sir."

"Good," Nick replied, looking straight ahead. "Let's vanish."

"Engage retro-reflection panels," the woman continued.

Once whatever had happened, [Name] isn't sure, Nick turns around to face her and Hawks. Although, he's not looking at her or Hawks, he's looking passed them. [Name] looks over her shoulders, seeing two men that were looking at her and Hawks in astonishment. The closet man to them is a tall man with blonde hair and wearing a dark, leather jacket on his shoulders. The other man is on the opposite of the round table, having dark hair and he's shorter than the blonde man. 

"Gentlemen," Nick started, walking towards the table. The blonde man approaches Nick, taking out his wallet and handing the S.H.I.E.L.D director a bill. 

Nick doesn't say anything to them, [Name] standing close to Hawks's side as the blonde man passes by them with a lingering gaze until he looks out the window. Hawks isn't paying attention to the blonde man, moreso watching Nick walk towards the dark haired man that's on the other side of the table. 

"Doctor, thank you for coming," Nick greeted, shaking the doctor's hand.

The doctor looks away, but then looks back to meet Nick's gaze. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, um, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind," Nick informed, the doctor nods his head. 

"Where are you with that?" The doctor questioned, walking a few steps away. 

Nick points his finger and Hawks follows the direction of where the man is pointing. There's another man that's on the lower level, having an earpiece in and dressed in a suit with a blue tie. While Hawks is listening to their conversation, [Name] is still looking at the blonde man as he's looking inside the operation room.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," the man informed. The blonde man is also looking at this man, too. "Cell phones, laptops... If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." A woman with short, reddish hair stated. She has a black leather jacket on, a red shirt underneath and black pants. [Name] ponders who the woman is as she's squatting next to a platform that has a computer with a desk beside it. 

"You have to narrow your field," the doctor informed, catching Nick's attention. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

Nick crosses his arms. "How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know," the doctor ordered, taking off his light brown jacket. "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Nick nods his head. "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff," Nick called out, the reddish haired woman looks in his direction. "Could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

Hawks watches Agent Romanoff walk off with Dr. Banner behind her. He was glad to understand most of the conversation that he was listening to, but it was hard to understand what exactly Dr. Banner was talking about. Perhaps, Hawks could have a conversation with the man about what in the hell he was talking about. Unknown to him, the blonde man started to walk towards [Name] and him.

"Are those real?" The blonde man asked, [Name] panicking mentally as the blonde man stands in front of her. He points at her wings, [Name] flinching and she opens them. There's a look of shock on the man's face as [Name] moves her wings. "Wow! That's amazing." He reaches his hand out, "Is okay if I touch them?" 

[Name] isn't sure what he's saying. She only is able to understand from his movements so when she saw him reach his hand out, she assumed he would like to touch her wings. [Name] opens her left wing fully out, the blonde man looking at her wings with wide eyes and curiosity swirling in them. He slowly places his hand on the wing, feeling the soft, white feathers underneath his palm. 

Hawks let out a sigh, so many thoughts swirling in his head. He still has to put the names to the faces of those around him because Nick didn't really tell him about more people coming like Dr. Banner or even the blonde man. [Name] and Hawks agreed that they would both keep the secret about them being from another universe as a secret because Hawks wouldn't want to cause more trouble. He still needs to get a feel for the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. place and more information about the enemy.

Hawks turns his head in the direction of where [Name] is, seeing the blonde man touching her left wing. Hawks could hear the man asking questions while [Name] is silent and looking at the floor. He felt an ugly tug in his chest, slightly furrowing his eyebrows at the sight of [Name] and this blonde man. 

"I'm Steve Rogers," Steve introduced, removing his hands from [Name]'s wing. He holds out his hand and [Name] simply looks at his hand. "Who are you?"

Hawks walked over, appearing at [Name]'s side and shaking Steve's hand. "She's Mercy and I'm Hawks. Mercy doesn't speak English yet since her first language is Japanese." 

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that," Steve said, his eyes focusing on [Name]. He looks to Hawks. "Are you two related?"

"No, we're not related at all," Hawks chuckled, shaking his head. A smirk grows on his lips as he glanced at [Name]. "She's my partner. We're both from Japan." 

"I see," Steve said. 

A man in a suit with very, short dark hair walks over to [Name], Hawks, and Steve. The man looks at both [Name] and Hawks, nodding his head at them and Hawks nodded his head at the man in acknowledgement. Steve crosses his arms across his chest, looking over the people who are working on computers to find the Tesseract. 

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble," the man said, Hawks raised an eyebrow.

Steve glanced at him. "No, no. It's fine."

The man looks forward and then he looks at Steve again. "It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all."

"Collect what?" Hawks asked, butting in the conversation. 

"Oh, the Captain America cards," the man informed, Hawks nods his head in understanding. "This man right here is Captain America. I asked him if he could sign them."

Hawks raised his eyebrows, glancing at Steve. So, that's the man that's Captain America. At least he already met Captain America and now the only person left the the people he asked that could be heroes is Ironman. Hawks turns towards [Name] explaining to her what was just said between him, Steve, and this man in a suit were talking about in Japanese. [Name] nods her head, her eyes widening when Hawks mentioned Captain America.

"Near mint," the man continued, catching Steve's gaze. "Slight foxing around the edges, but..."

"We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait. Cross match, 79%."

Another man walks towards the bald guy sitting at his desk, "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse," the bald agent informed. "He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, you're up," Nick called out, catching Hawks, [Name]'s, and Steve's attention. Nick looks towards [Name]. "Mercy, you're up, too."

[Name] raised an eyebrow, pondering why Nick called her out. She looks at Hawks, seeing him have a intense look on his face as he stares at Nick. She noticed Hawks have his jaw clenched and she's curious as to why he looks tensed up. She placed a hand on his arm, catching his attention and he lets out a sigh. 

"You're going with Captain America to Germany," Hawks spoke to her in Japanese. Her eyes widen and Hawks looks to Nick, going back to English. "Why are you sending her?"

"She can prove her worth just like you will also prove your worth as well," Nick stated, Hawks clenched his hands into fists.

***

[Name] lets out a sigh, feeling stressed that she's with Captain America, but that's not really the problem. The problem is that she can't speak English and they won't have an understanding of each other besides probably hand signals. Although she's glad that Natasha was the one who piloted the airship. [Name] also isn't aware of who they have to go after too. She only knows it's a man with slicked back, black hair and he's the one that stole the Tesseract. He also has green eyes, too.

Also, [Name] noticed that Steve's current hero costume doesn't really do much for his ass. [Name] noticed it at first when he walked in front of her to get onto the airship and she snickered. Although she's glad she still has hero costume and Natasha said her hero costume is nice which was good, but [Name] looks at butts sometimes. Unfortunately, Hawks's butt doesn't really stand out in his hero costume because his pants are baggy. 

[Name] could hear the loud screaming and panicked voices, too. She's on top of a building so she wouldn't draw attention to herself while Steve is on the ground. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of a man with a staff walk out of a building. He has a gold helmet on with horns on the front that are tall and curled inwards. He has a green cap on and gold arm armor on. He appears in front of the running crowd, the crowd backing away.

"Kneel before me," the man ordered. 

A clone version of himself appeared in different spots, making the crowd be stuck with themselves and [Name] keeps her eyes on the real one. The crowd is stuck, the man scaring them and it's almost like they're backed into a corner. She jumps down from the building, staying in a crouched position so she wouldn't bring any attention to herself.

"I said--" The man said, slamming the end of the staff on the ground. A blue light emits from it, there being four clones of the man that traps the crowd into one spot in the plaza. "--kneel!" The crowd kneels. "Is not this simpler?" He starts to walk forward slowly and into the crowd of people. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminished your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

[Name]'s eyes widen, seeing an old man stand up. He's the only one standing up and she felt her heart jump in her throat. From what she can tell, without having to understand English, the man with the horned helmet had ordered everyone to kneel and everyone kneeled out of fear. No one has gotten up or dared to disobey the horned helmet man until this old man did. 

"Not to men like you," the old man stated.

The horned helmet man laughed. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you," the old man stated. 

"Look to your elder, people," the horned helmet man called out, pointing the staff at the old man. "Let him be an example."

[Name]'s eyes widen, she flapped her wings as she flew towards the old man in a fast speed. She grabbed her arms around him, flying up and being above the ground while Steve jumped in to deflect the fire of blue power from hitting anyone else. The horned helmet man was knocked back and [Name] held the old man carefully in her arms.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve started, walking forward.

[Name] flew back down, settling the man on his feet as he looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression. She smiles at him kindly while she follows Steve's side, the two of them getting looks of shocked expressions and smiles on the peoples' faces at the sight of Captain America. 

The horned helmet man stood up. "The soldier." His green eyes trailed towards [Name], a smirk tugging on his lips. "And an angel. A man out of time and an mythical creature to never exist."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Steve said, standing tall.

[Name] could hear the low hummer from the airship that Natasha was piloted. It also turns out that Natasha is able to speak Japanese which [Name] is grateful for because [Name] can talk to someone knew and make friends with despite having to rely on Hawks to be a translator for her. Turns out, Natasha is really nice to [Name] and [Name] is looking forward to spending more time with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. 

_"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down,"_ Natasha ordered on the PA.

Loki threw his hand out, firing a blue shot at the airship and the ship dodge easily. Steve threw his shield out towards Loki, the shield bouncing off Loki as people scrambled to get away. [Name] and Steve charge at Loki, [Name] landing on a punch on his face, but it didn't really seem to hurt him. Steve pushed [Name] to the side to avoid her getting hit by the staff and used his shield to block the attack. 

But, Steve wasn't able to block all of them. He gets hit in his stomach, sent skidding back and his body rolled to a stop. [Name] flapped her wings, grabbing the golden staff that almost hit her with her hand and she used her free hand to punch Loki. It still didn't seem to hurt him and [Name] moved back, just in time for Steve to throw his shield at Loki. 

The two heroes engage with Loki, throwing punches or kicks that Loki is dodging. At some point, Loki pushes away Steve and he falls to the ground. [Name] clenched her jaw, rushing at Loki with punches and kicks while also avoiding from getting hit by the staff. She placed her feet on the ground, jumping up and kicking her leg towards Loki that he simply dodge by ducking his head. His staff is pointed at [Name] and he fires a shot at her, the young woman being sent back.

Loki approaches Steve, putting the staff against his head. "Kneel."

"Not today," Steve grunts.

He grabs Loki's staff and he gets up, kicking the horned helmet man. [Name] breathes heavily, that blue power shot had hit her shoulder and she let out a sigh of relief when she pushed herself to stand up. Her shoulder hurts, it stings and throbs from the pain and she's bleeding a little bit since the shot definitely tore through her skin. But she's been through worse so she'll be all right.

_"The guy's all over the place."_ Natasha commented. 

[Name] and Steve continue to engage with Loki, doing their best to do some damage against Loki although it doesn't seem like it's working, either. Until, [Name] started to hear rock music playing from the airship's PA and she grew confused. She looked up at the airship, Steve and Loki doing the same as there's a bright light flying in the sky and [Name] narrowed her eyes at it. That bright light turned out to be a robot with red and gold armor and an upside down triangle in the middle of its chest. 

The robot fired at Loki, sending the man away and the robot landed on the ground. [Name]'s eyes widen, seeing the robot open all the little firing thingys and rocket launchers as its pointed at Loki. She wasn't expecting to see this robot until she lets out a quiet gasp. Could this person possibly be Ironman? A robot is Ironman?

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," the robot stated. [Name] noticed Steve walk to the robot's side and she did the same.

The three of them intimidating Loki and a soft, gold light engulfs Loki's body. His armor and cape disappears, the man holding up his hands in defeat or surrender, whichever one. [Name] heard the noise of the rocket launches and the firing things on Ironman's body power down and he lets his arms drop to his side.

"Good move," the possible Ironman siad.

"Mr. Stark," Steve panted. 

"Captain," Mr. Stark said, turning his head slightly to acknowledge Steve. He turns his head to acknowledge [Name], not taken back by the wings on her back. "Cosplayer." 

"She's not a cosplayer," Steve argued.

\---

[Name] sits on the airship with Steve, Loki, and Tony while Natasha pilots the airship. Steve and Natasha explained to Tony Stark that [Name] isn't a cosplayer and it's just part of her powers although Tony didn't really seemed like he cared. Natasha had also explained to [Name] who Tony was and even pick up on the word 'cosplayer' from Tony's mouth. It seems like that's her nickname. 

" _Is he saying anything?_ " Nick questioned, speaking through the radio. 

"Not a word," Natasha answered. 

" _Just get him here. We're low on time._ "

"I don't like it," Steve whispered, the two men and woman looking or glancing at Loki.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony remarked.

Steve shook his head. "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow," Tony added, not taking his gaze off of Loki. He turns his attention towards Steve. "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's like calisthenics," Tony elaborated. "You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle." 

[Name] turns her attention to Natasha, whispering to her. "What's going on?" 

"A testosterone battle," Natasha replied, her eyes focused ahead as she pilots the airship.

[Name] didn't get it, turning her attention back towards Steve and Tony. Honestly, she didn't expect a man to be in that suit of iron armor, but now she understands why he's called Ironman. Also, he seems to be older, older or about the same age as Dr. Banner. Although [Name], Hawks, Steve, and Natasha are the ones who look young. 

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," Steve stated, a hard gaze focused on Tony.

Tony looked at Loki, "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." He glanced at [Name]. "Although, I will admit, he didn't tell me who she is." 

"She's from Japan," Natasha informed. "Her and her partner used to live in Japan, but they came to New York City. Mercy doesn't know English, perhaps you could make a translating device for her." 

Tony was about to open his mouth before there's a crack of thunder heard in the dark skies and a flash of lightning go by. [Name] raised an eyebrow, pondering where the thunder is coming from since it doesn't seem like it's going to be raining anytime soon. Not only that, but the thunder appeared out of nowhere.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked. 

[Name] felt the airship shake, the lighting continuing and she looks towards Loki. He looks a bit shaken, but not completely scared and she raised an eyebrow. She's curious as to when the rain is going to come, but there isn't any rain that's coming yet. 

"What's the matter?" Steve asked, his attention focused onto Loki. "Are you scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so each chapter is going to be 10-11 pages long
> 
> so it feels longer
> 
> im not sure if natasha actually speaks japanese, but i did that so [name] can have another person to talk to besides hawks
> 
> but for real though, the next chapter will come out next week


	3. Another Asgardian

[Name]'s eyes widen, feeling the aircraft shake and her eyes look towards the ceiling. Natasha and the two men also look up at the ceiling, feeling the aircraft shake as if something had landed on the top of it. [Name] noticed that Ironman grabbed his helmet while Captain America stabilized himself. [Name] isn't able to summon her staff because it is dark outside and she needs the sun for her staff. 

"What was that?" [Name] mumbled to herself. 

Captain America looked at her, "We're about to find out."

[Name]'s eyes widen again, hearing Captain America speak Japanese to her. She wasn't expecting the man to speak Japanese to her at all, but then again, [Name] didn't really try to hold a conversation with him because she thought he only spoke English. Guess she was wrong. So, now she can also talk to Captain America in Japanese, too. Although, she still wants to learn English.

Ironman opened up the rear hatch, walking towards it. 

"What are you doing?" Captain America called out, switching back to English. 

[Name]'s mouth is somewhat agaped, seeing a man with long, blonde hair land on the hatch. She noticed the hammer in the man's hand and [Name] can only wonder if this man is possibly human with abilities that's not called Quirks. She lets out a sigh, knowing that she's going to have to help Ironman and possibly Captain America if he decides to step up to protect Loki.

Ironman throws out his hand, but the long, blonde haired man thrusts out his hammer and it hits Ironman in his chest, knocking the older man away. [Name]'s eyes widen and she goes forward, despite her shoulder throbbing in pain and she pulling her fist back. The long, blonde haired man moves his hammer out towards her and [Name] ducks down, avoiding the hammer from hitting her. She grits her teeth, punching the man with the red cape in the gut and he didn't even flinch from the man.

[Name] lets out a yelp, being pushed away and she knocked into Captain America. The man wrap his arm around [Name]'s waist, stabilizing herself as they watch the red caped man grab Loki and pull the restraints off of him, grabbing the dark haired man by his throat. A gasp escapes [Name]'s lips at the sight of the red caped man walk towards the rear hatch that's still open and fly off with Loki in his grasp. 

Ironman stands up, "And now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha hollered, looking over her shoulder.

"Asgardian?" [Name] repeated, Captain America letting go of [Name] as she steps forward. 

Captain America glanced at her, speaking to her in Japanese, "Asgardian is the race of those who live in a different planet, to sum it up." He switches back to English. "That's a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter," Ironman said, turning his attention towards Captain America and [Name]. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Captain America shouted, Ironman going towards the rear hatch. 

"I have a plan. Attack."

Ironman leaves the hatch. [Name]'s eyes are focused on the hatch and she turned her attention towards Captain America, seeing him grab something. [Name] glanced from the hatch and Captain America, pondering if she could carry Captain's weight with herself. She doesn't want to drop the man and have him fall to his death, but it's also worth a risk because she can catch him before he hits the ground.

"Id' sit this one out, Cap," Natasha suggested, speaking Japanese.

Captain America is strapping up. "I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend," Natasha informed, [Name]'s eyes widen. "They're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am," Captain America said, grabbing his shield. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

[Name] grabbed his hand and she runs towards the hatch. Captain America's eyes widen, [Name] jumping off the aircraft and holding Captain America's hands with both of her own. [Name] decides to follow after Ironman's lights, the only thing she could really see within the dark clouds and the night sky. She's also glad that she's able to hold Captain America's weight while she flies although Hawks wouldn't want her to be following after the others.

She flapped her wings, going towards the ground as she follows after Ironman. She isn't sure how Captain America feels about being carried by someone with a Quirk that has white wings, but he doesn't seem to be freaking out. Perhaps, he's seen more freakish things than two people with wings and they're not even related. She's also curious on what Hawks could possibly be doing. She just hopes that he's okay. 

[Name] is also grateful to know that Natasha had switched to Japanese when Ironman left. She's glad that she is aware that Captain America speaks Japanese. She couldn't wait to tell Hawks about Natasha and Captain America being able to talk in Japanese. Perhaps, they could also help [Name] with learning English. 

[Name]'s eyes widen at the sight of Ironman and the caped man were away from Loki and she's not sure where Loki is. Although, that's not really the concern. The concern is that the caped man threw his hammer at Ironman and Ironman is being thrown across the field. What was really cool in [Name]'s books, is the fact that the caped man held out his hand and the hammer's handle went back into his hands. It was so fucking cool. 

There's a bright light of lighting coming from the sky and immediately hitting the man's hammer. A gasp escapes [Name]'s lips, the man pointing his hammer at Ironman and directing the lightning to him. [Name] wasn't expecting that and she could see Ironman being stumbled back and being probably electrocuted. [Name] figured that she didn't have to worry when Ironman redirected the same power level right back at the caped man.

[Name] and Captain America were close to the ground, probably 500 meters close until Ironman and the caped man suddenly were in a different location. She let out hefty sigh and flying back into the sky, going in the same direction that Ironman and the caped man are going towards. [Name] stopped flying for a second, her wings flapping as Ironman and the caped man are skidding against the mountain's side and they finally redirected their course. 

She flew in their direction, not being able to see them because of how dark it is until there's a flash. She flew in the direction, making sure that she's high enough so Captain America's legs aren't breaking the tips of the trees below them. Not only is she worried about that, but she's worried about the fact that Ironman and this Asgardian are going at it without any backup. 

She's still worried when she sees the Asgardian standing above Ironman's body and was about to hammer hit until Ironman used his boosters to slide right underneath the Asgardian's feet. Ironman turns around, hitting the back of the Asgardian's head and the Asgardian was about to hit Ironman until Captain America threw his shield. The shield hit the Asgardian then hit Ironman in his chest, the shield going back towards Captain America.

"Hey!" Captain America shouted, standing on a broken tree branch. [Name] flapping her wings as she's above him. "That's enough." He jumps down while [Name] closes her wings and jumps down, too. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes," the Asgardian informed, glaring at Captain and [Name].

"Then prove it," Captain America offered, standing tall. "Put that hammer down."

"Uh, yeah, no," Ironman commented. "Bad call. He loves his hammer."

Ironman reacted fast when the Asgardian lifted his hammer and Ironman tried to take it, but the Asgardian throws Ironman to the side. [Name]'s eyes widen, stepping forward with her fists raised although she knows that she cannot fight against a man wielding a hammer with simply her fists.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" The Asgardian shouted in anger.

The Asgardian jumps up, the hammer above his head and Captain America steps where [Name] is, pushing her away and she stumbles back. Her are wide, mouth agape at the sight of the Asgardian's hammer hits Captain Amercia's shield and [Name] is pushed away by the brute force of the contact of the metals making contact. Even the Asgardian and Captain America are pushed away a little. 

The force had barely knocked away [Name], the Asgardian, Ironman, and Captain America. [Name] looked around, seeing the broken trees and seeing the broken branches on the ground. She wasn't expecting that kind of destruction to have happen when the hammer and the shield clashed.

"Are you okay?" [Name] groaned, pushing herself to stand.

Captain America grunts as him and Ironman stand up, "Yeah." Then Captain America switches to English, "Are we done, here?"

\---

As soon as [Name] made it back along with Captain America, Ironman, Natasha as well as the Asgardian and Loki. A few S.H.I.E.L.D. guards were already there when they were walking off the aircraft and had immediately taken Loki into custody and started to walk back into the airship. Natasha and Captain America had walked ahead with Thor, talking to him about something while Ironman had suddenly disappeared. [Name] was left on the runway by herself. 

She let out a sigh, her eyes focused on the backs of Captain America and Natasha as she slowly follows after them. Her shoulder still throbs, but the wrappings are good and she has to go get checked out. She didn't even notice the other presence beside her until an arm draped around her shoulders and she looked up, a smile spreading on her lips.

"Hawks!" [Name] gasped, relief washing over her at the sight of Hawks. 

He smiled, "How are you holding up?" 

"Good," [Name] replied, leaning into Hawks's side. "Captain America speaks Japanese, too. I'm glad about it and it was very surprising. He's actually really nice."

Hawks slightly furrowed his eyebrows, looking in the distance as the two of them follow after Captain America, Natasha, and the Asgardian. He definitely didn't want to hear how nice Captain America is or anything related to Captain America really. He had seen the way the Captain America had looked at [Name] and now, it doesn't help that the man can speak Japanese. 

Hawks also found out that Nick Fury can speak Japanese as well. Although, Hawks figured that he'll just stick with English around Nick Fury while he'll speak Japanese to [Name] until she can have a firm grasp of the English language. He's excited to teach her, but there's also a possibility of Captain America teaching her which he does not like. 

"How's your shoulder?" Hawks questioned, changing the topic. He doesn't want to listen to her ramble about Captain America. 

She chuckles. "I think I'll be okay. No need to stop by the nurse's office." 

"Whatever you say, but if you're in pain on the scale of 7 or higher, please tell me," Hawks suggested. 

"Of course."

[Name] along with Hawks, Captain America, Thor the Asgardian, Dr. Banner, and Natasha are in the main control room, being near the circular table towards the back that seems like its used for meetings. [Name] stands behind Natasha, looking at the live camera feed that shows Fury in the area of where Loki is held captive in this wide container. Hawks has his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes observing [Name] and the worry he had felt while she was gone.

" _In case it's unclear_ ," Fury said, looking at Loki. _"if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass--_ " Fury presses a few buttons on the panel, the space underneath the container opens up and reveals the outside of the airship and the ground that's _very_ far. "--it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury closes the opening below the container. "Ant, boot."

Loki chuckles, moving backwards within the holder, " _It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."_

" _Built for something a lot stronger than you,_ " Fury assumed.

A smirk spreads on Loki's face, looking in the direction of the camera that's at the side of the holder. " _Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?_ "

Hawks didn't miss the way Natasha glanced over at Dr. Banner. He raised an eyebrow, curious of what the doctor could possibly be hiding that he's not aware of. Hawks turns his gaze over to [Name], knowing the young woman doesn't understand what's being exchanged in front of them because she doesn't speak the English language yet.

But luckily, there's a device that Natasha had given to [Name] that's able to translate any words that are being said around her. She's glad for it, but she's not sure if she'll understand if they all start talking at once and try to figure out who said it. Hawks stands close to [Name], not wanting to leave her side as he looks at those in the room.

" _How desperate am I?_ " Fury questioned, venom underneath his tone as he takes steps towards the cell holding Loki. " _You threaten my word with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

" _Ooh,_ " Loki grimaced playfully. " _It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?_ " Loki smiles, looking to the side. " _A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."_ He meets Fury's gaze, that smile gone. 

Fury turns his back towards Loki, making his way towards the exist, _"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."_

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Dr. Banner questioned after the live feed closed. 

Captain America is looking at the table, "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitarui," Thor informed, his gaze focused on the floor. "They're not of Asgard nor any world known." Thor moves towards the table, looking at those around it. "He means to lead them against your people. THey will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space," Captain America simplified, looking at Natasha.

Dr. Banner removes his glasses. "So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor questioned.

"He's an astrophysicist," Dr. Banner informed, holding his glasses in his hands.

"He's a friend," Thor said.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Natasha informed, her gaze focused on Thor.

[Name] speaks up for the first time, "I'm curious as to why Loki let us take him. It seems like it was too be easy."

Captain America, Natasha, and Thor had been the only ones who understood what [Name] said. Including Hawks because Japanese is his native language, but the only ones who aren't aware of what [Name] said seems to be Dr. Banner. Hawks let out a sigh, placing a hand on [Name]'s shoulder.

"She said that she's curious to why Loki let you guys take him," Hawks translated, his eyes meeting [Name]'s and he smiles at her. He then looks around, the genuine smile turning into a fake smile. "She said that it seems like it was too easy."

"That's right," Captain America voiced, he looks around. "He's not leading an army here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Dr. Banner confessed, meeting Captain America's gaze. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thor advised, stepping closer to the table. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

[Name] pursed her lips, knowing that Thor and Loki look absolutely nothing alike. Thor has blonde hair and blue eyes while Loki has green eyes with black hair and Thor is obviously a bit taller than Loki. [Name] is aware how siblings can be, but she'd never grab her younger brother by his throat even if she was filled with anger. 

"He killed 80 people in two days," Natasha reminded, looking towards Thor.

Without hesitation, "He's adopted."

[Name] let out a laugh, nodding her head, "That makes more sense."

"I think it's about the mechanics," Dr. Banner said, ignoring the whole Loki being Thor's adopted brother conversation. "Iridium... What do they need the iridium for?"

Tony enters through the doors, without his armor on and wearing a dark suit. "It's a stabilizing agent." He then turns towards the man that collects the Captain America cards. "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." The man walks away, going through another door while Ironman turns his attention towards those around the huge, circular table. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feeling, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Tony taps Thor's bare arm as he passes by him. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

[Name] and Hawks glanced at each other, seeing Tony standing at the main control panel. Hawks had also gotten the nickname, Cosplayer 2.0 which Hawks didn't mind, but he didn't like [Name] being the nickname. Although, Hawks does like Tony's sense of humor and the sarcasm, too. [Name] could understand it.

"Raise the mizzenmast," Tony informed, looking around the giant room. "Jib the topsails." Those working on the computers look at Tony with bewilderment expression. Tony points in a direction, "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony then focuses on the control panels on his left and right side. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns," a woman with her dark hair pulled in a bun replied. She has her arms crossed and an earpiece in her ear while wearing the S.H.I.E.L.D., dark uniform. 

"Sounds exhausting," Tony replied, turning his body. He approaches the other panel, beginning to touch it. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube." He finished facing the others.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" The S.H.I.E.L.D. woman asked. 

"Last night," Tony answered. Hawks smirked while the S.H.I.E.L.D. woman looked at Tony with disbelief and as if he's crazy. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Captain America questioned.

Dr. Banner is pacing back and forth slowly. "He would have to heat the Cube to be 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony suggested, walking to the circular table. 

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any react on the planet," Dr. Banner argued. 

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Tony commented, walking towards Dr. Banner.

[Name] raised an eyebrow, slightly narrowing her eyes at Tony. Hawks chuckled, seeing [Name]'s expression as she holds the tablet in her hands. [Name] noticed Hawks's amused expression and she rolled her eyes, lightly hitting his arm and he chuckled, bumping her lightly with her shoulder and he stands closer to her.

"Is that what just happened?" Captain America mumbled. 

Tony shakes Dr. Banner's hand, "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

Dr. Banner looks away. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube," Fury informed, walking into the area and towards the circular table. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I would start with that stick of his," Captain America suggested. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube," Fury elaborated, all eyes focused on him. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor questioned, confusion on his features. "I do not understand."

"I do," Captain America said quickly. "I understood that reference."

[Name] raised an eyebrow, her and Hawks confused by what just happened. Although, they both understand the whole 'flying monkeys,' but then again, just by seeing Tony's reactions is just enough to let [Name] and Hawks understand what happened. [Name] smiled though, liking Thor so far even though he had bruised her stomach from pushing her roughly in the aircraft. 

Tony ignored Captain America by turning towards Dr. Banner. "Shall we play, Doctor?"

"This way, sir," Dr. Banner said, gesturing towards the other doorway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!
> 
> ive finished a book called Crave by Tracy Wolff and it was really good, recommend it if you like vampires and that sort of thing
> 
> definitely better than the twilight series
> 
> and another book i finished was Crescent City by Sarah Maas, another good book id recommend if you like the whole vampire, angels, and witches thing with a good and somewhat slow burn of a romance
> 
> the [name] in this story is the same [name] as the one in Blessed By An Angel
> 
> ive also been playing Obey Me! too much lmao and spent so much money on it
> 
> those who are canon that can speak Japanese are: Captain America, Nick Fury, Ironman, and Bucky
> 
> i dont know if natasha can, but imma just have her be able to speak it
> 
> also, thank you Pastel_Skulls for letting me know about the characters that can speak Japanese!


	4. Everyone Has Beef

[Name] had ended up sitting in the nurse's office, although it's not called the nurse's office, but [Name] likes to call it that. The medical worker had left and now [Name] is simply sitting on the table. She had been just a little distracted and her hand resting on her injured shouldered as her gaze is focused on the floor. Her legs are slightly kicking, not minding while she sits on this spot. 

There's a knock on the door and [Name] looks up, seeing Captain America. The blonde haired man gives her a smile, walking inside and [Name] herself gives the man a tiny smile. She was expecting to see Hawks come inside, but she wasn't expecting Captain America to come see how she's doing. Although, he was there when she did get injured and he has helped her one time to stop her from falling on her butt. 

"How's the shoulder?" Captain America asked, speaking to her in Japanese. 

[Name] shrugs her shoulders, "It's good. Hawks insisted that I get it checked out after what happened down stairs." 

"At least he's caring," Captain America chuckled, nodding his head. "Thanks for not dropping me that one time." 

[Name] laughed. "I would never drop anyone. I wasn't sure if I could hold your weight, though."

"I'm not that heavy," Captain America teased, playfully rolling his eyes.

"You're just muscle and that's all," [Name] stated, letting out a laugh. "Besides, muscle weighs more than fat, so you're just a big walking muscle body." 

"I see," Captain America laughed.

"Am I interrupting something?" 

[Name] looks towards the door, seeing Hawks walk into the area and she pushed herself off the spot. Captain America gives Hawks a nod of acknowledgement, but Hawks simply looks at him. Hawks meets [Name] halfway, the young woman standing in front of him and looking up at him with the biggest smile on her face. The smile making Hawks's heart leap into his throat, but he plays it cool. 

"How's the shoulder?" Hawks asked, giving [Name] a half smile. 

[Name] tilts her head at Hawks, her smile widening if that's possible. "It's good! It feels like there isn't an injured on there."

"That's good news to hear," Hawks said, nodding his head. 

"Cap came to see how my shoulder's doing," [Name] informed, turning her body to the side as she looked at Captain America. [Name] let out a gasp, "Oh! Captain America, could you also teach me to speak English?" 

Hawks's eyes widen, looking at [Name] in astonishment. He wasn't expecting her to ask him so soon, but he also doesn't want to say no to her best of how excited she looks and how her eyes are shining just to learn English. Hawks felt sad for once, wanting to be the only one to teach [Name] English and to spend more time with her. Despite that they'll be together for a long time seeing that they're stuck in this universe.

"Sure!" Captain America said, nodding his head. He looks to Hawks then back to [Name], "Well, I'm going to check on Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner."

"Okay!"

Captain America left the room, leaving [Name] and Hawks in the room. [Name] grabbed Hawks's gloved hands, the man's focused being on her as she looks up at her with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. Hawks couldn't stop the smile tugging on his lips, loving to see her happy and excited even if someone else is the cause for it. Hawks gave her hands a squeeze, a blush rising to [Name]'s cheeks, but she's still smiling up at him. 

"[Last Name]," Hawks started, he furrowed his eyebrows as he gazed at her. "There's something that's not right here. Not like Captain America or Dr. Banner, but something that we aren't being told. I just... I can't figure it out. I'm thinking I should go talk to Dr. Banner about what we don't know about the others." 

"Or you're just being paranoid," [Name] suggested, shrugging her shoulders. 

Hawks pulled [Name] closer, her face inches away from his and her blush deepened. "[Last Name], if something happens, you're the one that I'm going to make sure that will be okay. Your safety will be my top priority."

"What about you, Hawks?" [Name] mumbled, her voice soft as she stared into his golden eyes. "You're part of the Top Ten Heroes, Hawks. You're more important to society back home than I am, Hawks." 

"You're just as important, too," Hawks stated, he pulls [Name] into his arms, wrapping them around her and holding her close. "You have people back home who care about you and want to see you happy. We're going to get through this together, [Last Name]. However long this takes, I'm never leaving your side."

"Right back at you," [Name] laughed, tightening her arms around Hawks. 

\---

[Name] made it into the room of where Loki is being held in his cell, his back towards her as she descended down the stair. She honestly didn't know why she'd come down here, but she wanted to get an understanding of Loki. She's never seen a villain quite like Loki who's killed 80 people within two days without anyone really pursuing him until now. So, she simply just wanted to ask Loki a few questions before she looks for Hawks once more. 

"So the Angel decides to come see me," Loki spoke, turning around to face her and speaking in Japanese. [Name] hid her shock, keeping a straight face as she walks towards his cell. Loki holds a smile on his face, "Angel, what do I owe the pleasure of you seeing me?" 

"I have a few questions," [Name] said, intertwining her fingers behind her back. "I'm not an angel, either." 

Loki's smile widens. "Your questions, then?"

"I--"

"What are you doing in here?" Hawks's sharp voice made [Name] flinch and she turns around to see Hawks. He walks over to [Name], her mouth stammering as Loki watches them with amusement in his eyes. "I asked, what are you doing in here?" 

"How did you know I was in here?" [Name] questioned.

This is the first time she's seen a heated look in Hawks's eyes as he approached her, her heart hammering in her chest. She's aware that Hawks wouldn't hurt her, but she's never seen the man look so angry as he approached her. She backed up once, the blonde man now cowering in front of her and she felt small in front of Hawks. 

"You're scaring--"

"Shut it!" Hawks snapped, glaring dangerously at Loki. Loki simply chuckled, observing the two. His glare focused on [Name] while she simply was trembling underneath Hawks's stare. "What are you doing down here?" 

[Name] looks away. "I only wanted to ask him a few questions, that's all, Hawks." 

"You two aren't from here," Loki called out. 

Hawks tensed up, but he didn't drop his heated glare. He pushes [Name] behind him, spreading out his large wings to hide her from Loki's gaze. He felt the younger woman grip the back of his jacket as she looks over Hawks's shoulder, pressing her front against his back. The man had to remind himself the reason for being angry, not trying to focus on the feeling of [Name]'s front against his back.

"No, we're from Japan," Hawks stated, narrowing his eyes more.

Loki shook his head, his smile extremely wide. "No, no, that's not what I meant." 

Hawks grabbed [Name]'s hand, heading towards the exit while Loki laughs to himself. [Name] grew angry, angry because she wanted to ask Loki questions and she didn't want Hawks's anger to be focused on her. He drags [Name] towards the exit, opening the door and pushing her out of the room, into the hallway while Hawks closed the door behind him. [Name] held a glare on her face while Hawks's shoulders heaved. 

"What the fuck, Hawks!" [Name] yelled, her angry glare clashing with Hawks's stare.

Hawks raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? What were you doing in there! By yourself with him?" 

"It's not like he can physically hurt me!" [Name] remarked, crossing her arms.

"You don't know what he can do!" Hawks fired back, getting closer to [Name]. She could feel his breath hit her face and she didn't back down, glaring at Hawks. "You're not sure what he could possibly do with you in there! You need to be smarter!" 

"You're just being over-protective," [Name] hissed. "I appreciate you being protective of me, but I can take care of myself!"

"Really? Like whe--"

Hawks stopped himself and he saw the flash of hurt that washed over [Name]'s eyes. That angry glare is gone, replaced with glossy eyes and he wanted to punch himself at seeing the hurt swarming in her eyes. She gulped, letting out a shaky sigh and she shook her head, walking away from Hawks. She's not going to argue with him and she doesn't even want to speak to him either. 

For now, she'll just ignore him. [Name] lets out shaky breaths, blinking multiple times to stop the tears from escaping. She didn't want to think of the times she'd been injured during either patrol or with the Nomus. She didn't want to be reminded of the times where she felt like she had been a failure and she doesn't want to hear Hawks mention it at all. 

[Name] just kept walking, not caring if she left Hawks there by himself. She didn't stop walking either, walking in a fast pace as she thinks that this is their first fight, ever. She's never really had a fight with Hawks until now and she didn't think their first fight would be about in a different universe. She let out a big sigh, shaking her head as she used her finger to wipe away a tear that managed to escape. 

[Name] let out a gasp, bumping into someone with a hard body and she almost stumbled back until an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up, seeing Captain America is the one who stopped her from falling and she noticed the contraption in his other hand, too. [Name] let out a breathless chuckle as she settled on her feet, but Captain America didn't remove his arm.

"Everything okay?" Captain America questioned, looking at her with concern. "You seem to be in a rush."

[Name] nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had dust in my eye." She glanced at the contraption in his hand, seeing it resembled a gun, but it seemed old, really old. "What's that?" 

Captain America held a serious expression, "Follow me and you'll find out." 

[Name] nods her head and Captain America removes his arm from her, going in the direction of wherever he's going. [Name] follows after him, curious about what could be going on. Although, whatever it is, it doesn't seem good especially after it seems like Hawks was right about whatever is going on. 

They arrived in the room that Tony and Dr. Banner are in, [Name] also noticed Nick Fury in there with them, too. She looks around, hardly paying attention to what the three gentlemen are saying as [Name] looks around the room. She doesn't even know what some of the things are that are in this room. She doubts that Hawks would know. 

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons," Captain America announced, making his and [Name]'s presence known. He dropos the contraption on the table beside him. "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract," Fury said, walking towards Captain America with a hand on his hip. "This does not mean that we're making..."

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony interrupted, moving a transparent screen with the blueprints of the contraption. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director," Captain America started, his hard gaze on the director. "The world hasn't changed a bit." 

[Name] noticed that Natasha, Thor, and Hawks walk into the room. She didn't bother to meet Hawks's gaze, looking away when he walked into the room. She needs time to cool off before she talks to Hawks and she's going to take her mind off of Hawks and do her best to focus on what's happening or rather what's being discussed despite her not knowing English.

"Did you know about this?" Dr. Banner questioned.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha questioned. 

Dr. Banner lets out a bitter laugh. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you," Natasha stated, taking slow steps.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Dr. Banner questioned. 

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," Natasha informed, everyone's gaze flickering between Natasha and Dr. Banner.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy," Dr. Banner said, he grabs the device and seeing the blueprints of the weapon. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Hawks's eyes widen, his gaze quickly looking towards Fury. That was never told to Hawks and if Hawks had known, he would either not have joined Fury or would have done anything he could to sabotage the plan of building that weapon. Hawks didn't totally feel tricked, but pretty damn close.

"Because of him," Fury informed, pointing at Thor.

Thor looked at Fury with confusion, his arms crossed. "Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town," Fury explained, all eyes on him. "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing, but peace with your planet," Thor informed, [Name] just realizing how deep his voice is. She's just trying not to think of Hawks. 

Fury turns towards him. "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Captain America remarked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies," Thor said, taking a step forward with stern eyes focused on Fury. "It is a signal to all of the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Hawks questioned.

"You forced our hand," Fury explained. "We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony said, Fury turns around to look at him. "Because that's always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark," Fury said sarcastically. 

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep..." Captain America wasn't able to finish.

"Hold on. How is this about me?" Tony questioned. 

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Captain America asked. 

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor commented.

Hawks didn't like how this is going. It seems like everyone is having a little fight from him and [Name] to Captain America and Tony to now Thor getting involved. Perhaps, this is where they all turn on each other and if that were to happen, Hawks doesn't care if [Name] is still mad at him. He's going to do whatever he can to make sure she's okay.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury questioned, turning around to look at Thor.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust."

"Are you boys really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"Oh, so we were threats?" Hawk snapped, his eyes going towards Natasha.

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Dr. Banner questioned, sarcasm in his voice.

"We all are," Natasha informed.

"Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony asked, his eyes focused on Captain America. 

"Stark, so help me God if you make one more wisecrack..."

"Threat! Verbal threat," Stark called out. "I feel threatened."

"Show some respect."

"Respect what?"

[Name] isn't sure what's going on, but she sees all of them including Hawks get in on the arguing. She's not even sure what's being said, but everyone just looks either angry or just watching in amusement, Dr. Banner, while [Name] is just confused. Her eyes are focused on Hawks, seeing his glare flicker between Natasha and Fury with his wings closed tight to his body. [Name] sees all of them standing in a circle, [Name] didn't even leave Captain America's side as they're now gathered in a circle except for Dr. Banner who's at the table that the staff is on. 

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos, Thor added.

"That's his M.O., isn't it?" Dr. Banner questioned, everyone looking towards him. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."

"You need to take a step away," Fury said, taking slow steps toward Banner.

Tony throws his arm out and places his arm on Captain America's shoulder, "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

Captain America throws off Tony's hand from his shoulder. "You know damn well why. Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony said, holding a staring contest with Captain America.

"Yeah," Captain America said, walking a half circle around Tony and standing at the other man's side. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

Tony looks off to the side then looks at Captain America. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Hawks wasn't expecting that kind of answer from the guy known as Ironman. However it could be the reasons why Ironman is widely known when Hawks had asked around who are the heroes here. His eyes glanced over at [Name], seeing the worry in her eyes as she looks between Captain America and Tony and he could see when she's thinking about stepping in.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Captain America remarked. "I've seen the footage. The only think you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony suggested.

A sassy smirk makes its way on Captain America's face as he looks around then looks at Tony. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Tony asked, holding Captain America's gaze. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers." Tony steps closer to Captain America. "Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit," Captain America suggested, taking a small step closer to Tony. "Let's go a few rounds."

[Name] decided now is the time to step forward. She gets in between Captain America and Tony, placing her hands on Captain America's chest to put space between him and Tony. Hawks narrowed his eyes at Captain America, not liking the scene in front of him that's happening and Thor lets out a laugh.

"Don't fight, we have bigger things to worry about," [Name] mumbled. 

"You people are so petty, and tiny," Thor chuckled, a wide smile on his lips.

"Yeah, this is a team," Banner remarked. 

[Name] looks at Tony, "Please don't fight now." 

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner to his..." Fury started, but Dr. Banner stopped him.

"Where? You rented my room," Dr. Banner said.

"The cell was just in case..." Fury said again. 

"In case you needed to kill me," Dr. Banner snapped, not letting Fury finish his sentences. "But you can't. I know, I tried." Everyone is silent, staring at Dr. Banner. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." He looks at Natasha, "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

[Name] saw from the corner of her eye at how Hawks tensed up and she tensed up, too. She didn't know when he had grabbed the scepter, but it probably happened when he was ranting to them. Hawks didn't miss the way Fury's hand went to his leg and Hawks's feathers puffed, not sure what could possibly happen. [Name] slightly lowered her body, ready to move at the first sign of danger or what could possibly happen with Dr. Banner. 

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter," Captain America advised. 

Dr. Banner looks down at the scepter, looking at it with confusion. When he looks up, the computers start beeping and everyone looks towards the noise while Dr. Banner puts the scepter back down on the table. Hawks had glanced from the side from his eye to make sure that Dr. Danner did put that scepter down.

"Got it."

"Sorry, you don't get to see my party trick after all," Dr. Banner said, walking towards the computer.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor questioned.

"I could get there fastest," Tony suggested.

Hawks snorted, "Doubt that." 

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor said, looking towards Tony and Captain America. "No human is a match for it."

Captain America grabs Tony's arm, "You're not going alone."

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony asked, smacking Captain America's hand away. 

"Put on the suit. Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony hissed.

"Put on the suit."

"Stop!" [Name] yelled, placing her hand on Captain America's chest and Tony's chest, pushing them away from each other. She has a scowl on her features, knowing Captain America could understand her when she speaks Japanese and she's not sure about Tony. "Stop fighting. All of us have the same goal of finding the Tesseract."

"Oh, my god," Dr. Banner whispered.

That's the only thing [Name] heard before there's an explosion in the room. [Name] could hear the glass breaking as she's pushed away from the force of the explosion and there's smoke filling the room. [Name] had landed between Captain America and Tony, the two men on either side of her as she sits forward and looks around the room with white smoke filling it.

"Put on the suit," Captain America said.

"Yeah." 

[Name]'s eyes scan the room, seeing that Natasha and Dr. Banner aren't in the room with them anymore. Her eyes scanning for those vermillion feathers and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Hawks push himself to sit forward. [Name] stands up, running towards Hawks and she drops to her knees, feeling the shattered glass behind them, but the glass didn't break through her skin. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a sigh of relief. Hawks didn't shy away from the embrace either, his arms wrapping around her waist as he's also filled with relief at the sight that [Name] is fine. His arms tighten around her, hearing her heartbeat in her chest and he closed his eyes for a moment, forgetting what's happening around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second update for the night
> 
> next chapter will be out next week
> 
> sorry for the cliffhanger


	5. Lost A Captain America Fan-Boy

" _All hands on stations,"_ The PA announced. 

"Hawks," [Name] breathed out, feeling his arms tighten around her. "Hawks, we have to go help."

"Number Three engine is down," Hill announced. 

[Name] looks towards Fury, seeing him have a hand to his head as he's sitting forward. [Name] only understood the word 'three' and she wonders what else is wrong. [Name] looks down at Hawks, seeing the man's face is fine and there's no blood on his face and she lets out another sigh of relief at the sight of an uninjured Hawks in front of her. She sits on the back of her legs, but Hawks doesn't let go of her. 

"We've been hit!"

"Can they get them running?"

"Fire in engine three!"

"Talk to me," Hill ordered, she's the woman with the dark haired pull into a bun. She walks over to someone sitting in front of the computers, probably someone that works on the engines. 

"Turbine looks mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there to make repairs while we're in the air," the man explained. 

Hill lets out a troubled sigh. "If we lose one more engine, we won't be." Hill puts her hand to the earpiece. "Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine."

"Stark, you copy that?" Nick questioned.

" _I'm on it,"_ Tony said. 

"Hawks, we need to help out," [Name] mumbled, Hawks lets out a heavy sigh. "Make sure there's no one that's stuck in the areas that were hit. Please, Hawks."

"Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in detention section then get to the armory," Fury ordered, standing up and leaving the room.

Hawks slowly stands up, his arm around [Name]'s waist as she also stands up with him. [Name] figured that she could go help with Ironman and [Name] knows that Hawks could use his feathers to sense if anyone's injured in the area that's been hit by the explosion. Then, when he's done then he could join her and Ironman with whatever Ironman could be doing. 

"Hawks, stay safe," [Name] said, removing Hawks arm from her. 

Hawks nodded his head, "You, too."

[Name] and Hawks left the room, [Name] going in a different direction than Hawks did. [Name] tries to remember the way to go outside, running as she keeps her wings close to her body so nobody that's running past her that would bump into her or anything. [Name] isn't sure what's exactly happening or why the airship had been hit. 

Hawks was about to go towards where the explosions had hit, but he heard a roar come from somewhere. He stopped in his tracks and he has a gut feeling to tell him to go towards the source of that noise. So, Hawks does just that while he can only hope that [Name] will be alright and wishes that she does good while Hawks is about to face the 'other guy' that Dr. Banner has been talking about. 

[Name] was able to make it outside, seeing Tony in his suit and he's now Ironman and he noticed [Name]. [Name] nodded her head at Ironman, the two of them going towards the destroyed and she could hear Captain America screaming out Stark's name. Not only that, but her eyes widen at the sight of the destroyed part of the airship. She definitely wasn't expecting something like that to happen or be that big from an explosion.

_"Let's see what we've got,"_ Ironman said, slowing down his momentum. [Name] flaps her wings, staying airborne while she watches Ironman. _"I got to get this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris."_ Ironman starts to push something back before he looks at Captain America. " _I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."_

Ironman moves to another spot while [Name] was about to open her mouth to offer Captain America help, but he's already leaping forward. His hands grab the bar above him, swinging his body and he throws himself to land on the platform. [Name] figures that she couldn't really do much with Ironman because of the fact that he's in a clambered spot and [Name] wouldn't be able to fly through there. So she goes towards Captain America. 

[Name] lands on the platform that Captain America jumped on, the man focused on opening the engine control panel and [Name] closes her wings, keeping them close to her body. She stands next to Captain America, seeing all the wires and buttons. She's not even sure of what she's exactly looking at either. It seems like Captain America doesn't know either.

" _What does it look like in ther_ e?"Ironman asked.

Captain America shook his head. "It seems to run on some form of electricity."

_"Well, you're not wrong,"_ Ironman said.

"Okay, the relays are intact," Captain America informed, speaking in Japanese and [Name] doesn't even know what he's been doing. She's just simply watching him. "What's our next move?"

" _Oh, we're speaking Japanese now?_ " Ironman questioned, speaking in Japanese. " _Cosplayer must be with you._ " [Name] rolled her eyes. " _Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm going to have to get in there and push."_

[Name] wasn't expecting to hear Ironman to be speaking in Japanese. Well, at least if she gets close or becomes friends with Ironman, then the man could teach her how to speak English and from what [Name] knows so far is that this man is intelligent. Very intelligent so he could have a faster way of teaching her how to speak English. 

"Ironman, if that thing speeds up, you're gonna be torn to shreds," [Name] stated, her eyebrows furrowed. 

_"That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could..."_ Ironman said.

"Speak English or Japanese!" Captain America suggested.

" _See that red lever?"_ [Name] and Captain America looked around until their eyes land on the red lever. " _It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word."_

Captain America backs up, then he sprints forward and jumps, landing on the platform. [Name] simply flaps her wings, being near Captain America, but her feet isn't touching the platform. She crossed her arms, leaning her body forward as she kicks her feet slowly as she smiled at Captain America. 

"I could have helped you across, Cap," [Name] suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

Captain America shook his head, a smile pulling on his lips. "That would have been too easy."

[Name] shakes her head, feeling the wind rushing at her face while her and Captain America wait. She flaps her wings, just relaxing while she waits and she doesn't notice Captain America's gaze on her wings. He's amazed at the sight of how they're flapping and seeing the feathers shaking from the wind caressing them.

Captain America noticed two people, seeing them on the lower level and he narrowed his eyes. One of them threw out a grenade, [Name] noticed this and Captain America acted quickly. He leaps from his platform, smacking the grenade back towards the three men dressed in black military clothing with guns enters the broken area and Captain America lands on the other platform.

[Name] glared at them, going towards the platform and knocking of the men down. Another man aimed his gun at [Name], about to pull the trigger and Captain America jumps down, landing in front of [Name] and he knocks the gun out of the man's hands. [Name] knocks out the man while Captain America throws the other man over the edge and towards the ground that's awaiting him. [Name] and Captain America look up, seeing another guy down the hallway with his gun pointed towards them.

Captain America pushed [Name] closer to the wall, hearing the machine gun firing at them and Captain America grabs a piece of debris, throwing it at the guy. The guy dodges by stepping to the side while Captain America does some gymnastics to get onto the second level while [Name] knows she wouldn't have a chance against a guy in a hallway with a machine gun in his hands. Unless she would like to get shot on her body or her wings, but she doesn't.

While Captain America is on the second level, he grabs a gun and he starts firing at the man in the hallway. The two men have a gun battle and although [Name] would like to fly up there to help Captain America or go fight the other guy, she knows the other guy will shoot at her. [Name] clenches her jaw, her eyes flickering between Captain America and to the man that's the enemy. 

[Name] hears the engines of the aircraft start to slow down and her eyes widen at the feeling of the aircraft descend. She hopes that Hawks is doing better and he's not gravely injured. [Name] sucked her teeth, knowing she could probably do very little of slowing the crash of the aircraft if she were to fly towards the bottom and hold it up, but she would risk getting stuck by the speed of it descending. But if she doesn't do that, then the aircraft will descend still unless Ironman is able to fix the engines. 

_"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"_ Fury questioned. 

[Name] only understood the name Barton because Fury has told her and Hawks that he was turned into one of Loki's henchmen and that's literally it. She glanced at Captain America, seeing him slowly back up on the platform and also keeping his sights on the enemy that's shoots at either him or [Name] if she were to be in the enemy's sights.

" _This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."_

 _"Stark, we're losing altitude,"_ Fury explained. 

" _Yeah, I noticed_ ," Ironmany said cockily. 

[Name] summoned her staff and she peaks around the corner, stepping back before the man could shoot more bullets towards her. She took deep breaths, she jumps out and flaps her wings to keep flight, throwing the staff towards the man. The man barely dodged and he starts to fire at her which [Name] dodges by flying underneath the debris, her hand grasping the platform so she's stable and out of the enemy's sight. [Name] looks up to see Captain America dangling on a wire and her eyes widen.

"Captain America!" [Name] gasped.

When she looks at him, she noticed something fall and it probably fell out of the airship. That though, is not her main concern and she looks in the direction of the enemy, seeing him hiding behind cover and she looks back at Captain America. With how fast the aircraft is falling, if [Name] removes herself from where she's holding onto and flies to save Captain America, she'll be back in the airship and closer to the enemy with the gun. If she moves fast enough, she should be able to help Captain America.

"C _ap, hit the lever!"_

"I need a minute here!" Captain America yelled.

" _Lever! Now!"_

[Name] clicks her teeth, knowing if Captain America does fall then she'll fly after him. He's a strong man so he should be able to pull himself up from the wire, but she needs to get that enemy down. Somehow, Captain America pulled himself from the wire and back onto the platform and [Name] looks over the platform, peeking above to see the enemy is firing at Captain America. [Name] grits her teeth. 

" _Help!"_

[Name] flaps her wings, flying up and towards the gunman as he's focused on Captain America. The gunman noticed [Name], pointing the gun at her and she closed the distance, letting out a hiss of pain when a bullet grazed the side of her arm and leg. She tackles the gunman to the ground, grabbing the gun from his hands and pulling it out of his grasp, a few bullets had grazed her skin and shot a feather, but other than that, she's good. 

Ironman lets out a yell and [Name] punches the gunman in the face, knocking him out. Captain America had already pulled the lever and Ironman quickly made it towards them. Ironman collapses on the ground and [Name] places her hand on her arm, knowing the graze had cut a little more into her skin and she applied pressure as the aircraft had stopped descending.

_"Agent Coulson is down,"_ Fury informed. 

[Name] wasn't sure who that is, but seeing

" _A medical team is on its way to your location,"_ an agent informed.

" _They're here,"_ Fury stated. She looks from Captain America to Ironman. " _They called it."_

_\---_

[Name] sits at the table with Tony and Steve, both of men aren't in their suits while Nick Fury stands at the front of the table. [Name] waits patiently for Hawks, all her wounds she received from the gunman are minor so she only required bandages or band-aids to cover them. [Name] had changed into clothes that were given to her when she had went to her room since everyone on the aircraft have their own room and [Name] isn't sharing a room with Hawks unfortunately. 

She wasn't expecting the clothing to be so... normal she guessed. She's wearing jeans with a long, black sleeve shirt that cuts low in the front, but but the slits in the back of the shirt were a bit long even though she was able to get her wings through the slits. She didn't think they'd give her clothes although they seem pretty normal, she thought they'd give her the clothing that the agents wear.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," Fury informed, holding something in his hands as Hill stands at the control panel of the aircraft. [Name] is curious as where the others are. "I guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury throws the something in his hands, turns out to be the Steve cards and [Name] noticed one of them has blood on it. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you."

[Name] grimaced, glad to have that device that translates what's being said around her. She felt sadden to think that Coulson had died, remembering him as the one who talked to Steve about his cards. She watched Steve pick up the card that has blood on it, seeing Captain America on it with his suit on and saluating. 

"I lost my one good eye," Fury continued, slowly walking around the table. "Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea." Fury looks from Tony to [Name] and finally to Steve. "In heroes." Tony stands up and he doesn't say anything as he walks towards the exit. "Well, it's an old-fashioned notion." 

[Name] stands up, "I'm going to go look for Hawks."

Fury and Steve nod their heads and [Name] walks towards the exit. She felt bad, feeling like she let down Coulson down even though she hardly knew him. However, from what she had seen after just seeing him once or twice, he seemed like a good guy with content swirling in his eyes. She heard how he died to Loki and how Thor was in the cell after being tricked by Loki somehow, but the thought of a nice guy who is a fan-boy of Captain America that didn't get his cards signed makes her upset at Loki.

[Name] decides to look in the infirmary, wondering if Hawks is possible in there and if he is, are his injuries severe? At the thought of his injuries being severe and the memory of that room being exploded, she hopes that Hawks is still alive and well. She's not sure what would happen if one of them dies in this world then they also die in their world. Or if they were to lose limb, would they return to home with a missing limb?

She remembers where the infirmary is, knowing that she wasn't treated in the infirmary, but a medical team had went to her, Captain America, and Ironman. After she had gotten treated for her minor injuries, she had went to her room since Captain America had suggested that she change clothes while the whole crew on the aircraft are running around and making sure the systems are running smoothly while also taking those who are injured to the infirmary.

[Name] enters the infirmary, seeing crewmembers in the infirmary and sitting on the beds while [Name]'s eyes scan the room. She doesn't see those vermillion wings that she was hoping to see. She exhaled deeply, leaving the infirmary and she heads to Hawks's room, really hoping that Hawks in his room. Fury only mentioned that Dr. Banner and Thor are the only ones that their location are unknown for the moment so that means Hawks should still be on the aircraft.

She wouldn't know what to do if she were the only one to return home if Hawks were to pass away. Or if it's the other way around, although he's more important to the hero society because he is part of the Top Ten Heroes back home. [Name] is only Number Twenty-Six so her importance to the hero society isn't as big as Hawks. [Name] just hopes that if he were to make it out of his world and back home that he would tell her family that she loves them and say goodbye to Midnight, Aizawa, Fat Gum, and the students for her. 

[Name] opens the door to Hawks's room, not bothering to knock and once the doors open, she lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of him. Hawks has his jacket on the bed, the man sitting on his bed with only the undershirt of his hero costume on and [Name] opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. The man stands up from his bed, a soft, genuine smile spreading on his lips as he holds his arms open for her. [Name] didn't need to be indirectly told twice as she approaches him and jumps into his arms. 

She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes at the feeling of Hawks's arms wrapping around her waist tightly. The door had closed behind her once she stepped inside and they're away from everyone else that belongs to this world while her and Hawks are the only two that don't belong. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, a blush coating her cheeks as Hawks let out a heavy sigh. They pulled away slightly, [Name]'s hands resting on his shoulders while his arms are around her waist still. 

"Hawks, your face," [Name] said, looking at him in concern. 

He let out a laugh, "Yeah, well, Dr. Banner is pretty strong." His right eye is bruising and there's a bandage on his cheek, a cut underneath it. [Name] noticed the bandages wrapping around his upper arm, probably having cuts on his upper arm. "Thor is strong, too. That fucking hammer of his is heavy and not even Dr. Banner could pick it up."

"Dr. Banner?" [Name] asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean he's strong?" 

"Oh, Dr. Banner can turn into this strong, giant green man who has anger issues and gets angry at everything," Haws explained. He lets out a sigh, letting go of [Name] and he walks back to his bed, taking a seat on it. "I didn't use all my feathers, but just the two big feathers and he punched the shit out of me. But Agent Romanoff is okay though. She was being chased by Green Man." Hawks's eyes trails from the top of her head and down her body, "You seem in good condition, considering what happened."

"Yeah, getting shot at was kind of scary," [Name] sighed, taking a seat beside Hawks. He grabbed her hand, his gloved fingers interlocking with hers and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Fury and Mr. Stark had the idea of this team of heroes called the Avengers when they couldn't win a fight that the Avengers could."

"Avengers, huh?" Hawks asked, letting out a sigh. "Loki escaped, right?" 

"Yeah," [Name] replied, closing her eyes as she feels Hawks squeeze her hands. "I don't know what the plan is now."

"We'll figure something out," Hawks assured. 

"I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason i cant seem to update next week when i say i will but i never do
> 
> the updates just come out earlier than a waiting for a week
> 
> i just love writing about hawks so maybe that's why
> 
> so, i use Captain America when he is wearing his suit and when he's not wearing his suit, Steve will be used
> 
> same with Ironman/Tony Stark and Dr. Banner/Hulk
> 
> there might be a second update, not sure


	6. The Alien Army

[Name] lets out a deep sigh, "You know, I'm just going to throw this out there." 

Hawks's body tensed up, not sure if what [Name] is going to say is a confession or possibly a deep secret she has. Hawks isn't sure which one he's hoping for and the thought of [Name] feeling the same towards him make his heart jump in his throat. If she does have feelings for him, then he wouldn't really have to worry about Steve fucking Rogers stealing [Name]'s attention as much. Hawks wouldn't have to feel that jealousy in his chest. 

"I'm really scared to lose you, Hawks," [Name] confessed, removing her head from his shoulder. She looks up at him, concerned swirling in her eyes as Hawks gazes into them. "I don't want to lose you. I care about you and to think about losing a friend here and then going home without you beside me, I don't think I could live a normal life if that were to happen."

"[Last Name]," Hawks mumbled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you here and have you be by yourself. Like I said, we're going to get through this together. I would also like to have you beside me when we return home, too."

"Good," [Name] whispered. 

"Hawks!"

[Name] and Hawks looks towards the door, the door opened with Captain America standing in the doorway. [Name] stands up with Hawks sitting on the bed and Captain America looked between the two winged heroes. He nods his head, opening his mouth, but he closes it and Hawks grabbed his jacket, putting it on.

"Something wrong, Captain America?" Hawks asked. 

"Suit up and get ready," Captain America said, speaking in Japanese for [Name] to understand. "It's time to go."

"Where?" [Name] asked, Hawks appearing at her side. 

Captain America glances at her. "I'll tell you guys on the way."

"He said the same thing for us." Natasha appeared in Hawks room. 

There's another man with her. [Name] doesn't recognize him, but he has short, light hair. His clothing is dark, his shirt sleeveless and she noticed the Quiver on his back. She figured this is Agent Barton and [Name] figured the man is back to normal since he's with Natasha and Captain America. She smiles at him. 

"Agent Clint Barton," Barton said, holding out his hand towards [Name] and Hawks. He isn't speaking in Japanese. "Also known as Hawkeye." 

"Hawkeye?" Hawks asked in English, raising a teasing eyebrow with a smirk on his lips. Hawks shakes his hand. "Well, I'm Hawks and she's Mercy." [Name] waved at Barton and Barton nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Hawkeye, huh?"

Barton slightly narrowed his eyes at Hawks, "Hawks, right? Your code name is because of your wings, right?" 

"Yeah, part of it," Hawks informed, nodding his head. "What about you?" 

"I have keen eyesight and I'm an excellent shot," Barton explained. Hawks slowly nods his head. "Master archer and marksman." 

"Can we get going?" Natasha asked, looking between the two men. "You guys can do this later." 

"Sure!" Hawks replied, nodding his head.

Captain America leads the way with Barton on his left side and Natasha on his right. [Name] walks next to Natasha and Hawks is beside her, both of them keeping their wings close to themselves so no one bumps into them. [Name] isn't sure what's being exchanged with the others since Barton doesn't know Japanese so everything is being discussed in English. [Name] doesn't mind since Hawks is helping with telling her of what's being said.

[Name] walks next to Hawks as the two pro heroes are walking next to Natasha. They walk in the area where they keep the jets and airships on the aircraft. [Name] isn't sure where they're going exactly until Captain America along with them and the two Agents walk onto a jet. [Name] isn't sure where Ironman is, either, but it seems like it's going to be her, Hawks, Captain America, Natasha, and Hawkeye. 

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here," an engineer informed.

"Son, just don't," Captain America advised.

\---

[Name]'s mouth is agape, her and Hawks staring up at the sky as there's a blue light sprouting from a roof top and it's being shot into the sky. There's a blue-ish, black portal that's opening up and something is exiting from the portal. There's aliens on hoverbikes going through the city, firing lasers and bringing destruction on whatever they shoot at, bringing panic to the citizens in the city and causing those citizens to go inside buildings to escape from being shot by lasers. 

She felt a hand grab her own and squeeze it. She looks at Hawks, his eyes focused on the portal that's opened and she lets out a sigh. He should be able to catch up to the aliens on the hoverbikes and knock them off, but he has very limited feathers. If his feathers burn then he wouldn't be able to really do much. [Name] will make sure to cover his back as much as she can since if he loses too many feathers, he won't be able to fly.

"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast," Natasha informed.

 _"What? Did you stop for drive-through?"_ Ironman asked sassily. _"Swing up Park. I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."_

Hawkeye continues to pilots the jet while Natasha is in charge of the machine gun attached to the jet. [Name], Hawks, and Captain America watch as they're approaching a building that looks like a bank and Ironman goes by with the aliens following right behind him. Natasha starts firing, shooting at the aliens on the hoverbikes and destroying them. Hawkeye pilots the jet near the Stark Tower, [Name] sees Thor and Loki fighting it out on the large balcony of the Stark Tower.

"Nat?" Hawkeye asked.

"I see him," Natasha informed.

Hawkeye makes the jet face the fighting Asgardians and Natasha starts to fire at Loki when he pushed Thor away. Loki points the spector at the jet, firing once and breaking the wing on the jet. Hawks's arm wraps around [Name]'s waist when the jet shook and Thor tackles Loki before Loki could fire another power shot at the jet. [Name]'s eyes widen as Hawkeye is starting to lose control of the jet.

Hawks grabbed onto a handle above him and he has one arm wrapped around [Name]'s body. Captain America grabbed onto a handle above him, making sure he doesn't fall down as Hawkeye is doing his best to not have the jet crash into any buildings. [Name] clutched onto Hawks's waist and she reached for the handle above herself, feeling the jet moving around in circles and swaying. 

A yelp escapes [Name]'s mouth at the feeling of the jet jerking when it scraped a corner of a building. The ground gets closer to the ground and [Name] watches as the jet hits the ground, skidding and breaking the pavement underneath it. The jet skids to a stop when it hits the thick, cement pillars of a building in front of them and [Name] let out a sigh of relief. 

Her, Hawks, and Captain America let go of the handle above them. Natasha and Hawkeye unstrap themselves from the seat as the hatch opens while [Name], Hawks, and Captain America walk towards the hatch. Natasha and Hawkeye are right behind them and [Name]'s eyes widen at the sight of abandon cars on the streets or flipped over cars. She sees civilians screaming and running, looking for places to take cover from the alien army coming through the portal. 

[Name] flaps her wings and Hawks is right next to her as Captain America, Natasha, and Hawkeye are running on the ground and they look at the Stark Tower. [Name] looks at the Stark Tower, knowing that Loki and Thor are up there, but [Name] needs to do something about the aliens on the hoverbikes that are just flying through the city.

"We got to get back up there," Captain America informed. 

Captain America, Hawkeye, and Natasha are running down the street. [Name] and Hawks fly above them, the two pro heroes looking around and making sure there's no citizens that are stuck underneath debris. However, as they're on the bridge that they passed by and the five heroes come to a stop at the noise of a mechanical hum. 

[Name] and the others look at the portal that's high in the sky as there's something massive that's about to enter through the portal. [Name]'s eyes widen, hearing a roar from the large creature that just came out of the portal. It's like a mix of a caterpillar and a centipede, but wearing armor on it and it's incredibly long, too. It flies down the Stark Tower, it's body curling as it straights out and flies more into the city and it's armored spike-leg had broken the tip of the large bank in front of them.

[Name] and the others were able to glance at its belly as it passes above them, seeing it deploy aliens fighters and the alien fighters land on the buildings or the ground. [Name] nor Hawks have seen anything like this and [Name] knows that neither her nor Hawks could possibly defeat that mixture of an armor caterpillar or centipede creature. 

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Captain America asked, looking around. 

_"Seeing. Still working on believing,"_ Ironman said. " _Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"_

"Banner?" Captain America questioned. 

_"Just keep me posted,_ " Ironman suggested.

The alien fighters dropped from the buildings and Captain America gestured for Hawks and [Name] to get down low. [Name] and Hawks did what they were told, their feet touching the ground and they crouched down near a yellow, abandoned cab while Natasha, Hawkeye, and Captain America took cover behind the one next to theirs.

"We've got civilians still trapped up there," Hawkeye informed. 

[Name] noticed a couple aliens on hoverbikes pass by and her eyes widen at the sight of Loki on one of them. She only noticed his green cape and his gold, horned helmet. [Name] glared at him, seeing the group of aliens on the hoverbikes start to fire at the citizens on the street and there's explosions made from the lasers hitting the cars and a few cars catch on fire. [Name] didn't like it and she also didn't like it when there's citizens being endangered, either.

"They're fish in a barrel down there," Captain America said, looking over the cab.

A shot had hit the glass on the cab and Captain America ducked down. Hawks sent out a few of his feathers while Natasha fired at the fighter aliens and Hawkeye moved his position to the cab in front of them. [Name] and Hawks looked at each other and Hawks sucked his teeth, bringing back his feathers. 

"We got this," Natasha informed, glancing at Captain to [Name], and Hawks. "It's good. Go."

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Captain America asked, turning his attention to Hawkeye. 

Hawkeye looks to Captain America, "Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure."

Hawkeye grabbed an arrow, standing up tall as he pulled the arrow back on his bow and fired. The arrow hit one of the alien fighters, the alien falling back and that arrow had exploded into tiny blades that shot at the aliens around it, knocking them down. Captain America stands up as Natasha starts shooting at the aliens.

Hawks turns towards them and he flaps his wings, taking flight with [Name] following him, "Me and Mercy will take care of those flying above." 

There's a few alien hoverbikes shooting at Captain America when he jumped from the bridge. Hawks sent out his feathers, falling towards the ground and [Name] quickly grabbed his hand before he could get any closer to the ground. Hawks gives her a smile and using his feathers to sharpen to cut the aliens. A few start firing at [Name] and Hawks, [Name] flying after them and wheel barreling to avoid getting shot at.

[Name] summoned her staff and she throws it at the alien that started to fire at her, knocking it off the hoverbike. [Name] stops using her staff and Hawks recalls his feathers back, being able to fly again. [Name] and Hawks fly next to each other, following after the aliens on the hoverbike and [Name] stopped using her staff, making it disappear and reappear into her hands, ready to throw it once more. 

"Be care of the ones on buildings!" Hawks yelled over the noise, dodging a laser. 

[Name] nods her head and she picks up her speed, landing on the hoverbike and she used her staff to fight the alien. She kept a glare on her face, dodging a punch from the alien and she knocked the gun out of its hands. She also knocked him off, too and the alien that's driving the hoverbike pointed its gun at [Name]. Hawks landed on the hoverbike, using one of his primary feathers to slice the alien and it fell. The two pro heroes flew off the hoverbike before it could crash and they continued to go after the group they've been chasing.

"[Last Name], we're going to have to kill them," Hawks stated, his gaze hard. "We can't just knock them out." 

[Name] clenched her jaw. "I'll do what I can." 

_"Well, we got its attention."_ Hawks quickly told [Name] what Ironman had said. " _What the hell was step two?"_

A gasp escaped [Name]'s mouth, feeling something jump onto her back and she fell towards the ground. She could hear the noise the alien is making and she clenched her jaw tight. She reached behind her, grabbing the alien by its hand and Hawks appeared next to her crazily fast, using his feathered sword to slice its head off and it fell limp. [Name] let the body go, letting it fall to the ground. 

"Thanks," [Name] said quickly. 

Hawks nodded his head, the two pro heroes following after the three group of aliens on the hoverbikes. [Name] quickly catches up to one of them, using her staff to deflect any punches or strikes from the alien and she let her staff disappear. She punched the alien in its face and she quickly made her way towards the hoverbikes. She wasn't sure what was the right way of stopping it, but she grabs the handle and tears it off. She flies away and the hoverbike crashes into a building, a small explosion setting off and Hawks had already dealt with a second one. 

[Name] and Hawks fly after the third group and she could see Natasha and Hawkeye at the bridge still fighting. The group of aliens on the hoverbikes that her and Hawks had flew after must have circled around buildings. Hawks sent out all his feathers and [Name] quickly clasps her hand around his as he falls and he squeezed her hand as he used his feathers to sharpen and cut down the aliens, the hoverbike crashing on the ground.

[Name] and Hawks had landed on the bridge, Hawks recalling all his feathers as soon as Thor had landed on the ground. [Name] and Hawks along with Captain America, Hawkeye, and Natasha walk towards him after the bridge is completely clear of the fighter aliens. 

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain America questioned, putting his shield back on his arm.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable," Thor explained, [Name] noticed a stab wound on his side.

_"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys,"_ Ironman informed. 

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team," Captain America stated, looking at Stark Tower.

Thor is glaring at Stark Tower, "I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Yeah? Well, get in line," Hawkeye suggested. 

"Save it," Captain America said. 

[Name] appears at Thor's side, looking at him in concern. "Thor, you're injured."

"I'm alright," Thor said, glancing at her. "No need to worry about me, Angel." 

"Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need," Captain America explained, walking forward and towards Hawkeye then passes him. He starts to walk backwards as he talk [Name] and them. "Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to..."

[Name] noticed a motorcycle approaching them and it's Dr. Banner on the motorcycle. She smiles, glad to see the man looks well since she's not sure where he was possibly although he looks a little disheveled. [Name] and the others approach him as Dr. Banner gets off the motorcycle and mets them halfway. Hawks was glad to see Dr. Banner and not the other guy because the other guy had bruised up Hawks's torso and face a little.

"So, this all seems horrible," Dr. Banner said, gazing at the others.

"I've seen worse," Natasha voiced.

"Sorry," Dr. Banner said.

Natasha nodded her head, "No, we could use a little worse."

Dr. Banner looks towards Hawks. "Sorry about the... you know." Dr. Banner gestures to his own eye, knowing that there's a black eye forming on Hawks's right eye. 

"It's good," Hawks chuckled. 

"Stark, we got him," Captain America informed. 

_"Banner?"_

"Just like you said."

_"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."_

As soon as those words left Ironman's mouth, [Name] sees Ironman turn onto the street that they're on. That alien creature still chasing after Ironman, the armor leg-spike crashed into the corner of the building as it also turned onto the long street. Pieces of the building broke off and [Name] didn't like this one bit. Hawks's body tensed up, his wings puffing up as Thor lets out a snarl and adjust his handle on the hammer. 

Natasha shook her head in disbelief. "I don't see how that's a party."

Ironman flies low on the ground, the creature mimicking Ironman and Ironman passed by [Name] and them overhead. The creature is still in the distance and getting closer by the second. [Name] could hear the loud noise the creature is making as its body is skidding and breaking the ground beneath it. Dr. Banner looks at them before he turns around and faces the creature.

"Dr. Banner," Captain America called out, he steps forward. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Dr. Banner continues to walk towards the creature. He looks over his shoulder, "That's my secret, Captain." He stops walking and the creature is getting real close. He looks over his shoulder, "I'm always angry."

[Name]'s eyes widen, watching Dr. Banner's pale skin turn to green and his body mass increase. The shirt is ripped from his body as Dr. Banner is now Hulk and Hulk threw his fist out. The creature's head made contact with Hulk's fist, slowing down the creature's momentum while Hulk is skidding back a bit from the inertia. 

[Name]'s mouth dropped open, watching as the creature's body is flung up and the armor is clanking and cracking. [Name] almost flew up to stop the rest of its body landing on the others, but Ironman is already on it. He fires a shot into a weak part of the creature and Hawks had immediately grabbed [Name] and held out his wings to shield both himself and [Name] from the blast that had just occurred. The creature's body skids off to the side of the bridge, landing on the street below the bridge.

Hawks removes himself from [Name], none of his feathers were burnt off or singed from the heat, either. [Name] stands up, looking at Hawks and she let out a sigh of relief at the sight that he's okay. The alien fighters let out screeches and Hulk lets out his own roar as [Name] and Hawks stand proud. The heroes stand in a circle, their backs facing their backs as [Name] and Hawks look around at the fighter aliens on the buildings' walls.

The heroes look up, seeing two more of those creature come out of the portal and [Name] clenched her jaw, closing her hands into fists. She may not be able to defeat those creatures, but [Name] will do whatever she can to take down those aliens on the hoverbikes. 

"We have a problem," [Name] stated, looking up.

"Call it, Captain," Ironman suggested.

"All right, listen up," Captain America started, stepping forward. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash." 

"Can you give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked, his eyes looking towards Ironman.

"Right," Ironman said, nodding his head. "Better clench up, Legolas.

The two take off. 

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal," Captain America ordered. "Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor spins his hammer, taking flight and Captain America looks at [Name] and Hawks. He switches to Japanese, "Hawks, Mercy, I want you two to take down anything that flies or on high ground that we can't reach."

"Got it, Cap!" Hawks exclaimed, nodding his head and saluting Captain America. "Let's go, [Last Name]!" 

[Name] and Hawks take off flying as she can hear Hulk let out yells and grunts. She and Hawks looked at each other, smiles on their faces as they fly above the street. [Name] immediately flies after the aliens on hoverbikes while Hawks is fighting the alien fighters on the buildings to stop them from shooting at [Name]. He uses his long, primary feathers as swords to cut them down while [Name] fights the alien pairs on hoverbikes. 

She dodges a shot being fired at her and grabbed the alien by its arm, immediately using her other hand to grab it by its throat and tore off its arm. She threw the alien's body on the ground and stomped on its head then she grabbed the alien piloting the hoverbike and she let out a hiss of pain when it swiped at her. Its fingers had cut through her skin,but that didn't stop her from punching it in the face and letting it fall to its death. 

[Name] moved to the next hoverbike with an alien pair on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeing as there's 30 minutes left on the movie
> 
> the last or second to last chapter will come out tonight
> 
> but this story is far from over
> 
> we still have the other avengers movie AND a few appearances in captain america's civil war too


	7. Avengers

[Name] moved to the next hoverbike with an alien pair on it. [Name] just narrowly avoided from being shot at and she looked behind, seeing more of the aliens on hoverbikes following after her. Hawks sent out his feathers, sharpening them and cutting down a few aliens on the hoverbikes that are shooting at [Name]. The aliens don't know what to do about the sharp feathers and they started firing at random whenever a feather had gotten close to them.

_"Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail,"_ Hawkeye informed.

" _I'm just trying to keep them off the streets,"_ Ironman said.

" _Well, they can't bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner,"_ Hawkeye suggested.

_"I will roger that."_

[Name] noticed Hawks falling towards the ground and her eyes widen. She avoided the lasers that are shooting out from the aliens that were trying to shoot the feathers. [Name] held out her hands, knowing she'll get to Hawks before he falls to the ground and she closed in on him falling. The man looking at [Name] without an ounce of fear in his eyes as he's falling towards the ground. A smile grows on [Name]'s lips, their eyes making contact and [Name] let out a quiet sigh of relief when their hands met.

"My prince charming!" Hawks teased, letting out a laugh.

[Name] playfully rolls her eyes. "Shut up or I'll drop you."

[Name] and Hawks land on a rooftop, Hawks's feet touch the ground and [Name] closed her wings. She lets out a hiss, the stinging pain on her arm and Hawks is directly in front of her. He takes her injured arm into his hand, observing the injury while [Name] could hear the hummer from the hoverbikes that had sped past the rooftop they're on. Not only that, but [Name] knows they need to get back into the battle. Hawks recalled most of his feathers, a couple of them missing. 

"Once this is done, I'll patch this up," Hawks said, indicating her injured arm. 

[Name] lets out a breathless chuckle. "Who would have thought we'd end up in this mess?"

Hawks laughed. "Yeah. I didn't think this would happened."

"Let's get back into," [Name] said. Hawks nodded his head.

The two winged heroes step off the rooftop, flying after a squadron of the alien hoverbikes. [Name] and Hawks are flying after one squadron when another squadron appears behind them. [Name] looks behind her, dodging the lasers and getting too close to comfort for getting shot on the wings. Hawks turns to his side, his eyes focused on [Name] and they soften a little bit. 

"[Last Name], focus on the ones behind us and I'll get the ones in front of us," Hawks instructed, [Name] nods her head.

Hawks increased his flying speed while [Name] decreased her own and she flew above the squadron. [Name] summoned her staff, using her strength to slam her staff down and break a hole in one of the hoverbikes. The hoverbike exploded and [Name] moved onto the next one, landing on it and she avoided the blade on the gun from being stabbed into her side. She lifted her leg, kicking the alien and she grabbed the gun from it. She immediately fired at the alien piloting the hoverbike and shot him.

She jumped off the hoverbike and it crashed into a building. Another squadron had turned onto the street that [Name] and Hawks are on, but [Name] recognized Natasha piloting the hoverbike with a few aliens shooting at her. [Name] flew forward, summoning her staff into her hands once more and going to the hoverbike that's firing at Natasha. Ironman had joined too, shooting a few beams at the hoverbikes and making them explode. 

[Name] used her staff, to slam the alien onto the ground and then using her leg to knock the piloting the hoverbike unconscious. [Name] flew off the hoverbike as Hawks took care of the rest. Hawks falls towards the ground, the feathers on his wings puny and he holds his hands above his head, blind trust in [Name] that she will catch him. [Name] flies after him and she increased her pace to chase after Hawks. He was getting a bit too close for comfort to the ground.

Hawks looked up, "[Last Name]!"

"I know!" [Name] screamed.

She finally grabbed his arms, flying away from the ground with a strong push of her wings. Captain America and Ironman are fighting on the ground and then Ironman flies into the ground, scaling a building quickly that Hawkeye is on and Hawkeye noticed a hoverbike with three aliens on it. He immediately shot an arrow at the hoverbike and the hoverbike crashed onto that creature that's a mixture of a caterpillar and a centipede. Hulk is currently riding the creature and fighting the aliens on it. Thor then lands on the creature and starts fighting the fighter aliens on it.

A gasp escaped [Name]'s lips, a two fighter aliens landing on her and [Name], Hawks, and the two aliens start to fall towards the ground. Hawks recalled the feathers that he can that are able to make him fly as [Name] is struggling to get the aliens off of her. She lets out hisses and yelps of pain, feeling a blade graze her skin or break through her skin. One of the aliens is on her wing, gripping the bone structure tight and the other one is on her back, holding onto her upper leg and her arm. 

Hawks held [Name]'s free hand, flapping his wings to decrease their momentum of falling to the ground while he uses a primary feather as a sword. He's doing his best to slash at the alien on her wing without trying to injure [Name]. [Name] used her other wing, doing whatever she can to flap it so they can keep their balance in the sky without falling, but it's hardly working. A scream escapes [Name]'s lips, feeling a blade plunge into her side and her wing. 

Hawks glared at them, using the feathers on his wings to sharpen and slice at the two aliens. Their falling increases and the aliens had taken their blades out of [Name]'s body to slash at the sharp feathers. The two aliens were sliced, their heads falling off and their bodies fell limp, falling off of [Name]'s body. Hawks recalled his feathers, flapping his wings and he wrapped his arms around [Name]'s body, scaling up the tall building. 

_"Hawks, Mercy, there's civilians that are being surrounded on Fifth Street."_

He lands on the rooftop and [Name] lets out a groan of pain. She presses her hand on the side, applying pressure while Hawks inspects [Name]'s wing. He lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that she should still be able to fly, but it'll hurt, but it's better than not being able to fly completely. He applies pressure on [Name]'s wing, her blood getting on his gloved hands, but he couldn't see her blood on the gloves because the gloves are black. 

"[Last Name], how you feeling?" Hawks asked, looking at her in concern.

[Name] let out a couple of quick breaths, "I'm good. We need to help."

"You need to cover that," Hawks stated.

"I'll be fine," [Name] said, standing up. 

"We'll head there," Hawks informed Hawkeye. "Let's go, [Last Name]."

[Name] nods her head, Hawks takes flight and she follows after him. [Name]'s a bit slower, her hand clutching her side tightly and she noticed a fighter alien was about to drop onto Hawks. She grits her teeth, flying above Hawks and she wrapped her arms around the fight alien, crashing into a building and pushing the fighter alien more into the building. Hawks stopped flying, his eyes focused on [Name] in concern and she punched the fight alien into the building, creating a hole with its body.

She made her way over towards Hawks and they continued to go towards Fifth Street, Hawks sending out few feathers to cut down a few fighter aliens and [Name] staying near Hawks. Her and Hawks flew above where the civilians are and seeing a couple of aliens surround them with their guns aimed at the civilians, too. [Name] sucked her teeth and she looked at Hawks.

"Hawks, use all your feathers to move that group of citizens," [Name] suggested, Hawks nodded his head. "Then, we'll drop down and fight them. Good plan?"

"Of course," Hawks replied.

[Name] grabbed his arm, Hawks sending out all his feathers to grab the back of the civilians clothes and bringing them towards a building. The aliens started to fire at them, but Hawks made sure the feathers would help the citizens dodge as they go inside a building and [Name] flies down to the ground in the back of the aliens. [Name] lets go of Hawks, the man using two large primary feathers and [Name] summoned her staff, holding it in her hands. 

She threw the staff at the alien, knocking the alien and all of them turn towards [Name] and Hawks. There's about 10 of them and all of them have their space guns that are either long barrel with a knife at the end or smaller, but has blue glow to the side. Hawks recalled his feathers and he opened his wings. [Name] charged towards the aliens, lasers being fired at her and Hawks. [Name] jumped up, flapping her wings and avoiding the lasers and she slammed her staff on the alien's head.

She used the long part of her staff to push the alien into the others, knocking them all down. Hawks used the sharp feathers to punge into the aliens to kill them while [Name] started to fight at the other aliens. [Name] let out a hiss, breathing heavily as a laser grazed her arm and leg, but she was able to knock them all down and Hawks have the finish kill to them. She stands there, catching her breath as the pain on her body is stinging. 

"[Last Name], how are you doing?" Hawks asked, recalling all his feathers back to his body. 

[Name] nods her head, "Good. I can still fight."

"Maybe--"

[Name]'s eyes widen, seeing aliens appear behind Hawks and she rushes towards him. He takes out two primary feathers, but there's too many for just the two of them. [Name] wraps her arms around and tackles him to the ground, avoiding the first wave of lasers being fired at them. Hawks sends out all his feathers, his ability to fly is canceled out since he has no more feathers besides puny ones and he's doing whatever he can to cut down the aliens.

[Name] stands up, summoning her staff and she throws it at them. A groan escapes her lips, falling to her knees after getting shot in the stomach and Hawks looked at her in concern. Hawks fell down, getting shot twice and he lays on his back, staring up at the sky as he's letting out groans and pains. [Name] pushes herself to stand up, standing in front of Hawks's body and she runs towards the aliens. Hawks continues to use his feathers to cut down the aliens, but he's not able to cut them all down or cut them down in one slash. 

[Name] knocked them down and she felt her arms shake. She grabbed one of the abandon cars, picking it up and she throws it at the clambered spot of aliens and knocking them away. She stands still, breathing heavily and she looks over at Hawks, seeing the man sit forward and [Name] looked back at the aliens as Hawks is using his feathers still.

" _I can close it. Can anybody copy?"_ Natasha questioned. _"I can shut the portal down."_

 _"Do it!"_ Captain America instructed.

" _No, wait!"_ Ironman argued. 

" _Stark, these things are still coming,_ " Captain America stated. 

" _I got a nuke coming,_ " Ironman informed. Hawks's eyes widen and he pushes himself to stand up. " _It's gonna blow in less than a minute._ "

Hawks heard a beeping noise and he looks towards the source, seeing a device on the ground that's a few feet away from [Name]. His eyes widen, having all his feathers go towards the device and he picks it up with the feathers. Hawks runs over to [Name], wrapping his arms around her and having his back face the bomb as he shields her. He makes his feathers that's carrying the bomb go high, but he wasn't able to make it go as high as he wants because it explodes.

_"And I know just where to put it,"_ Ironman said.

The force pushed Hawks and [Name] to fall on the ground. The two winged heroes pant heavily, lying on the cement ground underneath them or well, [Name] is underneath the cement ground while Hawks is on top of her. He doesn't have enough feathers for him to fly and [Name] seems like she's starting to tire out. He removed himself from her, feeling her skin is burning hot and he looks at her in concern. He could see the light smoke rising off of her skin. 

"[Last Name]--"

"I just..." [Name] breathed, shutting her eyes. "I need to stop using my Quirk."

Hawks nods his head, [Name] makes her staff disappear and [Name] pushes herself to sit forward. Hawks sits next to her, staring at her in concern and she pushes herself to stand up. [Name]'s movements are slow and she grabs Hawks's hand, flapping her wings so she and Hawks won't have to fight alone. She'll look for Captain America because he said he's gonna stay on the ground. 

" _Stark, you know that's a one-way trip,"_ Captain America informed.

" _Save the rest for the turn, J,"_ Ironman ignored Captain America.

[Name]'s flying movements are slow and she flew to where Captain America is on the bridge. She and Hawks landed on the bridge, Hawks staying on his feet while [Name] drops to her knees. Hawks is at her side, Thor and Captain America making their way towards the winged heroes and Hawks crouches down, his hands hovering above her shoulders as her skin is still hot.

"He can't be serious," [Name] said, watching Ironman fly above them with the nuke above him. 

She watches as Ironman heads towards the portal with the nuke above him and his grip is on the nuke. Ironman scales Stark Tower quickly, flying up and getting closer to the portal. He enters the portal, [Name]'s eyes widening as she feels her body cool off slowly and she hopes, really hopes that Ironman will make it back out of the portal in time. 

While Ironman entered the portal, flew halfway in with the power he had left in his suit and he let go of the nuke. His suit powers down, falling towards the portal's entrance and Ironman watches as the nuke makes contact with the alien ship and explodes. 

[Name] looks around, seeing the aliens that were about to approach them power down and drop to the ground. She let out a sigh of relief, but she looks at the entrance of the portal, wanting to see Ironman's body. She heard the muffled explosion and [Name] knew the nuke hit the alien ship which she's glad for, but she needs to know that Ironman will make it out alive.

"Close it," Captain America said, his eyes focused on the portal. 

The blue light that's connected from the portal to a rooftop disappears and the portal closes. A gasp escaped [Name]'s lips, seeing Ironman fall and he had made it out in time before the portal closed and he'd be stuck in space. [Name] stands up, her body warm, but her movements shouldn't be so slow.

"Son of a gun," Captain America commented.

Hawks smirked, "The bastard made it."

"He's not slowing down," Thor stated.

"[Last---"

[Name] already took flight, flapping her wings strong enough to give herself a push. She kept her gaze focused on Ironman's body, the three men she left behind watches with wide eyes as [Name] closes the distance between her and Ironman. A wave of relief washes over her body when [Name] was able to grab hold of Ironman, holding his metal bodied suit in her arms. It was short lasted, though.

Hulk had grabbed a hold of both [Name] and Ironman. Hulk only using one arm around the two adults, [Name]'s wings feel crushed awkwardly between Hulk's body and Ironman. Hulk used his other hand to slow down his momentum of them falling by having his hand on the building next to them. His hand destroyed the wall and Hulk jumps off the building.

He falls towards the bridge, angling his body so that his back faced the ground when they crashed. Hulk's body skidded to a stop and he pushed Ironman off of him completely while [Name] helped herself stand up. Hawks, Thor, and Captain America ran over as the men look at Ironman in worry while Hawks's eyes scan [Name]'s body for any injuries that might have occurred when Hulk grabbed her and Ironman. Luckily, there weren't any injures. 

Thor pushed Ironman onto his back, seeing the suit is powered down. [Name] grabbed Hawks's hand, squeezing it as she looks at Ironman in worry. Normally, the eyes of the suit would be lit up, but it's not. [Name] just met Ironman not too long ago and she would really hope that he's not dead. He didn't seem that bad at first.

"Is he breathing?" Captain America asked.

Thor broke the mask of the suit and threw it. Captain America put his ear to Ironman's chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat but he pulls away. [Name] sees the man face, his eyes closed and [Name] felt the sting in her eyes. She turned towards Hawks, the man wrapping his arms around her as they see that Ironman isn't opening his eyes. They can't even tell if he's breathing either.

Hulk stands up, and then he roars. His roar making Ironman gasp and his eyes snapped open. Hulk lets out another roar, smacking his chest and a smile grows on [Name]'s lips at the sight that Ironman is alive. Hawks loosen his arms around her, not wanting to let her go just yet and just wanting to savor the feeling of her in his arms.

"What the hell?" Ironman asked, looking at those around him. He looks at Captain America. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Captain America sits back, one leg propped up as he looks away. He looks around, nodding his head and breathing heavily, "We won."

Ironman closed his eyes in relief. "All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma?" [Name] and Hawks smiled, [Name] glad to see Ironman alive although she doesn't understand what he's saying and Hawks smiling at Ironman's attitude. "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet," Thor stated, his eyes focused on Stark Tower.

There's a silence, knowing that Thor means Loki. [Name] isn't sure where the Asgardian could be, but it shouldn't be hard. [Name]'s just glad that the whole aliens aren't trying to shoot at them anymore and that was definitely a first time experience for [Name] and Hawks. This would have never happened back at home with aliens and stuff like that.

"And then shawarma after," Ironman said.

\---

Loki lets out a groan, pushing his body to get out of the crate his body made after being slammed into it by Hulk. Loki leaned against the two steps in the Stark Tower on the top floor, his eyes somewhat wide as he looks in front of him. His face has a few cuts on it as he looks at the Avengers in front of him,

Hawkeye has an arrow pointed at Loki, crouching down. Behind Hawkeye is Ironman in his suit without the helmet on, Hulk who's standing behind Captain America. [Name] and Hawks are standing directly behind Hawkeye, Hawks having no feathers besides one feather and [Name] clenched her hands into fists. Next to them is Thor who's holding his hammer and Natasha is holding the specter in her hands.

Loki looks at them, "If it's all the same to you." He adjusts his spot on the steps, letting out a breathless chuckle with a harmless smile on his lips. "I'll have that drink now." 

***

[Name] and Hawks stand by each other, Hawks wearing a brown, leather jacket with a fur cuffs on the collar and a grey shirt underneath and a necklace around his neck. He has black gloves on and black jeans with a brown belt holding them up. [Name] just wears a hoodie with, somewhat ripped jeans as she walks with him. 

Thor and Loki walk towards the middle of the pavement in the Central Park. Loki's hands are cuffed with a long chain between them and he has a mouth guard on the lower half of his face. Tony is wearing a silver suit and carrying a briefcase, Steve is wearing a brown leather jacket with a blue shirt underneath and khaki pants. Natasha and Clint are also in causal clothes and Dr. Banner is wearing a yellow shirt and light pants.

Tony opens the briefcase as there's another man [Name] doesn't recognize. Dr. Banner grabs the Tesseract and places it in a gold device with a contain in the middle then the man hands the device with the Tesseract locked inside to Thor. Thor holds the handle on the end of the container and Loki grabs the other end. Thor looks around at the others and nods his head, turning the handle, the two Asgardians' bodies engulfed in a bright, blue light and then disappear to the sky in blue particles. 

[Name] and Hawks decided to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. because they would have a place to stay. Which is the only reason why they're staying with the organization and Steve and Natasha will also be going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. as well. Tony is going back to the Stark Tower to rebuild the destruction while Dr. Banner is returning to his home in Africa and Clint is returning home to his family. 

Tony had drive off as everyone said their goodbyes, Br. Banner had joined Tony in his car. Natasha and Clint are in their own car as well, driving off and Steve has his motorcycle. [Name] walks over to Steve with Hawks watching her movements and she smiles at Steve, the man sitting on his motorcycle. 

"We'll see you back at S.H.I.E.L.D?" [Name] asked, Steve smiling at the young woman in front of him. 

Steve nods his head, "Of course. I'm glad you two will be staying and you can work on learning English."

"We'll be around as long as we can," Hawks informed, wrapping his arm around [Name]'s shoulders. "We'll do what we can while we're here." 

[Name] nods her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there gonna be two more chapters then we'll move onto the next movie
> 
> whats the next movie that comes like literally right after Avengers in chronological order? Would it be Captain America: The Winter Soldier? 
> 
> i know after that movie it's Captain America: Civil War which [Name] and Hawks are gonna appear in
> 
> also if you have an idea for a mission that [name] and hawks could do, id gladly do it


	8. Adjusting To The New Life

Hawks sits in the living room, his eyes focused on the TV as he waits for [Name] to wake up. The two winged heroes are living together in Washington, D.C. since the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D is located there. Captain America lives quite a few blocks away from the pro heroes which Hawks doesn't mind, but he also does mind at the same time. He lets out a yawn, leaning more into the couch as his gaze is focused on the screen, still.

It's his first time living with [Name]. They live in an apartment complex with a balcony and it's a two bedroom and one bath. It only sucks because they have to share a bathroom although Hawks doesn't mind sharing the bathroom with [Name]. She seemed like she doesn't mind sharing the bathroom with him and he hopes that if he were to make her uncomfortable while they're living together, that she would tell him. He wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

It's been a week since the Battle of New York and Hawks has been watching the news. All the citizens in New York called them heroes for what they did and praised them. While some politician officials have asked where the said heroes are and demanded they be prosecuted for the damage. Hawks could care less what the government and politician officials thought of their actions, but he's glad that the citizens are praising them. He only cares about the citizens.

Unfortunately for the two winged heroes, they have a harder time staying undercover because it's not like everyone has wings on their backs. The winged heroes had tried to go grocery shopping, but they had gotten caught by the shoppers and people had asked for their autographs. [Name] and Hawks did sign autographs, but they had to leave the story to avoid more stares and people asking for their autographs. It's going to be tough, but they could always use big coats and keep their wings incredibly tight against their body for it to work, but they'd still get looks.

A door opens and Hawks turns his head to see [Name] walk out of her room. He gives her a smile, the young woman rubs her eyes and she returns his smile. She walks over to the kitchen and Hawks follows after her, knowing the two can cook breakfast together and that's also why he waited to cook breakfast, too. 

"Morning, [Last Name]," Hawks greeted, leaning against the kitchen counter as [Name] looks in the refrigerator. "How'd you sleep?"

"Morning, Hawks," [Name] chuckled, glancing at Hawks. She let out another yawn, "I slept good. What about you?"

"I'd sleep better with another person beside me," Hawks teased, [Name] blushed. "I'm kidding. But I slept fine. What's for breakfast?" 

[Name] let out a hum, tilting her head. "I don't know. What do you feel like?" 

"Pa--"

There's a knock on the door and the two winged heroes look at each other then the door. [Name] closed the refrigerator and she was going to walk towards the door, but Hawks beat her to it. He stands in front of the door and [Name] makes her way over to him, leaning against his back and looking over his shoulders. 

"You think it's Fury?" [Name] asked, Hawks repressing the shiver when her voice is right next to his ear. "You think he gave us a mission?" 

Hawks shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows."

Hawks opened the door fully, Steve Rogers standing there and [Name] let out a sigh of relief. She relaxed, removing herself from Hawks as she goes back into the kitchen. Hawks hidden his displeasure on his face, giving the man in front of him a fake smile. Hawks just simply doesn't like Steve only because the man could become a problem if [Name] starts to develop feelings for Steve. If that does happen, Hawks isn't going to do anything, but he'll just be salty around the 6'1 man. 

"Hey, Cap," Hawks greeted, stepping aside to let the man in. There's no point in speaking English to Steve if the man knows Japanese, too. "What's brought you here so early in the morning?" 

Steve lifted his hand, a white plastic bag in his hands. "I was wondering if you guys would like breakfast burritos."

"Thank you!" 

[Name] made her way back over, taking the plastic bag from Steve and she goes to the kitchen table. Steve walks inside the room, looking around and he nods his head. Hawks watches the man until he makes his way over to [Name] and he stands beside [Name] as she takes out three breakfast burritos with black writing on it. [Name] squints her eyes until she realized the writing is in English. Defeatedly, she hands them to Hawks.

Hawks laughs, "If Fury doesn't have anything for us today, we can get started on your English since we'll be here for a long time."

"Rogers, did you eat breakfast already?" [Name] asked, the man standing in the living room and looking around. "Oh, what would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine," Steve answered, smiling at [Name]. She nods her head and he walks towards the kitchen table. "I was wondering how you guys were doing. America is different from Japan."

[Name] and Hawks glanced at each other, it almost seemed like they're having a conversation between the two of them. She figured she could trust Steve, the man seems like a good person and he does what he believe is right. Not only that, but he used to be frozen in ice and was used to the old days and just thrust into modern times. Or it might be difficult to explain to him how Quirks work. 

"Rogers--" [Name] started.

"No, [Last Name]," Hawks said, slightly narrowing his eyes. 

Steve looks between the two in confusion. "What?"

"We need to talk to someone about this," [Name] stated, letting out a sigh. "We can trust him, Hawks. Please." 

"Tell him then," Hawks hissed, shaking his head. He walks towards the door and he opens it, glancing over his shoulder at [Name]. "It might be harmless now, but who knows what he'll do with _that_ information, [Last Name]. You're putting blind trust into him."

With that, Hawks steps out of the house and [Name] lets out a sigh. She sits down on the chair, her gaze falling to the table in front of her. Steve walks over to the kitchen table, taking a seat beside [Name] and he placed his hand on top of [Name]'s. He's not sure what their relationship is, but it's clear that the two care about each other. Steve smiles at [Name], the young woman looking up at him.

"Rogers, there's something that I should tell you," [Name] started, she lets out another deep sigh. "You can ask questions when I'm done explaining, but this has to be kept between the three of us." Steve nods his head and [Name] looks down at the table in front of her. "Me and Hawks aren't from here. Yes, we're from Earth, but I'm talking about a different kind of Earth or rather probably another alternative universe. Hawks and I come from a world where 80% of the population has Quirks while the other 20% are Quirkless. Quirks are basically our powers and there's categories for the Quirks. There's Emitter Quirks which the users can generate and possibly control certain things or alter existing things around them. There's Transformation Quirks which the users to take on a temporary alternation of some kind and there's Mutant Quirks which the users have a permanent abnormality directly related to their powers. There's a few others, but those three are the known ones." [Name] looked at Steve, "Me and Hawks are pro heroes from our home, but Hawks is known as the Number Three Hero and I'm the Twenty-Six Hero."

"So... Hawks has a Mutant Quirk?" Steve asked, [Name] nodded her head. "You have a Mutant Quirk, too."

[Name] nods her head. "Well, yes. A Quirk can manifest at the age of 5 or in some rare cases when they're born. There's restrictions about using Quirks in public, too."

"How did you two get here?" Steve asked, blinking a few times. He's trying to process this the best way he can. 

"A Quirk most likely sent us here," [Name] explained, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't contact anyone from home because their information disappeared from my phone. The only thing that me and Hawks can do is just wait until we're sent back home. Quirks are physical abilities. They can be trained and worn out, but if a Quirk is overused then the user suffers the drawbacks from overusing their Quirk. So, whatever Quirk sent us here has a drawback and we'll be sent back home. When? We don't know."

"What happens if you overuse your Quirk?" Steve asked.

"If I use my abilities too much, my body will start to burn and I get slower and sluggish," [Name] elaborated, Steve nods his head in understanding. "I'd have to stop using my abilities completely to get back to normal. However, I'm stronger during the day than at night because my powers rely on the sun." 

"What about Hawks?" 

"Hawks's Quirk grants him to have a large pair of wings and he's obviously able to fly with them, but he can telekinetically control the movement and the nature of each individual feather with ease. However, if he uses too many feathers then his ability to fly is cancelled and it takes a while for his feathers to grow back if he uses them all," [Name] explained. She looks away from Steve, looking back down at the table. "If you have more questions, you can ask Hawks himself which I hope he doesn't mind. We can talk more about this another time, Rogers. I feel like I just dumped a lot onto you."

Steve lets out a laugh. "It is a lot, but I can still process it. How about we start eating those breakfast burritos before they get cold."

"Sounds like a good idea," [Name] chuckles.

\---

[Name] sits on the couch, her legs pulled to her chest and resting her head on her knees. She showered and dressed and now she waits for Hawks to return home. He's been gone for a while and Steve had left around noon, but Hawks hadn't return at all. She knows there's nothing to worry about in this universe, but she still can't help, but worry about the man. She doesn't even have the TV on either as she just stares at her reflection. 

The sun is in the process of setting and [Name] hopes that Steve won't tell anyone about them. [Name] remembers that Loki seemed like he knew that they didn't belong in this universe. It doesn't seem like Loki is going to tell anyone or rather that no one would simply believe him which is fine. [Name] would like to tell the others about her and Hawks being from a different universe. [Name] also didn't tell Steve that they're from 2016 in their universe because it might confuse the man more.

Perhaps [Name] should go out to look for Hawks. She wouldn't know her way home by heart so it could the time to learn her way around the city. She's never been to the US so this might help her and let her get familiar with the city, too. [Name] stands up, walking towards the balcony and grabbing a hoodie, slipping it on. She reached out to the balcony's handle and the front door opened. 

[Name] stepped away from the balcony and she makes her way to the direction of the front door when Hawks appeared. She smiled at him grimly, not sure if he's still upset with her. She knows that he simply cares about her and he worries about her safety because [Name] does the same with him, but telling Steve is another way of letting someone else know of their situation in case of they do disappear without telling anyone. 

"Hawks--"

Hawks engulfed [Name] into his arms, his arms around her waist tightly and his face buried in her shoulder. [Name] is surprised, but she doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him, either. [Name] closed her eyes, her hands feeling the fabric of his shirt and rubbing his back to soothe him. Hawks lets out a deep sigh, his shoulders relaxing as he doesn't like it when they have arguments or disagree. 

"[Last Name], I'm sorry for getting upset," Hawks started, giving her a tight squeeze. "I just worry about how others are going to react about that kind of information. Especially S.H.I.E.L.D. and who knows what they could do to us or possibly you. They could make us a threat because we're from a different universe, [Last Name]. You don't know how much you can really trust Rogers." 

"And if that happens, we'll leave and go into hiding, Hawks," [Name] suggested, lifting a hand and running it through his hair. "If the whole world is against us, I'm not leaving your side."

Hawks lets out a light chuckle, "That sounds like a confession to me." 

"W-Well, it's not!" [Name] stammered, a blush on her cheeks. 

Hawks removed his face from her shoulder, looking directly at [Name] with a teasing smirk on his lips as the two, young adults stare at each other. Hawks loosened his arms to the point he let his hands settle on [Name]'s waist and he squeezed her waist slightly, leaning down closer to her face and he watched the blush deepen on her cheeks. She doesn't look away from his eyes, pursing her lips as she's challenging for him to look away first. Well, he's not going to lose.

"Having your hand in my hair is very couple-like," Hawks stated, [Name]'s hand still in his locks. "You hold me like I'm your lover, too."

A shaky smirk tugs on [Name]'s lips, "I could say the same about you, Hawks." 

"Really!" Hawks gasped, a cheerful smile on his lips. "What's for dinner?" 

"Me!" [Name] laughed.

Hawks stilled as [Name] continued to laugh and she steps out of his arms, making her way towards the kitchen. Hawks didn't move, his mind repeating what [Name] said as he stares at her and he's not sure if she truly meant it or if she's just joking. Whichever one, Hawks finds it cruel, but yet he wants to know if she's being serious because he would drop everything he's planning on doing and he won't let her go. 

[Name] turns around to look at Hawks, the smile disappearing from her lips. "Hawks?" 

He has that hungry look in his eyes as he stares at her and [Name] felt her heart leap in her throat. She wasn't expecting to see his gaze be full of desire as he looks at her and [Name] truly meant it as a joke. She's aware that her feelings are growing for the man, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same or was just teasing her. However, from that simple gaze filled of desire and lust tells her that he seems serious about her. She let out a nervous chuckle as she goes into the kitchen. 

"You know, I was thinking we could order pizza," [Name] said, being somewhat nervous from his reaction. "We wouldn't have to cook or go out for food. We could just order pizza even though it's not really healthy. What do you think?"

[Name] stands in front of the kitchen counter as her gaze is focused on the house phone. The hairs on the back of her neck rise as Hawks is right behind her immediately and she tensed up. His hands are on either side of her, trapping her between the kitchen counter and his body. [Name]'s heart picks up a beat, the heat coming from Hawks's body radiating and she could feel it and her wings loosen, the tips of the outer primary feather almost touching the ground as Hawks looks at her.

Hawks placed a hand on her hip, lightly trailing his hand from her hip to her waist up her stomach and just barely grazing his fingertips past her sternum and his hand gently settled at her throat. [Name] closed her eyes, not out of fear, but out of her mind focusing on the feeling of his hand on her and his hand is underneath her chin. Hawks turns her head to the side and [Name] opens her eyes, meeting Hawks's bold, golden eyes. 

A smirk widens on his lips as he leans close to her. [Name] closed her eyes again, but Hawks brought his mouth right next to [Name]'s ear and she could feel his breath hit her ear. causing a shiver to go down her spine. His smirk widens at her reaction and he had to stop himself from pressing himself more against her. 

"Pizza sounds good," Hawks whispered. 

Hawks removed himself from [Name] completely and she opened her eyes, blinking in confusion as he leaves the kitchen. Her mouth is agape, watching the man walk towards his bedroom and he holds a shit eating grin on his lips as he opens his bedroom door and he looks at her. [Name]'s face is burning from her blush, feeling the burn all over her body as she wasn't sure what exactly had happened in the kitchen, but she wasn't expecting that. 

"I'll order the pizza once I'm done changing," Hawks said then he steps into his bedroom.

He leaves the door open and [Name] removed herself from the kitchen. She makes her way over to the couch, sitting down on it and she turns the TV on. Hopefully, hopefully the TV helps calm herself down and her heartbeat goes back to normal. She couldn't believe the balls on Hawks that he pulled something like that. She gritted her teeth, knowing that she was wrapped around his finger during that moment in the kitchen. She'll have to get him back, but she'll need to plan it. 

Hawks stepped out of his room, wearing sweatpants and a simple shirt with the large slits in the back for his wings. He glanced at [Name], the smirk still on his face when he noticed that [Name] is watching TV and he knows that she can't understand what's being said on the TV because it's in English. She's just watching it to calm herself down which is absolutely hilarious to Hawks.

"What you what on your pizza?" Hawks asked, going into the kitchen. He picks up the house phone, going through the phone book to find places to order pizza from. "You want to share or get your own pizza?"

"We can share," [Name] said, standing up from the couch. She makes her way into the kitchen, making sure there's enough space between her and Hawks. "I'm fine with a pepperoni pizza, though."

Hawks smiled, "I'm going to add chicken on it." 

"That's fine," [Name] said. 

Hawks nods his head and [Name] opens the refrigerator, grabbing the two beers inside as Hawks begins to call the pizza parlor. [Name] goes into the living room, setting the two glasses of beer on the table and [Name] sits down. She closed her eyes, listening to Hawks's voice as he speaks in English and she smiled to herself. His voice is slightly deeper when he talks in English and she finds it kinda hot. Well, she's always thought the sound of Hawks's voice is hot.

Once he was done ordering the pizza, he comes back into the living room and he takes a seat next to [Name] on the couch. He leans back into the couch, manspreading his legs and his arm on the back of the couch as there's a movie playing. He doesn't know the name of the movie, but it seems to be about bees so far and the bees are deciding what job they want inside the hive. 

Hawks pouts, "Why are you sitting so far away from me, [Last Name]?" 

"Because you're manspreading," [Name] stated. That's not the real reason, though.

Hawks grabbed her legs, the young woman letting out a gasp as she's pulled down the couch more. He placed her legs on his lap, leaving his hand on her bare skin since she's wearing shorts and his gaze focused on the TV once more. [Name] blushed, adjusting herself and her wings as she lays on her back, having one wing underneath her while the other wing is spread on the couch and touching the floor. [Name] also turned her attention to the TV.

"Is the bee in love with that human?" [Name] asked. 

"It seems so," Hawks replied, nodding his head. 

"American films are so weird."

Hawks lets out a laugh. "We got anime in Japan, but some animes are weird."

"I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just couldnt stop myself from updating
> 
> but i hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> because [name] and hawks are with S.H.I.E.L.D. the next film they're going to appear in his Captain America: The Winter Soldier
> 
> they wont appear within the very first minutes of it, but you guys will see what i have planned


	9. The Vacation House

It's been a year since they've been in this place. It's been a whole year since the Battle of New York and the two winged heroes haven't even returned home, at all. When [Name] thinks back to all the things that happened last year which was 2012, now it's 2013 and she didn't think the year would go by so fast. She never thought that her and Hawks would still be stuck here for a year, but she can only wonder how long they'll truly be stuck here.

Since it's been a year here, is it possible the students of Class 1-A have moved onto their second year? Are the others looking for them? Do the others believe the two winged heroes are dead? She has so many questions that are going to be unanswered until her and Hawks return back to their world. She knows they won't be stuck here forever, but dwelling on the idea that they'll be stuck here forever is scary. If they do return home, would Steve and the others remember her and Hawks? 

"It's beautiful, huh?" 

Hawks's voice snapped [Name] out of her thoughts as she glanced at her. She averted her eyes forward, standing on the large patio that's around the whole vacation house. Her hands are on the wooden railing and she focuses on the sun that's setting on the horizon. 

The sun's shine is reflecting on the ocean, the color of the sky painted variations of red-orange to a light orange, but as the sun is getting closer to the horizon, the shades change to pinks, blues, and purples as the moon is having its turn to provide the night. [Name] could hear the waves crashing on the shore and there's hardly anyone on the beach. It's a private beach, though. 

"Yeah," [Name] breathed out, her troubles washing away. 

It's been a month or so since [Name] was last injured. Fury had given [Name] and Hawks assignments that either have them working with each other or without each other. She doesn't mind it, but the last assignment that Fury had given her was to get rid of smuggling weapons from a gang. One of the gang members had a smart idea of shooting a wired gun into her left wing and causing her to be flightless. Luckily, she finished the job of destroying the gang and having the weapons be collected by Rumlow and the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents. 

Fury is somewhat starting to trust [Name] and Hawks, but Hawks knows the man is not telling the two heroes the whole story sometimes. Like there's some facts that are hidden from them, [Name] could care less because she wants Fury to start trusting her and Hawks wants the same, but he has a feeling that something is going on within S.H.I.E.L.D.. He can't launch his own investigation because there's a chance he could be wrong, but there's powerful men within S.H.I.E.L.D. that could end his life which he would not like either.

Hawks has told [Name] to be cautious of Rumlow because Hawks has a bad feeling about the man. [Name] listened to him about Rumlow, not getting close to him like she has with Steve Rogers. [Name] and Steve have hung out a few times, done assignments and missions together while Hawks would wait at home for her safe return. Hawks has threaten Steve a few times saying that if she's not in one piece then Hawks would personally torture Steve himself despite Steve being physically stronger than Hawks, but Hawks could care less.

"How's the wing?" Hawks questioned.

"Healing," [Name] answered. "Too bad Recovery Girl can't heal it herself."

Hawks laughed. "Tell me about it." 

[Name] smiles, her eyes looking away from the sunset and she observes Hawks. He hasn't really changed the past year, [Name]'s glad for that, and he's still the same old Hawks that she's developing feelings for. His eyes are focused on the sunset, a soft smile tugging on his lips as he seems to be lost in his thoughts. He isn't wearing his hero clothes this time, just wearing a normal white, crew neck long sleeve shirt and there's two large slits in the back for his wings to go through. He has more stubble on his chin and he's been working out more, but he's not buff like Steve, more so lean. 

The two young adults haven't told each other their feelings for one another. There's been flirting between the two despite the two of them being oblivious about each other's feelings. The two have gotten closer, sometimes having to fall asleep in each other's room or on the couch, but the two of them still haven't voiced their feelings. In their shared apartment, there's been a few times of Hawks walking in on [Name] showering or vise versa. At first, there was embarrassment ([Name] would be the one embarrassed), but then the embarrassment would wash away and they'd have normal conversations.

As for the vacation house, it has the traditional beach house feeling to it with wooden ceilings and flooring. There's about two living rooms with five bedrooms, the kitchen is huge and open, and all the bedrooms are on the second floor. There's windows all around on the first floor, [Name] and Hawks leaving the curtains pulled back to take in the feeling of the nature and the ocean view as they're inside the vacation house or well it's like a mansion though. 

Hawks had demanded the two winged heroes use their vacation days after [Name] almost losing a wing. Fury didn't mind giving the two vacation days they needed and Tony Stark had offered them a vacation house for the two that Stark hasn't used yet. Hawks was going to ask the man if he knows any good places for a vacation and then the man offered a vacation house that he hasn't used yet. So, the two winged heroes are grateful for Tony letting them use his vacation house.

An arm settles over [Name]'s shoulders, pulling her closer to Hawks's body and she smiled. She didn't push away from him, leaning more into his side as a chilly breeze passes by. [Name] wears a sundress with a floral print and the base color is white. Hawks turns to the side, using his other arm to wrap around [Name] and she presses the side of her face against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Do you think Stark installed cameras?" [Name] mumbles, staring at the horizon where the sun had completely disappeared from. 

Hawks shrugs his shoulders. "Who knows. If there are cameras, then he got a good look at my ass."

[Name] laughs and she looks up. Hawks meets her gaze, seeing the wide and genuine smile on her lips as she looks up at him. Her eyes shine as she looks at him and he could see a star reflecting in her eyes. Hawks leans forward, moving slowly as his eyes glance from her own and to her lips. [Name] tenses up, startled by Hawks leaning in close, but she relaxes as she sees his face getting closer to her own. She closed her eyes. 

However, the contact of his lips don't meet hers. 

Hawks stopped himself, loosening his arms around [Name] and he so desperately wanted to kiss her. He smiles grimly, seeing her eyes be closed as she awaits the kiss and when her eyes flutter open, she looks shocked and hurt when Hawks steps away from her. He clears his throat and he looks to the side, his eyes focused on the kitchen and he knows there's dinner in there.

"I'm going to go heat up dinner," Hawks said, his voice soft as he steps towards the open, windowed doors. "Are you going to take a bath?" 

[Name] stares at his back, nodding her head. "Yeah." 

Hawks steps back inside the house and [Name] follows in after him. The man walks to the kitchen while [Name] makes her way towards the stairs, her hand grabbing hold of the railing as she stares at Hawks. She had wanted him to kiss her, knowing that would help confirm her that he feels the same about her. However, she's also worried if Hawks is only being flirty like that with her because they had come from the same universe and they're both stuck together.

Whatever is stopping him, he's probably dealing with something.

[Name] goes up the stairs, heading towards one of the master bedroom and she walks inside, turning on the lights. She likes the room, the white king size bed in the middle of the room and a white, soft rug in front of the foot of the bed. The walls are painted out, two large windows to the left of the room for the ocean view. There's a dark, wooden dresser on the right side of the bed and to the left of the door entry, there's a flat screen TV installed in the wall. There's a door to the right side of the room, the door leading to a bathroom and [Name] makes her way towards the door. 

She steps inside the bathroom, turning on the faucet of the bathtub and making sure to have the water running as lukewarm while adding the mixture for bubbles. The bath tub is in the corner of the bathroom, the bath tub large enough to fit three people and there's a black bath rug in front of the bath. The flooring in the bathroom isn't wooden, but a toscana ceramic tile. The bathroom sink is a white, shiny basin and a oval mirror on the wall in front of the sink with a white cabinets to the left of the bathroom sink.

[Name] turns off the faucet of the bathtub, steam rising above the surface of the water and [Name] starts to undress. Once nude, she grabs her clothes and puts them in the hamper that's beside the bathtub and she can't get her injured wing wet which is fine. She'll just make sure she doesn't dip the whole wing into the water. A sigh of content leaves her lips when she steps into the tub, lowering her body to sit down and feeling the bubbles start to cling to her wet skin. She leans against the side, her wings to her side so she doesn't crush them between her back and the side.

"Hey, [Name]!" Hawks called out.

[Name] looks forward, seeing that she left the bathroom door open and she left the bedroom door halfway open. She didn't bother to cover up, the bubbles covering up the clear water in the bathtub. She thought that Hawks was going to walk into the bathroom since he normally does that when they were at their shared apartment. 

"Yes?"

"I'm going to the store for a little bit," Hawks informed, [Name] hummed in response. "Do you want anything?"

"Rice Krispy Treats!" [Name] yelled, Hawks lets out a laugh. 

"How many?"

"Five!" 

Hawks shakes his head, "No. Two."

"Four."

"One."

"Three!"

"Three is fine," Hawks chuckled. "I'll be back!"

"Be safe!"

[Name] hears his footsteps fade as he walks away from the bedroom. She smiles to herself, knowing how good Rice Krispy Treats are and she's been eating them so much lately. However, she's been working out to keep in shape, but sometimes she rewards herself by eating five in one sitting and Hawks sometimes has to wrestle one out of her grasp which ends up with him taking bites while [Name] tries to keep it out of his reach. She hears the front door closed. 

She lets out a sigh, sinking a bit more into the tub and she sees her knee poke out through the bubbles. She scoops up a few bubbles into her hands, blowing them lightly and seeing a few take flight and descend to the ground slowly. She laughs to herself, always enjoying bubbles and since she's been at the vacation house for about two weeks, she's been taking baths just before bed so she can relax her muscles and enjoy the warm water engulfing her body.

She drops her hands back into the water, staring at the bubbles and her thoughts go back to 2012 and the events that had happened. If she recalls correctly, Hawks had been on a mission and he returned back home with a broken arm and fractured rib. She's glad that he wasn't gravely injured and he recovered smoothly with no assignments or missions assigned to him from Fury. The most bad injury she's received is the wired gun going through her wing, but she's not counting the time where the Nomu had overpowered her and injured her severely.

[Name] has also improved on her English, able to somewhat hold a conversation and she received help mostly from Hawks, but Steve and Natasha has helped her, too. Natasha is still cautious of [Name] which is fine, but [Name] is still nice towards the woman and always smiles around the woman, too. She actually likes Natasha's presence and she's incredibly skillful, too. [Name] and Hawks haven't really kept in contact with Dr. Banner or Thor much.

Something taps a window three times. 

[Name]'s body tensed up, her eyes immediately locking on the windows that's across from her in the bedroom. She looks around, but she doesn't see any movement despite how dark it is. [Name] licked her lips, standing on her knees and she reaches for a towel, standing up and wrapping it around her body. She steps onto the bath rug, water dripping down her body and she steps into the bedroom, her eyes focused on the windows.

"Hawks?" [Name] called out, her voice echoing in the house.

She doesn't get an answer and she grits her teeth. [Name] steps out of her bedroom, looking around the house as she moves quietly towards the stairs. She walks down the stairs, holding her towel to her body with one hand as she makes her way towards the kitchen and she grabs a large, kitchen knife. [Name] holds it in her hand tightly, making her way towards the living room that has the large, front doors. 

"Hawks?" [Name] said loudly.

[Name] makes her way towards the windowed doors near the kitchen and she turned on all the lights on the patio. She looks around, knowing if she were to step out onto the patio then she could put herself in danger. She can't fly and she's capable of handling herself at night, but there's hardly any lights outside to help her see.

She walks alongside of the windowed walls, looking around in the dark as she hopes to see some movement outside. Not only that, but hopefully Hawks will make it home in time, too. She's not afraid to fight naked, either. She isn't even sure where the tapping was on the window, too. There's so many windows and [Name] couldn't pinpoint the exact spot. 

A troubled sigh escapes [Name]'s lips and she goes back into the kitchen. She puts the kitchen knife away and the front door opens. [Name]'s body tensed up at the hearing of Hawks's footsteps get closer and she's frozen in her spot. Hawks stepped into the view as he approaches the open kitchen with his phone in his hands and he looks up from his phone, his body almost turning to stone with how stiff he became after his gaze lands on [Name]. 

His mouth turns dry, feeling his throat tighten up at the sight of [Name] in her towel. He could see there's a few water droplets on her body and her skin is somewhat shiny from the water that clings to her skin. She's holding the front of the towel with one hand, the towel so small, but it's enough to cover her chest and her backside. Hawks noticed a water droplet on her neck, seeing it trail down her neck and onto her cleavage, the droplet going through the valley on her chest.

He averted his eyes back to meet [Name]'s and there's a blush on her cheeks. [Name] opened her mouth, but closed it as she doesn't know what to say. She noticed the way Hawks's eyes darken when he meets her gaze and she felt her heart pick up a beat in her chest. She felt frozen in her spot from his gaze and she noticed his Adam's Apple bob in his throat when he gulps. [Name] took a small step forward.

"Hawks, I heard--"

"Please... Go upstairs," Hawks pleaded, his hands clenched at his sides. 

"But.."

"I'm doing the best I can to control myself," Hawks stated, his voice calm although there's chaotic thoughts going inside his head. "Just go upstairs please."

[Name] nods her head and she hurries to the stairs, not bothering to glance at Hawks to see his expression. She goes up the stairs and enters the bedroom, immediately draining the water from the bathtub and drying up the rest of her body. She changed into one of his hoodies and pulled on some shorts while she wants to confront Hawks. 

She wants to tell him that she feels the same and that she shouldn't have to control himself. Hawks has always been considerate that when he walks in on [Name] showering, he keeps his gaze lowered on the ground or he doesn't look at her. [Name] does the same, but she never really thought about the man doing his best to not look at her when she showers and he had just confessed that he's doing his best to restrain himself from doing anything after seeing her in a towel. 

[Name] hurried out of the bedroom, going down the stairs and she sees Hawks sitting on the couch with a controller in his hands. Stark even had a gaming console in the living room, too. [Name] sees the man is playing one of those Call of Duty Games, but she ignored that he's currently in a 6 vs 6 game with a headset on and [Name] knows that Hawks only plays when something is on his mind that's troubling him or if he's stressed. There's a few times he plays for entertainment or just to have fun.

"Hawks," [Name] said.

The man turns his head, looking over his shoulder and [Name] is right behind the couch he's sitting on. [Name] wrapped her arms around his neck and she smiles at him nervously. Hawks removes the headset from his head, his character getting killed and she could hear a few people in the game chat talking, but it's muffled and incoherent to her.

[Name] closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against Hawks and the man exhaled deeply through his nose. [Name] felt his hand press against the back of her head and [Name] felt the warmth spread across her chest. She felt happy, knowing that Hawks is returning her kiss although he's much more feverish with kissing her back.

The two pulled away from each other, [Name] removing her arms around him and he stands up. A smirk tugs on his lips, his attention diverting from his game and to [Name] as he has that hungry look in his eyes. He pressed a knee into the couch, his hands settling on her waist as he leans close to her and [Name] blushed, his hands going underneath the hoodie to settle on her skin. 

"Does this mean we sleep in two different bedrooms?" Hawks asked, his thumb rubbing [Name]'s waist. 

[Name] shook her head. "Unless you think you need to restrain yourself from me. I'd prefer you don't because I can't handle it anymore."

"Handle what?" Hawks questioned, his breath tickling [Name]'s face as the two are mere centimeters apart from kissing again. 

[Name] eyes drop to his lips. "My feelings for you."

"What about Rogers?" Hawks asked. 

[Name] pulled away, her eyebrow raised. "What? You think I have feelings for Roger?" Hawks opened his mouth, but [Name] isn't having none of it. "You think I have feelings for Steve fucking Rogers!"

"Well--"

"You know what, I'll see you in the morning," [Name] hissed. 

[Name] walks out of his grasp, going to the stairs and walking up the stairs. She goes into her bedroom, closing the door and closing the curtains on the windows for privacy. While [Name] is in her bedroom, Hawks sits down on the couch and he smacked his head lightly for mentioning Steve. He lets out a sigh, putting the headset back on and grabbing the PS4 controller, seeing that his team is 2-1 and the people he normally plays with are some randoms he added as friends. 

_"You shouldn't have mentioned Captain America."_

"Shut up, Mass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed too
> 
> Avengers happened in 2012 and Captain America: The Winter Soldier happened in 2014
> 
> but [name] and hawks are gonna be stuck in the marvel universe for a while
> 
> I was debating whether or not they should have the talk about their feelings for one another and have them establish that they’re finally dating 
> 
> but not this chapter


	10. New Story

Okay, I know. This isn't an update, but it's pretty important or well, at least important to me. I have this new story idea for Hawks earlier today and I've been thinking about it lately. I just published it and I'm excited, but nervous about it. 

So, basically it's going to be a story about the recovery of rape like the healing process, strengthening the bond with current friends or new friends, and trying to have a relationship. The only pairing is going to be Hawks x Reader. The story has been marked as Mature because of the word rape, but there will only be the discuss of it, mentions of the incident and no smut. 

I am in no way trying to romanticize the traumas of rape or anything like that. Nor am i trying to suggest that the only way of recovering is by having a partner in a relationship. I am just trying to show that friends will always be there for you even if you're going through tough times. Hawks isn't gonna be a savior to her, but rather help her the same way her friends will help her. Like a pillar of support. 

The story is gonna be a slow burn between hawks and [name]. Like slower because i dont want to really focus on the relationship, but rather the friendships that she maintains and makes. the healing process as well that's why the title of it is Healing. But if you check it out, i hope you enjoyed it and once again, sorry this isn't an update. There will be an update sometime this week hopefully or the beginning of next week.

**_[Healing [Hawks x Reader]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790527/chapters/62642410)_**


	11. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Compromised

It's 2014.

[Name] has been on more missions and assignments lately either by herself or with someone else like Steve or Natasha or some random agent that [Name] hasn't met before. [Name] hasn't been able to spend enough time with Hawks lately or rather, it's been a real long time since her and Hawks have been home at the same time. So, their relationship hasn't progressed much further than what happened at the Vacation House. 

Her English has improved greatly. She's able to speak it more fluently and she's able to understand everything, too. Hawks helped her a lot and Steve did, too. However, when it's only her and Hawks around before they were both piled with work, they'd only talk to each other in Japanese to get that feeling of home. 

The good news is that Fury trusts her and Hawks more. She's glad for Fury trusting her more and she could feel at ease with Fury, too. [Name] and Hawks haven't really told each other the missions or assignments they've been on because they just haven't had time to talk to each other. They've tried texting each other, but it's either one of them will take a day or longer to respond. So, they stopped texting. 

The last mission that [Name] had went on, there was a single bomber that would set up some bombs around the city. [Name] and Steve were partnered together and [Name] had to witness a young boy, a child, die from an explosion. [Name] felt motivated more to catch the bomber and once she was able to, she was crying so bad when she knocked the bomber unconscious after screaming at him for being a cruel bastard. Steve had to pull her away and comfort her.

When he had comfort her, just holding her in his arms, [Name] had wished it was Hawks embracing her. That it was him who would be there for her lately. That it was him that would wake her up from the dream of seeing a child die. Unfortunately, he hasn't been home lately and she's not sure where he is. Because of that, sometimes Steve will hangout at her apartment and he has told her about this guy that has been running around the park and Steve would continuously say 'On your left!' when passing him.

Currently, [Name] is with Steve in a waiting room with a glass window that reveals the operating room that Fury is currently in. The two of them are in the hospital. [Name] heard the door open and Natasha had appeared at [Name]'s side, but the young woman didn't bother to look at her. She keeps her gaze on the doctors and nurses operating on Nick Fury to keep them alive.

[Name] had flew out to Steve's apartment, knowing she'd have another night of being by herself and she didn't want to be by herself. Hawks wasn't home at all when she was there and so she figured she could go to Steve's apartment. When she had gotten there, the door was open and a woman with shoulder, blonde hair was standing over Fury's body and holding a pistol in her hands. Steve was nowhere to be seen since he literally jumped out a window in the pursuit of chasing someone. 

"Is he gonna make it?" Natasha asked. 

"I don't know," Steve answered.

"Tell me about the shooter," Natasha said.

[Name] glanced at Steve. The man doesn't take his gaze off Fury, "He's fast. Strong. Had a metal arm."

Another woman had entered the room, standing on Natasha's other side. [Name] glanced at the woman, knowing the woman is close with Fury. Technically, all of them are either close or somewhat close with Fury. Steve had told [Name] what had happened when he came back from chasing the man that had shot Fury. 

"Ballistics?" Natasha asked.

The woman glanced at the three Avengers. "Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable."

"Soviet-made," Natasha stated.

"Yeah."

"He's in V-tach," [Name] heard a nurse say. 

"Crash cart coming in."

"Nurse, help me with the drape."

"BP's dropping."

"Defibrillator!"

"I want you to charge him at 100."

"Don't do this to me, Nick," Natasha mumbled. 

[Name] sees one of the doctors grab hold the defibrillator, knowing it's a machine that helps give the heart a jump when the heart has stopped. The doctor told the others to stand back, rubbing the two defibrillators together and he starts to count down from three. He put the defibrillator on Fury's chest, his body jumping, but there's nothing.

"Pulse?" Doctor asked.

"No pulse."

[Name] covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes burning as tears start to build in her eyes. She let out a shaky breath, an arm settling around her shoulders and she leaned into Steve. The doctor told someone to increase the number to 200 and he told the others to stay back, then he counts down from three and presses the defibrillator to Fury's chest.

"Get me epinephrine! Pulse?"

"Negative."

"Don't do this to me, Nick. Don't do this to me," Natasha whispered.

[Name] feels Steve's arm come off her shoulder as the doctors and nurses still were around Fury's body. However, they stopped using the defibrillator and she turned her attention to Steve. He walks towards the wall, away from the window as the doctor had asked the time, meaning the time that Fury had passed. [Name] follows after Steve, using her hand to wipe her tears from her eyes.

They had moved Fury's body into a different room after the surgery. [Name] only stayed for a few minutes while Steve and Natasha stayed at the hospital. [Name] had returned home, hoping to see Hawks there, but he hasn't returned yet and she's starting to feel worried. She decides that Hawks might be at S.H.I.E.L.D. and or reporting in if he finished his mission. 

\---

[Name] had walked through the halls, hoping to find Hawks at the S.H.I.E.L.D. building, but she hasn't seen him. She sent him a text, too and he hadn't responded yet, either. She thought he was in the room that belongs to that old man. She noticed Steve, who's wearing his uniform exit out of that one man's office. She doesn't know the man's name, but she did know that Fury and the man were friends or rather close. [Name] isn't sure if Fury did have any friends. 

"Cap," [Name] called out, seeing Captain America enter the elevator. He held the elevator opened for her and she smiled at him. "Thanks."

Steve went to the back of the elevator, gripping the metal bar railing with his gloved hands. His gaze is casted downward and [Name] wonders how he must feel. She didn't want to ask why Fury was in his apartment because he's been getting asked that lately and she wouldn't want to pressure him. She knows that Captain America would kill Fury or possibly harm him. 

"Operations Control," Captain America said. [Name] stands next to him, her own hands grabbing the metal bar railing. 

_"Confirmed,"_ the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer said. 

[Name] placed her hand on top of his, "Cap--"

"Keep all S.T.R.I.K.E. personal on site," Rumlow informed, stepping into the elevator.

[Name] glanced over her shoulder, keeping her wings in closed as Rumlow and a few other agents stepped inside. [Name] felt herself panic, her hand removing from his hand and she reached out to his face, inclining his head to face her and she held his head with both hands. [Name] leaned forward, capturing Captain America's lips with her own and Captain America's body stiffened. 

"Understood, sir."

"Forensics," Rumlow said, glancing at [Name] and Captain America locking lips. 

_"Confirmed."_

"Cap, Mercy," Rumlow greeted, clearing his throat.

[Name] and Captain America pulled away from each other, [Name] having a blush on her cheeks as she made eye contact with Rumlow. Captain America kept his hands on [Name]'s waist as he turns to Rumlow and he noticed the two men with Rumlow.

"Rumlow," Captain America greeted. 

The elevator's door closed and it starts to descend. 

[Name] runs her hands on Captain America's shoulders and neck, her fingertips caressing his jawline. She smiled up at him, deep down feeling guilt about this, but she has a bad feeling about Rumlow in the elevator with them. She tilted her head slightly, "Hey Cap, you know, he isn't home and I've been kind of _lonely_."

"Really?" Captain America whispered. [Name] nods her head. "You don't mind?" 

" _Loneliness_ is dangerous," [Name] stated, empathising the word. Captain America glanced at Rumlow only for [Name] to nod her head. "I don't like loneliness at all. Always there, lurking."

"Evidence Response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see," Rumlow said, looking at the embracing [Name] and Captain America. "You want me to get the tac team ready?" 

"No, let's wait and see what is it first," Captain America suggested, looking away from Rumlow.

"Right."

[Name] placed her hands on Captain America's cheeks again, pressing her lips against his once more. [Name] let out a quiet noise, Captain America squeezing her waist and he had slipped his tongue in. [Name] wasn't expecting that at all, her eyes wide and she glanced at Captain America. The man has his eyes focused on the men, seeing one of them have their hand on a weapon at his leg. The elevator lowered and it came to a stop. 

The two Avengers pulled away from each other, [Name] looks at the man and they immediately looked away from her with a light blush on their cheeks. [Name] and Captain America watched as more people entered the elevator, this time it's men in suits and carrying briefcases. [Name] narrowed her eyes slightly, leaning more into Captain America as she brings her wings impossibly closer to her body.

"What's the status so far?" 

"Administrations level."

" _Confirmed."_

"Excuse me," a man said.

[Name] and Captain America moved slightly as the suited men piled in. Captain America didn't remove his arms from her at all and [Name] had her hands placed on his chest, not liking how many people are in here. She reached up to Captain America's face, placing a hand on his cheek and forming the man to look at her. The elevator starts to go down again.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Fury," Rumlow said, glancing at [Name] and Captain. "It's messed up, what happened to him."

"Thank you," Captain America said, nodding his head in thanks. 

[Name] leans forward again, her lips only a few centimeters away from his lips. She leaned on her tippy-toes, her mouth being right next to Captain America's ear and he held her tightly, she whispered softly to him, "Captain, you better be prepared."

She could feel his breath lightly hit her ear, a shiver going down her spine as she pressed herself against him more. Captain America pretended to whisper something to [Name] and she's so glad that he had caught on. [Name] let out a breathless laugh, her body tensing up at the feeling of his lips press against her neck and she let out a moan that echoed in the elevator.

The elevator stopped once more, three men at the door and the two Avengers looked to the opening. [Name] didn't like how beefy the three men that stepped inside look, she held tightly onto Captain America's shoulders. Captain America grabbed [Name]'s chin, once more making her face him as his mouth is right underneath her ear.

"Records."

_"Confirmed."_

"You better be prepared," Captain America whispered to her. He pulled away and [Name] lowered her hands from his shoulders to his chest. "Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?"

[Name] heard a zapping noise and the beefy man in front of them turned around and tried to tase [Name]. [Name] opened her wings, but two men had quickly grabbed her wings and one came behind her as the others grabbed hold of Captain America. [Name] let out a groan, being held against the windowed walls of the elevator while a man held Captain in a choke hold and his arms. 

"Cap!" [Name] yelled. 

[Name] struggled to get the men off of her, one of the beefy men that had wanted to go to Records is the one holding her against the elevator. The two men holding her wings are trying to close them, using a wiring to wrap around them, but [Name] is doing her best to move them before they could actually close them with the wiring. While [Name] is struggling, Captain America is fighting the men holding him down with only his legs and one hand.

She let out a groan, lifting her leg and kicking the beefy man between his legs. He falls down and [Name] grabbed the man who tried to tie her left wing, punching him in the face and kicking the other guy in the side. His body bounced off the windowed wall and [Name] removed the wiring from her wings. Once the wire was off, she noticed Rumlow having the taser stick in his hand and pressing it against Captain America.

[Name] wrapped her arms around Rumlow's neck from behind and pulled him away from Captain. Rumlow thrashed around, [Name] clenching her jaw tight at the feeling of being zapped on her bare thigh. Captain America punched away a man that approached him and [Name] let go of Rumlow, her hand hovering on the spot he used the taser on. [Name] glared at Rumlow and she dodged the lunge of the taser stick, grabbing it from Rumlow and elbowing him in the face.

He drops to the ground and Captain America still has one hand trapped to the metal doors of the elevator. The cuff on his wrist being the magnetic pull and keeping his wrist ground to the metal. [Name] tased one of the men, kicking his leg and making him fall to the ground as Captain America is able to place his feet on the metal door and use his strength to get the magnetic cuff on his wrist to be pulled away from the metal doors.

[Name] let out a gasp, getting hit on her back and her leg kicked out from under her. She lands on her knees as Captain America knocked them all down. Rumlow stands up, having to grab two metal batons from the bodies of the unconscious men on the floor. [Name] stands up, glaring at Rumlow as he knew he can't take on [Name] and Captain America.

"Whoa, easy there, love-birds," Rumlow remarked. He then looks at Captain America, "I just want you to know, Cap, this isn't personal!"

Rumlow strikes and [Name] used her right wing to hit Rumlow into the wall. She lets out a groan, feeling the zapping feeling in her wing and her wing drops. Rumlow dodged a punch from Captain America and he uses the baton to zap Captain America. [Name] pulled her lips into a thin line, grabbing Rumlow's arm and knocking the weapon out of his hands. Captain America used his free hand to punch Rumlow and then grab his body, throwing his body up.

Rumlow's body landed on the ground and the two Avengers pant as they stare at the bodies on the ground.

"It kind of feels personal," Captain America stated. His shield is on the ground and he stomps on the end of it, the shield flinging up and he catches it. He then uses it to break the magnetic cuff on his wrist. He places the shield back on his arm and he looks at [Name] as he approaches the red, holographic warning where the buttons for the floors are. "What was that back there?"

"I panicked!" [Name] exclaimed. "I didn't know what to do besides that and I wasn't sure if you noticed. I had a bad feeling about them."

"You panicked?" Captain America asked, his tone joking. 

[Name] rolled her eyes as the doors open. Her eyes widen at the sight of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in gear with guns in their hands. [Name] and Captain America were stunned, seeing how many are just standing there with their guns pointed at them. She knew they won't be able to go through them if they have guns and [Name] already doesn't want to experience getting shot in the wing again.

"Drop the shield and put your hands in the air!"

Steve spun, his shield cutting something and [Name]'s heart jumps in her throat. The elevator starts to descend quickly and [Name] held onto the metal bar railing. The elevator came to a stop, the doors still open and it reveals the doors on the other side. Captain pushes the doors open, the elevator didn't match completely with the flooring and they'd have to climb up to get out of the elevators. Luckily, there's no agents with guns in the hallway. 

Oh, wait.

They're running towards the elevator and [Name] helped Captain America close the doors. He then goes to the side and [Name] sees what he's looking at. She pulled her lips into a thin line, seeing the drop and knowing that her wing hasn't quite woken up just yet. [Name] looked at Captain, seeing that look in his eyes,

"Give it up, Rogers, [Last Name]! Get that door open!"

"Cap, I don't think it's a good idea," [Name] voiced, seeing the man back up.

"You have nowhere to go!"

Captain America rushed at the windowed wall, the glass breaking from the contact and [Name] shook her head. She jumps out, using her left wing to flap to slow down her momentum as Captain America falls to the ground. [Name] watched him crash through the ceiling of the entrance to the S.H.I.E.L.D. and she lowered herself. She could hear people screaming as she's right behind Captain America. The man lands on his side, his shield underneath him and he lets out a groan.

[Name] lands beside him, that numb feeling going away in her right wing and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She helps him stand, the man nodding his head at her in thanks and he takes off running with [Name] flying behind him. 

"I'm going to the garage!" Captain America announced, looking over his shoulder at her. [Name] nods her head. "My bike is in there!"

[Name] follows Captain America to the garage.

[Name] flew ahead, seeing the doors starting to close and Captain America is right behind her. [Name] is able to make it out and Captain America is right behind her on his motorcycle. She noticed the spike strip coming out of the ground to somehow stop Captain America on his bike and [Name] heard the low hum of an airship.

The airship goes past them, turning around to face the two Avengers.

"Stand down, Captain Rogers, Mercy. Stand down," the pilot said. [Name] glanced at Captain America, not knowing what she had gotten herself into. A machine gun appears at the belly of the airship. "Repeat, stand down."

The pilot starts to fire at Captain America and [Name]. [Name] flies upwards, avoiding the bullets from hitting her as Captain America is dodging the bullets while on his motorcycle. She had offered him to fly, but he likes his motorcycle and he didn't want to leave it behind. Captain America reached behind him, throwing his shield and it lands on the turbine of the aircraft.

[Name] summoned her staff, holding it in her hands and she lands on the aircraft. She puts her staff in the other turbine, the aircraft moving around and when she looked to her side, Captain America is on her aircraft, too. He used his shield to break a few parts on the aircraft and [Name] flew over to Captain America. She grabbed his arm, flying off the aircraft as it spins out of control and grey and black smoke starts to engulf it.

The aircraft crashes behind them and [Name] placed Captain America back on the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you guys id update
> 
> i hope you'd enjoyed!
> 
> the kissing scene with captain america and [name] was suggested by loonaismyworld from Archive of Our Own
> 
> but the film that [Name] and Hawks are in is Captain America: The Winter Soldier


	12. One Grumpy Boi

[Name] opened the door to her apartment while Steve went to the hospital. He didn't tell her exactly why he had to go there, but she needed to pack some clothes and also talk to Hawks if he's home. They agreed they will meet up again once Steve leaves the hospital and [Name] is fine with that. She just needs to change out of her hero clothes and into casual clothes. She'll have a hard time trying to blend into the crowd, but Tony had sent [Name] and Hawks a device that will cloak their wings from the public eye, but if someone were to bump into them, then that someone would feel something. 

She stepped short, her eyes locking onto Hawks's back, seeing his puffed vermillion wings. She stilled, watching the man let out a deep sigh and he stands up. She feels that guilt just eating at her, that scowl plastered on Hawks's lips as his eyes are intense with slight anger. She wonders how long Hawks have been inside the apartment with the blinds closed since it's dark inside and the sun is out. She pulled her lips into a thin line.

"So you and Cap, huh?" Hawks asked, his eyes narrowing at her. [Name] noticed the phone in his hands, seeing the bright light of the screen and she could make it out as footage from what happened in the elevator. 

[Name] opened her mouth. "Hawks, I can--"

"Thought you said that you don't like Rogers?" Hawks hissed, [Name] closed her mouth. "You two locking lips like that all the time? Do you invite him over in _our_ apartment when I'm not here? Do you fuck him? Do you--"

"Hawks!" [Name] yelled, wanting to stop his rambling. He clenched his jaw as he stared at her. "It's not what you think."

Hawks let out a bitter laugh. "Not what I think? Really! Why did Pierce send me this!" He shoved his phone forward, a video copy of what happened in the elevator between [Name] and Steve with people in the elevator with them. [Name] and Steve kissing each other. 

"Nick Fury is dead, Hawks!" [Name] exclaimed, feeling her eyes burn. "He is dead! Not only that, but I was there when he was dying and it wasn't Steve that killed him. I went to his apartment because I was going to be alone, again, and I didn't want to spend another night in this empty apartment alone. But when I got there, an undercover agent was there trying to keep Fury alive while Steve chased after some guy who had a metal arm." 

"So you go to Rogers's apartment?" Hawks growled, nodding his head in understanding. "Nice to know you guys in his apartment, too." [Name]'s eyes widen, knowing she messed up, but she's also angry with how fast Hawks is making assumptions. "And here I thought that you still had feelings for me despite me being gone so much. I was hoping or well, hoped that you'd still want to be with me." 

"Hawks," [Name] mumbled. She wiped a tear that escaped. "You were right about Rumlow. The agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. are after Steve and now me because I helped him." [Name] stepped forward, walking towards him and she grabbed his gloved hands. "Steve isn't sure who to trust and I'm not sure either, but I trust you Hawks."

Hawks shook his head, removing his hands from [Name]'s grasp. "I don't think I can trust you, [Name]." 

"Please, Hawks," [Name] cried, shaking her head at Hawks's cold demeanor. "Don't do this. Hawks, I'm sorry!" 

"I'm sorry, too," Hawks mumbled, lowering his angry glare. "For not being there for you that you went to Rogers." 

[Name] shook her head. "You haven't lost me. I still want you, Hawks. I still do." She reached out to him, but she lowered her hand. "Please, believe me, Hawks. I have feelings for you, not Steve." 

"You said that last time," Hawks stated bitterly. He lets out a deep sigh, "You said there's people after you?"

"Don't change the subject," [Name] said. "Let's talk about this."

Hawks smiled sadly. "There's nothing to talk about. Let's focus on the people after you." 

\---

[Name] walks beside Hawks as him and [Name] follow after Natasha and Steve. All four of them are in casual clothes, [Name] wearing jeans and a hoodie that belongs to Hawks and she has the cloaking device on her wings and Hawks does as well. The four of the Avengers are walking inside a mall, just walked past a fountain in the mall while also making sure they haven't attracted any attention to themselves. 

Steve had informed [Name] and Hawks about the USB left in the vending machine at the hospital right after they called the death of Fury. Natasha also informed them about the man whose called The Winter Soldier who had possibly killed Nick Fury, too. Hawks hasn't said anything since meeting up with Steve and Natasha. 

"First rule of going on the run is don't run, walk," Natasha explained.

Steve looks around. "If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off."

"Then don't run," Hawks mumbled. 

The four Avengers head to the Apple Store, [Name] and Hawks being at laptop with a single laptop between them and Steve and Natasha. [Name] looks at Hawks's hands as he starts typing something on the laptop while Natasha started to type away on the laptop. [Name] wished she knew what's going inside Hawks's mind.

She's glad that he came with her. He still cares, but he's still hurting after seeing that video. She hasn't done anything with Steve in a sexual manner, but they have kissed and it was only in that elevator. She knew she fucked up. She wants to make it up to Hawks to help make him believe that she wants to be with him and want him. 

"The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up S.H.I.E.L.D. will know exactly where we are," Natasha informed, typing away on the laptop. 

Hawks glanced at Natasha. "How much time will we have?"

"About nine minutes from now," Natasha informed, plugging in the USB drive. "Fury was right about that ship. Somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI. It keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?" Steve asked. 

Natasha breathed out through her nose deeply. "The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly." She continues to type, the silence growing between [Name] and Hawks. "I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that S.H.I.E.L.D. developed to tract hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from."

"Can I help you guys with anything?" A man with long, blonde hair asked. [Name] glanced over, seeing the beard on his face and he's wearing a blue shirt with the Apple logo on it. 

[Name] was going to step forward, but Hawks simply grabbed her arm, pulled her into him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed at the contact, missing the warmth from his body and the closeness between them. She couldn't stop herself from leaning into his body and she felt relief wash over her from such a simple physical contact.

Natasha smiled, Steve stepping in front of her and she placed her hands on his shoulders from behind. "Oh, no. My fiance was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations."

"Right. We're getting married," Steve replied, speaking with a smile as Natasha goes back to the laptop. 

"Congratulations. Where are you guys thinking about going?" The employee asked, looking at the laptop.

Steve moved to shield the laptop from the employee's view, glancing at the laptop just as there's a map and marker in New Jersey. "New Jersey."

"Oh."

Steve glances from the laptop to the employee. Hawks kept a single hand hovering above the keyboard while his arm is still around [Name]'s waist, both the winged heroes watching the interaction between Steve and the employee. [Name] felt her body tense up, wondering if the employee recognized Steve as Captain America. 

"I have the exact same glasses," the employee said, pointing at Steve. 

"Wow, you two are practically twins," Natasha remarked. 

The employee laughed. "Yeah, I wish." He gestured to Steve's body. "Specimen. If you guys need anything, I've been Aaron."

"Thank you," Steve said.

Aaron walked over to [Name] and Hawks, "Do you two need any help?" 

"No, thanks," Hawks voiced, shaking his head. "We're good."

Once Aaron walked away, Hawks lets go of [Name] and he walks to the other side of Natasha. He looks at the screen while [Name] steps closer to him, she looks around the Apple Store and the exit of the Apple Store, seeing people walk by. She felt anxious, knowing it's been nine minutes and Natasha still isn't done yet. The STRIKE or a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are probably here.

"You said nine minutes," Hawks stated, glancing at Natasha. 

"Relax," Natasha hushed. She smiled, "Got it."

The map zoomed in more of New Jersey until the marker marked a location inside of New Jersey. [Name] raised an eyebrow, seeing the location be Wheaton, New Jersey. Steve looked closer at the laptop screen while Natasha, Hawks, and [Name] looked at the man in confusion as he looks at it in confusion.

"You know it?" Natasha asked. 

"I used to. Let's go," Steve said, he grabbed the USB drive from the laptop.

The four Avengers walked out of the Apple Store. 

[Name] noticed the standard tac team as Natasha and Steve walked in front of Hawks and [Name]. She wasn't expecting Hawks to casually sling his arm over her shoulders and she glanced at him, seeing the carefree smile on his lips. Although, she knows that Hawks isn't carefree at the moment or at least, his mind isn't carefree.

"Standard tac team," Steve said, glancing around. "Two behind, two across, and two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south and escalator to the metro." 

Natasha had a different plan. "Shut up and put your arm around me. Laugh at something I said."

"What?"

"Do it."

[Name] laughed, watching as Steve put his arm around Natasha and they put their heads down, Steve letting out a laugh. [Name] covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing while Hawks looked at the manikins in the stores. The four Avengers passed by the two without noticing them and [Name] let out a sigh of relief.

The four Avengers make it on the descending escalator with Natasha in front, Steve behind her, [Name] behind him, and Hawks behind her. She noticed Rumlow on the ascending escalator and she looked away, turning around to face Hawks and he also noticed Rumlow. He didn't have the most pleasant look on his face and Hawks bent down to get closer to [Name]'s face.

"Kiss me." [Name] heard Natasha say to Steve.

"What?" 

Hawks leaned in close to [Name]'s face to whisper to her, "You feel jealous that Rogers is flirting with Romanoff?" 

"No," [Name] said, shaking her head. She pouts at Hawks, getting closer to his face. "I'm not jealous because I don't have feelings for him."

Hawks glanced over [Name]'s shoulder, seeing Natasha and Steve kiss. "You're not jealous that they're kissing?" 

[Name] shakes her head. "Nope."

They passed Rumlow and Natasha pulled away from Steve. Hawks leaned back away from [Name], putting his hands in his pockets as he looks forward. [Name] let out a sigh, turning around to face forward, too and she wonders what's going inside of Hawks's head. [Name] could care less if Natasha and Steve kissed. She doesn't have feelings for Steve.

"You still uncomfortable?" Natasha asked, walking down the escalator.

Steve follows after her. "It's not exactly the word I use."

\---

[Name] and Hawks are in the back of the Ram truck, Steve and Natasha up front with Steve as the driver and Natasha in the passenger seat. [Name] looks out the window, watching the sign 'Welcome to New Jersey' goes past them as they're on the road. She glanced at Hawks, seeing the man also look out the window. He still hasn't said anything to her that's not about Steve or the implication of Steve.

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha asked, staring at Steve's profile. 

"Nazi Germany," Steve replied. Natasha hummed. "And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash."

Natasha took her feet off the dash. "All right, I have a question for you, which you do not have to answer. I feel like, if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Natasha asked, her lips tugging into a smile. 

Steve glanced at [Name] in the rearview mirror. She didn't meet his gaze, though. "That bad, huh?"

"I didn't say that," Natasha said. 

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying," Steve suggested.

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had," Natasha said.

"You don't need practice," Steve suggested.

"You practiced with [Name], though," Hawks replied. 

Natasha's mouth opened in shock as she glanced over at [Name] and Hawks. "What? Seriously?" 

[Name] looked away from Natasha. She wished she could have put some duck tape over Hawks's mouth because she had a feeling that Hawks was going to say something. She could only let out a sigh, adjusting her wings so she's not crushing them completely. She sees Natasha staring at her then she looked at Hawks, glancing between the two winged heroes until she understood things are tense between the two. 

Natasha changed her focus back to Steve. "Anyone special?" 

"Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience," Steve said. 

"Shared life experience," Hawks scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Sure. You were sticking your tongue down someone's throat who doesn't share the same life experience with you." 

"Hawks!" [Name] hissed, glaring at him.

Steve glanced at Hawks. "Something wrong?" 

"Yeah, something is wrong!" Hawks hissed. "You dicking down [Name]!"

"I'm not--" Steve stammered.

[Name] finally had enough. 

She smacked Hawks across the face, the man having a shocked look on his features and [Name]'s hand stung from the slap, too. She leaned back into her seat, looking out the window as there's silence filling the car. Hawks rubbed his stinging cheek, shutting his mouth and looking out the window once more. Natasha decided to continue the conversation she's having with Steve.

"Well that's all right. You just make something up," Natasha said.

"What, like you? I don't know."

"The truth is a matter of circumstance. It's not all things to all people, all the time. Neither am I," Natasha smiled.

"That's a tough way to live," Steve said.

"It's a good way not to die, though," Natasha stated. 

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is," Steve started, one hand on the wheel. He glanced at Natasha with a hard gaze. 

Natasha looked at him. "Yeah." She looked away, letting the words settle and she looked back at Steve. "Who do you want me to be?"

"How about a friend?" 

Natasha laughs until the smile disappears from her face. "Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers." 

The truck comes to a stop, [Name] looks ahead to see a gate fence around an abandoned area with buildings inside. The Avengers get out of the truck, Natasha holding the tracking device in her hands that led them to this place. [Name] hugged herself as they approach the gate and she glanced at Hawks, seeing the blank look on his face.

She knows she shouldn't have smacked him, but she didn't like the way he was speaking about her. She's told him that she didn't feel jealous when Steve and Natasha kissed because she voiced that she has feelings for Hawks instead of Steve. She understands that he can be angry with her, but she wants to talk it through instead of just throwing it under and pretending what he sees instead of hearing the truth from her.

"This is it," Steve voiced. 

Natasha put away the device. "The file came from these coordinates."

"So did I," Steve added.

[Name] noticed the sign beside the gates, the sign reading _'CAMP LEHIGH U.S. ARMY RESTRICTED AREA.'_ [Name] hasn't been to an army restricted area before so this is going to be new. [Name] looked at Steve, the man saying he was from this area and she noticed the shield at his arm. She wonders why the file came from this location.

\---

"This is the camp where I was trained," Steve informed. 

[Name], Hawks, and Natasha walking around with Steve as the man looks around. The sun had set and the moon is out, but it's still dark around the camp while Natasha held the device out and the device beeps. Her and Hawks haven't said anything to each other after her slapping him. She wants to apologize for slapping him, but she can't find the courage to do so and she would like to be alone with Hawks, too.

"Did it change?" [Name] asked.

"A little." Steve responded. 

"This is a dead end," Natasha informed, [Name] looking over at the woman. She stands on the bridged path. "Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even a radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off. What is it?"

Steve starts in a direction, [Name] and the other two following after Steve.

"Army regulations forbid storing munitions within 500 yards of the barracks," Steve explained, walking in fast brisk. "This building is in the wrong place."

Steve approaches the door to the building in front of them. [Name], Natasha, and Hawks stepped back as Steve lifted the shield and he broke the lock on the door with his shield. They walked down the stairs and Natasha turned on the switch for the lights. The lights turned on, but the lights are dimly lit and [Name] noticed the logo at the wall across from them. 

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.," Hawks mumbled. 

They walk forward, all of them looking around.

"Maybe where it started," Steve suggested. 

Steve walks towards one of the offices, [Name] and the two others following after him. He opens a door to one, stepping inside and they keep walking. There's shelves in this room and it's still dimly lit inside and she noticed Steve looking at a photo. [Name] and Hawks noticed the photo on the wall, too, but for some reason, [Name] feels like she's seen the man before.

"And there's Stark's father," Natasha informed.

"Howard," Steve added. 

Natasha looked to Steve, "Who's the girl?"

Steve doesn't say anything and he walks away. [Name] looked at the girl in the photo, seeing how beautiful the girl looks and she wonders if the woman is alive or if she passed. Steve walked down the shelf aisle, with [Name] and Hawks following after him and there's a noise coming from where Steve is standing in front of.

"If you're already working in a secret office," Steve started. He grabbed the shelf, using his strength to pull it away and the metal squeals as it moves until it reveals a hallway with an elevator. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?"

Natasha approaches the elevator, using the device to scan the numbers on the elevator to find out the code. Once she got the code, she pressed the numbers in and the elevator chimed. The four Avengers stepped inside the elevator and [Name] hoped for Hawks to keep his mouth shut as the elevator descends until it comes to a complete stop. The elevator chimes again and the doors opened.

[Name] looks around in the dark room, only finding darkness. The four Avengers stepped into the area, walking forward as there's small lights across from them. There's vents on the floor, a dim light in them and [Name] isn't sure what this place is. Once they had gotten deeper in the room, the lights flicked on and [Name] looked around to see a bunch of outdated computers in the room. 

"This can't be the data point," Natasha said, all the technology around them is cold. "This technology is ancient."

[Name] stepped forward, her eyes finding a device on the table that's different from the others. It's black with pastel blue, glowing lights on it and she glanced at Natasha. Natasha met [Name]'s gaze and she walks over to her, holding the USB drive in her hands and she plugged in the device to out of the outports on it. 

[Name] hears the whirring noise of the machines turning on and coming to life. The four look around until there's an electronic voice that starts speaking to them with green words appearing on a black screened computer. [Name] sees the words _'INITIATE SYSTEM?'_ and Natasha approached the dusty keyboard. 

"Y-E-S spells yes," Natasha mumbled, typing on the keyboard. Something starts to power up. Natasha smirked, "Shall we play a game?" None said anything and she pulls away from the keyboard. "It's from a movie--"

"I know, I saw it," Steve said. [Name] nods her head in agreement. 

The computer beeps with green lights striking up and down until a face with glasses appear. [Name] has never seen anything like this, in person that is, but in movies she's seen something like this before. She pulled her lips into a thin line while Hawks stands beside her with a blank expression.

_"Rogers, Steven, born 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna, born 1984. [Last Name], [Name], date of birth unknown. Hawks, date of birth unknown."_

"It's some kind of recording," Natasha mumbled.

_"I am not a recording, Fraeulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945. But I am."_

[Name] and the others looked at the second screen that turned on, [Name] not recognizing the man at all. Not only that, but he knows of [Name] and Hawks. He doesn't know their date of birth nor does he know Hawks's real name. [Name] doesn't even know his real name.

"You know this thing?" Hawks asked, narrowing his eyes at Steve.

Steve looks around, observing the machines. "Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years."

_"First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Hawks is 22 in bnha and [Name] is 21 so when they arrived in marvel, that's their current age
> 
> now it's 2015, meaning that Hawks 24-25 and [name] is 23-24
> 
> because hawks hasnt told anyone his real name, not even [name], im assuming Zola wouldnt know his name either


	13. Forgiveness

_"In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis,"_ Zola continued. [Name] stared at the computer screen. _"Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving, on 200,000 of databanks. You are standing in my brain."_

Steve finally stopped walking around the set up, standing beside Natasha. "How did you get here?"

_"Invited."_

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War 2," Natasha stated. [Name] glanced at Steve and Natasha, the two knowing more about this world and this topic than her and probably Hawks. "S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited German scientists with strategic value."

_"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own."_

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull," Steve said. [Name], Natasha, and Hawks looked at the man. 

" _Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."_

"Prove it," Steve ordered.

[Name] could hear the whirring noise, the two monitors and another computer screen above the monitors change to something. [Name] squinted her eyes, seeing words and images pop up on the monitors and computers screen. She's not sure if she's heard of HYDRA before, but not only that. [Name] noticed the way Natasha had looked at her and Hawks when Zola said their date of birth is unknown and didn't give Hawks's real name. [Name] doesn't even know his real name.

" _Accessing archive."_ Another computer screen shows a man with a uniform on. [Name] recognized the swastika flag moving in the distance behind the man and she narrowed her eyes at the hateful flag. " _HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist."_ There's a couple of images playing from back in the old days during World War 2 and [Name] recognized Steve in the videos, seeing him fight. _"The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded, and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside of S.H.I.E.L.D.. For 70 years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate, history was changed."_

Natasha stepped forward, "That's impossible. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have stopped you."

[Name]'s eyes widen, seeing the article that opened up on the computer screen. The title of the newspaper article reads, ' _Howard and Maria Stark Die in Car Accident'_ and [Name] felt her heart drop. So, Tony's father died in a car accident. But then she narrowed her eyes, if Zola is telling them that there was hidden forces of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D. and saying that history did not cooperate, then they changed it. Is it possible that they planned on killing Tony's father.

" _Accidents will happen."_ That confirmed it and [Name] glared at the screen. Then the image changed to Nick Fury, the words ' _deceased'_ across it photos of him. _"HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its secruity. Once a purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life."_ Articles of Steve pop on the screen. _"A zero sum."_

Steve punched the main computer screen, the color going to grey and the glass having the web-like statters in them. The computer beeps, broken and [Name] glanced at Steve. She wasn't expecting that to happen and then she hears another computer beeps. The same black, background with the green graphics of a face with round glasses appear on the computer screen above the monitors.

_"As I was saying..."_

"What's on this drive?" [Name] asked, wanting to change the topic. 

_"Project Insight requires insight. So, I wrote an algorithm."_

"What kind of algorithm?" Natasha asked, appearing at [Name]'s side. "What does it do?"

_"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it."_

[Name]'s body tensed up at his words, a cold splash of fear hitting her body and she looked at Hawks. He noticed the panicked look in her eyes, clenching his hands into fists as he doesn't like seeing that look. Then, the four Avengers looked behind them as they hear the doors start to close and seeing them closed. Steve threw out his shield, hoping the shield will prevent the doors from fully shutting, but the shield bounces off the closed door and back to Steve. He catches it. 

Natasha's phone starts to beep and she pulls it out. "We got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops."

"Who fired it?" Hawks asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," Natasha answered.

_"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain."_ Hawks and Steve look around, trying to find some place to take cover to avoid being blasted to death. Natasha grabbed the USB drive. _"Admit it. Its better this way."_ Steve runs over to one of the vents on the ground. _"We are, both of us, out of time."_

Hawks grabbed [Name]'s hand, the two winged heroes and Natasha running over to the vent after Steve threw the top off. Hawks pushed [Name] into the vent, the woman letting out a pained gasp from the contact of her back and wings hitting the bottom. Hawks throws himself on top of [Name], hoping his wings to shield himself and her while Natasha followed after them. As Natasha jumped in, the blast is heard and the surge of heat rush in is felt. 

Steve gets in the vent too, using his shield to cover him and Natasha. [Name] closed her eyes, her arms clenching Hawks's tan jacket and she could hear the rumbling of the building around them shake. A few pieces of debris falling above [Name]'s head and she opened her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Hawks's neck, covering Hawks's head with her hands so he wouldn't get hit in the head hard as [Name] and the others brace themselves. 

Then, everything around them went completely dark. 

[Name] took a deep breath in and out, knowing that she's alive, but it's dark. However, there's a body on top of her own and [Name] knows its Hawks, she uses her hands to touch around his body, making sure that there's no cuts or open wounds on him. Her hands still at his wings, feeling on the stubs on them and her eyes widen. She could hear Steve breathing heavily, straining loudly to push any broken debris off of them. [Name] swallowed her salvia, wetting her mouth and she's finally able to see a light once Steve pushed the debris off of him and Natasha as well as [Name] and Hawks. 

She could hear someone cough, probably Natasha. Although it's still dark, the only light source being a few small fires around them burning and she sees that Hawks has his eyes closed. Worry takes over her, letting out a wince as she feels a cramp in her left wing and she pushes Hawks off of her gently, the man's body limp and she pressed her ear to his chest, hearing his heart beat and she let out a sigh of relief that he's still alive. 

"Steve," [Name] called out, seeing the man pick up Natasha. He looks over at her, his eyes flickering to Hawks. "What are we going to do?" 

Steve looked at [Name]. "We need to leave. Right now. Can you carry him?"

[Name] nods her head and she pushes herself to stand up, biting back a grimace as she feels her leg throb. She grabbed Hawks's arm, throwing it over her shoulders and she used her right wing to help lift Hawks's body, too. [Name] follows after Steve, watching her footing from the rocks and debris on the floor until she noticed Steve stopped walking. She looks in the direction he's looking.

The whole building that they were in is destroyed, just a pile of broken pieces of stone on the ground. There's lights in the distance, most likely S.H.I.E.L.D. hovercrafts and Steve starts going in a direction quickly. [Name] follows after him, the two of them not wanting to get caught by them. Not only that, but she worries about Hawks.

***

[Name] has the cloaking device on her wings, Hawks is awake, but his wings have lost all their feathers and she feels bad. He had to shield her from the flames and used his body to help block any falling debris on her. She felt even more bad because of their argument and her kissing Steve, too. None of the four Avengers look good, surviving a ballistic and avoiding being caught by the agents. 

Steve knocks on a door to a house. [Name], Hawks, and Natasha aren't even sure where they are, but Steve said he trusts the man that lives inside of this house. She hopes that S.H.I.E.L.D. won't find them here because she'd like to rest for a bit, her back aches and her wings, too. She's sure that Hawks and Natasha don't feel like themselves, either. 

The door opens, a black man with a shaved head answers the door. She noticed the sweat glistening on his face as the man looks from Steve to [Name] to Hawks and to Natasha. The man wears a dark, purple long sleeve shirt and she noticed the facial hair above his lips. She wonders where Steve met this man.

"Hey, man," the man greets. 

"I'm sorry about this," Steve started, [Name] looking around their surroundings. "We need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us," Natasha added. 

The man looks between the four Avengers. "Not everyone." 

He steps aside, letting the four inside and the man closed the door behind them. Natasha and Steve went to the man's bedroom while the man led [Name] and Hawks to his spare bedroom. Hawks immediately sits down, holding his head in his hands and [Name] looked at him in concern, but she goes to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. While [Name] is in the bathroom, the man is observing Hawks. 

Hawks looked up, meeting the man's gaze and the man quickly looked away, leaving the bedroom. Hawks stood up, going to the bathroom and he watched [Name] wipe away the dirt from her face. He didn't bother to make his presence known and he stands behind [Name], wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning into her body. [Name] lowered the washcloth, tears burning in her eyes as she meets Hawks's gaze through the mirror reflection. 

"Hawks--"

She didn't know what to say. She feared for once that she was actually going to lose him, not wanting him to shield her like that because she wouldn't know what to do if she were to truly lose him. [Name] shook her head, placing the washcloth down on the sink and she leans into Hawks's chest, the man cautious around her cloaked wings. She placed a single hand on top of his, using the other hand to wipe her tears away. 

He tightened his arms around her, placing his forehead on her shoulder. "I forgive you, [Name]. I shouldn't doubted you and I apologize for my behavior towards you." 

"I should be apologizing to you, Hawks," [Name] cried, shaking her head. "I should have thought about my actions--"

"[Name], I didn't want to end things between us by being in an argument," Hawks said, leaning more into [Name]'s body. "I didn't want our last moments to be with us in a disagreement. I wouldn't live with myself if my last moment with you was in anger and jealousy. I care about you so much. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Hawks," [Name] cried, wiping her tears. She moved, Hawks only loosening his arms around her only for her to move in his arms and face him. She cupped his face with her hands, letting out a sniffle. "Will you forgive me for kissing Steve? I only have and still have feelings for you." 

Hawks grabbed [Name]'s hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss against her knuckles. "Of course." 

[Name] blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist once more. The two winged heroes embracing each other, reminding that they survived that ballistic together. Both of them were scared that they would lose one of the other and she couldn't imagine ever losing Hawks like this. 

The two winged heroes removed the dirt from their bodies with the washcloth, changing their ruined clothes and into more casual clothes. [Name] had packed a white shirt with two large slits in them for her wings to be through them and she doesn't have the cloaking device on them, with jean shorts. Hawks is wearing a fitted, black shirt and the black jeans. Her leg was wrapped after having a cut in it from a sharp piece of debris falling on and cutting her leg.

"Hey, lovebirds," Natasha called out, [Name] turning her head to see a smile on Natasha's lips. "C'mon." 

[Name] blushed and Hawks simply held a genuine, soft smile on his lips, staring at [Name]. He grabbed her hand, the two winged heroes walking out of the bathroom and the spare bedroom, standing in the living room. [Name] noticed Steve and the man are already in the living room, she could smell cooked bacon in the living room. 

"I made breakfast," the man said, looking at [Name] and Hawks. He's in the kitchen. "You guys want some?" The man stares at [Name], his eyes on her wings, the wings having a bit of dirt on them. He mumbled to himself quietly, "It's actually Mercy and Hawks."

[Name] and Hawks shook their heads, sitting at the kitchen table. Natasha sits down, too and [Name] sits close to Hawks, the man having his hand resting on her leg. [Name] held his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder and Steve looked away from them, taking a big gulp at their display of affection.

"So, who at S.H.I.E.L.D. could launch a domestic missile strike?" Natasha asked.

Steve meets her gaze. "Piece."

She stands up. "Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world?"

"But he's not working alone," Steve added. Natasha stopped pacing. "Zola's algorithm was on the _Lemurian Star_."

"So was Jasper Sitwell," Natasha informed, turning to look at Steve. 

Steve looked at Natasha, taking a deep exhale. "So, the real question is, how do the four most wanted people in Washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer in broad daylight?"

The man drops whatever he's doing in the kitchen and towards the four Avengers. "The answer is, you don't."

"What's this?" Hawks asked, watching the man place a photo and a file on the table. 

"Call it a resume," the man suggested, looking at Hawks and Steve. 

[Name] and Hawks stand up, Steve doing the same as Natasha picked up the photo and she stares at it [Name] has never seen the photo before, seeing a photo of soldiers together and [Name] wonders who they are. It's obviously the man in the photo, but there's another person next to him in the same uniform with straps who has white skin and blonde hair. There's another person behind them with a different color uniform and straps on them. 

"Is this Bakhmala?" Natasha questioned. "The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you? You didn't say he was a Pararescue."

Steve looked at the photo then to the man. "Is this Riley?" 

"Yeah," the man answered, nodding his head. 

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs," Natasha said. [Name] barely understands what's being discussed because the fact that this man used to be part of the military. She's assuming. "What did you use? A stealth chute?"

"No," the man answered. He picked up the file and handed it to Steve. The file reads, ' _EXO-7 Falcon'_ with classified underneath it. "These."

Steve opened the file, a slight smile tugging on his lips. "I thought you said you were a pilot."

The man shakes his head. "I never said pilot."

Steve shakes his head. "I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America needs my help," the man, Sam, stated, [Name] smiled at Sam. "There's no better reason to get back in it. Not only that, but--" Sam looks over at [Name] and Hawks, his smile widening. "--flying with a flock is better than nothing."

[Name] and Hawks both smiled, a chuckle escaping Hawks's lips at Sam's words. She squeezed Hawks's hand, the man squeezing it right back and he glanced down at her with a smile. 

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" Steve questioned.

"The last one is at Fort Meade," Sam informed. "Behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall."

Steve looked at [Name], Hawks, and Natasha, the three of them either smiling or shrugging their shoulders since Steve looked at them for confirmation. He then turns back to Sam, "Shouldn't be a problem. 

\---

Steve pushed Sitwell, a man with a bald head and glasses. Sitwell's body knocking the door open with Natasha, [Name], and Hawks following right behind Steve. Hawks doesn't have any feathers on his wings so they're literally just stubs on his back and he wears a jacket to cover the stubs while [Name] wears the cloaking device on her wings. They're on a rooftop of a very, very high building in Washington. 

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm," Steve demanded, advancing towards the man.

Sitwell stands up, putting his glasses back on. "Never heard of it."

"What were you doing on _Lemurian Star_?" Steve demanded.

The man walks backwards, "I was throwing up. I get seasick." 

Sitwell lets out a gasp when his legs hit the small railing on the rooftop, almost falling over and Steve grabbed him by his suit to prevent that for now. The man holds a nervous smile on his lips as [Name], Hawks, and Natasha are behind Steve and staring at Sitwell. [Name] narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that they plan on dropping the man to scare the shit out of him to get answers if this doesn't work.

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof?" Sitwell asked. [Name] smirked, not expecting the man to guess. "Because it's really not your style, Rogers."

"You're right," Steve answered, a small smirk on his lips. He soothes out Sitwell's clothes, "It's not. It's hers."

Steve moved to the side and Natasha kicked the man off the rooftop. He screams and [Name] lets out a laugh, as Steve has his hands in his pockets and Hawks throws his arm around [Name]'s shoulders, pressing a kiss to [Name]'s temple. She smiles at Hawks, leaning against the man's side as the bald man is still screaming.

Natasha looked to Steve, "Oh, wait. What about that girl from Accounting, Laura..."

"Lillian," Steve said. "Lip piercing, right?"

"Yeah, she's cute," Natasha commented. 

Steve looks down. "Yeah. I'm not ready for that."

[Name] hears the screaming continue and she smiled, seeing Sam holding the back of the man's suit jacket as she stares at his metal wings. Sam drops the man back on the rooftop, the man rolling to a stop and Sam lands on the rooftop, the metal wings closing in on that machined backpack on his back. [Name] and the others walk towards the bald man on the floor.

"Zola's algorithm is a program..." Sitwell informed, holding his hand out as if to stop the others from approaching him and he catches his breath. "...for choosing Insight's targets."

"Which targets?" Hawks asked.

"You!" Sitwell replied, pointing at Steve. "A TV anchor in Cario, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA. Now, or in the future."

"In the future?" Steve asked, confusion on his features. "How could it know?"

Sitwell laughs, a smirk tugging on his lips. "How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book." He stands up, breathing quickly. "Zola taught HYDRA how to read it. Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores! Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."

"And what then?" Steve questioned. 

Sitwell looks away, his eyes darting. "Oh, my God. Piece is gonna kill me."

"What then?" Steve asked again, stepping forward to Sitwell. 

Sam stops Sitwell from backing up and Sitwell meets Steve's gaze, "Then the Insight helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you feel like they made up too fast
> 
> thats fine
> 
> but them almost being blown up made hawks realize that he didnt want to have things end with him angry and jealous while [name] didnt want things to be ended badly between them if they were to actually die
> 
> they were afraid of losing either one of them


	14. Nick Fury Is Alive

Hawks sits in the car with Natasha, Sitwell, Sam, and Steve. Him, Natasha and Sitwell sitting in the back of the car with Sitwell between the him and Natasha while Steve is in the passenger seat and Sam is driving. Hawks looked out the window, watching cars drive past them on the freeway and he looks up, hoping to see [Name] flying above them. There wasn't enough space in the car for another person and since [Name] has wings, she offered to fly high above them.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks," Sitwell explains, Hawks focusing on the conversation. 

Sam looks at Sitwell through the rearview mirror. "Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it?"

Natasha moves forward to look at Steve, "Insight's launching in 16 hours. We're cutting it a little bit close here."

"I know," Steve said, he looks out the window. "We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly."

"What? Are you crazy?" Sitwell questioned. "That is a terrible, terrible idea." 

Hawks looked up, an arm breaking the window at his side and immediately reaching out to Sitwell. Sitwell lets out a scream as Hawks watched with wide eyes as the man is taken out through the window and into the traffic going opposite of them. Hawks pulled his lips into a thin line, turning his head away at the squealing noise of Sitwell's body being hit by a semi-truck. Hawks immediately moved from his seat as Natasha moves to the front of Steve to avoid being shot by bullets.

[Name]'s eyes widen, seeing a man standing on the car with the others inside of it. She flies down, landing beside the car as it skids to a stop and the man that was once standing on top of it goes flying off. She noticed the man's metal arm as he slams it on the ground and uses it to slow down his momentum. The man stands up.

The man with a metal arm has long, brown hair that reaches his shoulders and a mask that goes underneath his eyes as well as black goggles on. The metal arm has a red star on the shoulder part and the clothes he's wearing are fitted, military like clothes. [Name] noticed the pistol in his hands and he just stands there. 

[Name] looks onto the traffic coming behind them, her eyes widening as there's a grey, jeep coming straight towards Sam's car and [Name] reacted fast as she steps in front of the car. She put her hands out, the front of the car slamming into her hands and she gritted her teeth, keeping them planted on the ground. The Jeep speeds up, pushing more into [Name]'s hands and she felt the back of her leg touch the back of Sam's car.

"[Name]!" Hawks yelled, his eyes wide as he stares at her. 

A gasp escapes [Name]'s lips as her back slams into Sam's car and the Jeep pushes [Name] and the car towards the Metal Arm Man. The Metal Arm Man jumped over Sam's car when it got closed and he landed on the car. [Name] clenched her jaw tight, glancing over her shoulder at the man and [Name] wanted to grab his leg, but she's trying to stop the Jeep from pushing more into Sam's car and possibly hurting the others inside of it. 

[Name] isn't able to last long, her feet coming off the ground and the front of the Jeep pressing more into her body. 

The Metal Armed Man breaks the glass at the front of the car, grabbing the steering wheel and pulling it clean off. [Name] strained her body, opening her wings and she flapped them strongly while she pushed the Jeep off of her body. [Name] landed on the back of Sam's car just as the Metal Armed Man jumped over [Name] and landed on the Jeep.

[Name] flies up, her arms throbbing as she watched the car go out of control. The car flips, a smile of relief spreading on [Name]'s lips at the sight of Hawks jumping out of the broken window while Steve used his shield to break the door open while holding onto Natasha and Sam. The car skids down the road and Hawks holds his hand out for [Name], the woman flying towards him and immediately grasping his hand in hers as Steve and Natasha skid to a stop on top of Steve's shield. Sam's body rolls to a stop.

[Name] and Hawks land on the ground, [Name] helping Natasha and Steve up while Metal Arm Man grabs a grenade launcher from his buddies and his buddies get out of the car while having guns in their hands. [Name] grabbed Hawks as Steve pushed Natasha away from him when the Metal Arm Man fired the grenade launcher. The grenade hits Steve's shield, the man being knocked back by the pressure and he goes over the railing of the freeway, down onto the street below. 

"Steve!" [Name] yelled, her eyes wide. 

The men started to shoot at [Name] and Hawks in the sky while also shooting at Natasha and Sam on the ground. [Name] flew off the bridged freeway, avoiding the bullets from hitting her and Hawks and she placed Hawks down on the street. There's an accident from a bus crashing into a car and [Name] noticed the front of the bus's glass is broken and [Name] figures that's where Steve had fallen through when he got blasted off the bridged freeway. 

[Name] looks at Hawks and seeing the pistol in his hands, "Please tell me you know how to shoot a gun." 

"Of course I do," Hawks assured, nodding his head. "I had a lot of time to practice."

"Okay," [Name] said.

She braced her knees, looking up at the bridged freeway and she was about to fly before a hand grabs her wrist. [Name] looks at Hawks and her eyes widen, her heart picking up a pace at the feeling of Hawks pressing a kiss to her lips. She didn't think he'd possibly do this and she just melted into it, placing her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him back. 

Hawks pulled away, "You better make it out alive. I still have to take you out on a date."

"A date?" [Name] mumbled, a blush on her cheeks. She smiled, "Okay!"

[Name] flies, going to the bridged freeway while Hawks watched her disappear over it. He noticed a wire sticking out from underneath the freeway and he figured it's Natasha after seeing the glimpse of red hair. Hawks looked back up, knowing those men are up there and Sam is up there, as well. He can only hope that [Name] will simply avoid the spray of bullets and keep her distance. Hawks goes to the direction the car accident, seeing people surrounding the area and seeing if anyone's injured. 

"Hey!" Hawks yelled out, grabbing Natasha's wrist after seeing her shoot at Metal Arm Man. "Cover over there!"

Hawks and Natasha went to take cover behind a white truck with a lifting device on it. Hawks sees the Metal Arm Man, both him and Natasha start shooting at him and they take cover once he starts to return their fire. Natasha dragged Hawks to a different spot to take cover as Metal Arm Man is still shooting in the direction he last saw them.

[Name] appears on the other side of the bridged freeway, seeing Metal Arm Man and his coonies shooting at the street below the bridged freeway. She watched as Metal Arm Man jumps down while his four coonies slam their sickles onto a car roof, using rope to slide down and get onto the street. [Name] flaps her wings, knowing that Metal Arm Man is going after Natasha and Hawks. [Name] flies after the Metal Arm Man as [Name] could hear the sound of heavy gunfire behind her.

She lets out a grunt, pushing the Metal Arm Man down to the ground and she lands on her feet. She holds her fists up as the man pushed himself to stand up and he aims his gun at her. [Name] pushed the gun to the side, avoiding getting a belly of bullets in her and the man grabbed her other arm, twisting it back and she let out a pained grunt. She gritted her teeth, lifting her leg and aiming a kick to the man's side, using her other arm to punch his face. 

The Metal Arm Man groaned lightly, glaring at [Name] and she flapped her wings, lifting her legs off the ground and she pressed her feet into his chest. He grabbed her ankle, letting go of her arm and gripping her ankle tightly, his other gun is aimed at her and he slams [Name] to the ground. The oxygen escapes her lungs from hitting the ground and she sees the barrel of his assault gun pointed at her. She lets a whimper at the feeling of the man starting to twist her ankle and she moved her body.

A shot rings out, hitting his metal arm and the Metal Arm Man looks up, his eyes landing on Hawks who shot at him. The Metal Arm Man fires a shot at [Name], the bullet hitting her side and another bullet going through her torso. She groans, using her other leg to hit the man towards his crotch and he immediately lets go of her to avoid that kick. [Name] flaps her wings until she heard a ' _thump'_ noise.

[Name] turns around, placing her arms in front of her like an X as she felt the grenade hit her arms. She let out a scream, the force of the grenade pushing her into a car and [Name]'s body slumps down. She breathes heavily, her arms having fresh scrape marks on them as if she was skating and ate shit. She placed a hand on the bullet that went clean through her, applying pressure as the Metal Arm Man advances towards the area that he spotted Hawks in. The man puts another grenade in the gun.

He fires another grenade, the grenade hitting a police car and the police car slams into another parked car. Hawks looked at Natasha, the woman nodding her head as she puts more ammo into her dual pistols. Hawks crouched behind a car, wanting to get to [Name] and seeing the woman slumped against a car that she crashed into. Hawks waited until the Metal Arm Man passes by him and he makes his way towards [Name]. 

He stands in front of [Name], hearing the grunts and groans of pain leaving her lips. Hawks removed his jacket from his person, tying it around [Name]'s torso to apply pressure and she hissed. Hawks looked from her torso to her face, seeing her eyes are open and watching his hands. Once he was able to have the pressure applied there, he grabs her arm and lifts her up, throwing her arm over his shoulders. He holds his pistol in his other hand.

"Hawks," [Name] groaned. 

Hawks glanced at her eyes. "You have to make it out alive so we can go on that date, [Name]."

[Name] rolls her eyes playfully, letting out a chuckle and she stopped laughing, the pain in her torso increasing. She laid her head back, staring up at the blue sky above them. She didn't like the feeling of being shot by bullets, definitely not a pleasant experience nor that type of good pain, either.

"We have to go to Natasha," Hawks said, starting in a jogging pace and [Name] matches his speed. "That guy's on her."

[Name] and Hawks jog in the direction he'd seen Natasha and the Metal Arm Man go in. [Name] flapping her wings to pick up their pace because she doesn't want to arrive too late. 

Hawks lets go of [Name] as they find Natasha applying pressure to her shoulder and he crouched in front of her. [Name] isn't paying much attention to them though, she's watching Steve and Metal Arm Man fight each other. She sees that both of them are good at fighting or it could be that they're equally matched in their combat fighting skills. She watched as Steve threw the Metal Arm Man over his shoulder and the man got back on his feet, the mask falling from his face.

The Metal Arm Man glares at Steve, [Name] seeing the stubble on his lower face. She raised an eyebrow, the man looking so familiar as she stares at him and she feels like she's seen him somewhere before. The man points his gun at Steve and luckily, Sam comes flying in with his metal wings and he kicked Metal Arm Man to the ground. 

Metal Arm Man stands up, pointing his gun at Steve again, but [Name] flinched at the noise of an explosion. She didn't see the grenade be launched from the gun and she looked over to Hawks and Natasha. Natasha holding the grenade launcher gun in her hands as she breathes heavily, but Metal Arm Man got away. 

Only thing there is a car on its side with grey smoke rising from it. [Name] could hear sirens of police cars in the distance and its getting closer until she sees three police cars coming towards her and the others. There's police officers on motorcycles and police officers get out of those cars, pointing their guns at [Name] and the others.

A bunch of them start yelling at [Name] and the others and that was when [Name] noticed the police officers are not police officers at all. They're agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. and [Name] narrowed her eyes at Rumlow, seeing the man point his gun at Steve. 

"Drop the shield, Cap!" Rumlow ordered. "Get on your knees! Get down, get down!"

"Get on your knees!"

[Name] lifted her hands up after seeing Steve do the same thing. Agents walked over to her, ordering her to get on her knees too and she did as told, getting on her knees with her hands out. [Name] could hear a helicopter and she looks up, seeing it hover above them as she feels hands grab her wrists and force them behind her back, putting cuffs on them immediately. She even felt a wire be wrapped around her wings too and she let out a wince when they tied it tightly.

[Name] is forced to stand up as her, Hawks, Natasha, and Sam have their hands cuffed behind their back and led towards a car with the agents pointing guns at their heads. She wasn't expecting this to happen and she can only wonder what's going to happen to them once they reach the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D.. 

\---

Inside of the car, they have these metal cuffs in front of them, one forearm on top of the other and the metal cuffs on their legs, too. [Name] sits next to Hawks, leaning her head on his shoulder as they could feel the car that they're in be driven. Her sitting between Hawks and Steve while Steve is across from Natasha and Sam, the man telling the story of how the Metal Arm Man is his friend Bucky. There’s two helmet agents inside with them, watching their movements and listening to their conversation. 

"It was him," Steve said, his gaze downwards. "He looked right at me like he didn't even know me." 

"How is that possible?" Sam asked, looking at Steve. "It happened, like 70 years ago."

"Zola," Steve replied. "Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and..."

"None of that's your fault, Steve," Natasha voiced, looking away from Steve. 

Steve looks to the side. "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky."

The car hit a bump and [Name] gasped, straightening her back to avoid that bullet wound on her torso. Her white shirt is soaked with her blood and she leaned her head on Hawks's shoulder. The man looks at her in concern and Sam noticed that both [Name] and Natasha have bullet wounds in them. 

"We need to get a doctor here," Sam said to the agent across from him. The agent ignoring Sam. "If we don't push pressure on that wound or treat her wound, they're gonna bleed out here in the truck."

The same agent takes out the taser, firing it off to threaten Sam to be quiet. However, that same agent turned on the agent next to them and zapped them with the taser. Then the agent kicks the other agent in the face that knocks them unconcious. [Name] and the others are slightly taken back, definitely not expecting that to happen. 

"Ah," the agent said. [Name] felt relieved to see Agent Hill's face when she took off the helmet. "That thing was squeezing my brain." Agent Hill looks at [Name], Hawks, Natasha, and Steve since she doesn't recognize or know Sam. "Who is this guy?"

\---

Agent Hill opens the back of the van, Steve jumping out to help Natasha while Sam follows behind them. Hawks steps out as well, holding out his hand for [Name] and she takes it, letting out a groan from the bustling pain she feels from the bullet wound. Once out of the van, she looks around and find that there's trees and bushes around them, but there's a huge dam that they parked near. She hasn't seen this dam before and it seems abandon since there's no water on the side they're on.

Agent Hill walks towards a barred door with [Name] and the others following after her. Natasha is applying pressure to her bullet wound with a piece of cloth and Agent Hill opens the door, stepping inside with the others following after her. They step into the hallway, [Name] sees a man running towards them with a suit on.

"Both of them have lost a least a pint," Agent Hill calls out, gesturing to [Name] and Natasha. 

"Maybe more," Hawks added, glancing at [Name]. 

"Let me take them," the man said.

"They'll want to see him first," Agent Hill said.

[Name] and Hawks raised an eyebrow, but they didn't say anything. [Name] and the others continued to follow after Agent Hill until they stepped into an area and she pulled back the curtains. [Name]'s eyes widen at the sight of Nick Fury sitting in a hospital bed with an IV in the back of his palm. 

He lifts his head off the pillow, "About damn time."

The man with glasses who's a doctor is switching between treating Natasha and [Name]. Hawks is right beside [Name], his hands in his pockets as he stares at Nick Fury who turns out to be very much alive. He wasn't there when the man had 'passed,' but he heard it from [Name] that he did and that Steve 'supposedly' killed him, too. The doctor had already finished closing the bullet wound on [Name]'s torso that didn't hit any major organs. Although it was close to hitting the bottom of her ribcage.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache," Fury said, listing all the injuries he obtained from the planned car accident. 

"Don't forget your collapsed lung," the doctor added, applying pressure to Natasha's wound. 

"Let's not forget that," Fury said. "Otherwise, I'm good." 

"They cut you open," Natasha stated, looking at the man. "Your heart stopped."

"Tetrodotoxin B," Fury informed. "Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it."

"Why all the secrecy?" Steve questioned, turning his eyes to him. "Why not just tell us?"

"Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful," Agent Hill explained. [Name] nodded her head in understanding.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead," Fury joked. He seems tired or out of it, probably from the medication. "Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust."

\---

"This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize," Fury said, staring at the photo of Pierce. [Name] and the others in an area that seemed to be Fury's office for now. "He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility. See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

Seve is standing while [Name] and Natasha are sitting in chairs. Hawks stands behind [Name], his eyes focused on Fury who's wearing black clothes and not in his hospital bed. [Name]'s wounds are treated and Natasha is treated as well while [Name] had to change into a different shirt.

"We have to stop the launch," Natasha reminded, she looks around.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore," Fury said sarcastically. 

He opened the briefcase, revealing three chips in it. 

"What's that?" Sam questioned. 

"Once the helicarriers reach 3,000 feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized," Agent Hill informed, turning her laptop around to show the design of the helicarriers plan. 

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own," Fury added. 

"One or two won't cut it," Agent Hill added. "We need to link all three carriers to this to work, because if even one of those ships remain operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die."

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA," Fury continued. "We have to get past them, insert these server blades. And maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left..."

"We're not salvaging anything," Steve snapped. "We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this," Fury argued. 

"You gave me this mission," Steve stated. "This is how it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave?" Fury remarked. "I noticed."

Steve doesn't back down, though. "How many paid the price before you did?"

Fury looks away from Steve, glancing to his sides before he looks down. "Look, I didn't know about Barnes."

"Even if you had, would you have told me?" Steve questioned. "Or would you have compartmentalized that, too? S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes."

"He's right," Agent Hill voiced, smiling grimly and staring at Fury. 

Fury looks at Natasha, the woman leaning back in her seat and he looks at the winged heroes. [Name] and Hawks nodded their heads, this being the way to stop HYDRA completely before they do anything major. [Name] felt a hand be placed on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. Fury looks at Sam.

"Don't look at me," Sam suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "I do what he does, just slower."

Fury looks back at Steve and he looks down. "Well..." He leans back in his chair. "It looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain."

\---

[Name] stands in the forest, the dam right behind her and she looks around at the nature around her. She looks over her shoulder, knowing that Hawks followed her and she smiled at him. The man having his hands in his jean pockets as he walks towards her and she was so used to seeing his vermillion wings right behind him.

Now, they must discuss what they are to each other before they risk their lives once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> the next movie is Avengers: Age of Ultron
> 
> but before we get into the movie, we gotta do two chapters with [name] and hawks before getting into the next movie
> 
> 👀 so like I’ve been thinking about this
> 
> and
> 
> imma do smut for this story


	15. What Are We?

[Name] stands in the forest, the dam right behind her and she looks around at the nature around her. She looks over her shoulder, knowing that Hawks followed her and she smiled at him. The man having his hands in his jean pockets as he walks towards her and she was so used to seeing his vermillion wings right behind him.

She turns around to face him, the smile on her lips as the man has his own smirk tugging on his lips at her. She noticed his vermillion wings are puffed slightly, the man keeping his hands in his pockets of his jean pants. He tilted his head slightly as there's a few steps between the winged heroes. He took a step forward and [Name] mimicked his actions until the two were in front of each other, their chests having only an inch between them.

"So," [Name] drawled out, holding her hands behind her back.

Hawks chuckled, copying [Name]'s tone. "So..." 

"I think it's time talked about us, Hawks," [Name] said.

Hawks's smirk drops into a genuine, soft smile and his hands settle on [Name]'s waist, tugging her forward until she's flushed against him. He leaned down slightly, their noses centimeters apart and [Name]'s heart jumped in her chest. A blush coats on her cheeks as this soft, but teasing side of Hawks always makes her blush and feel like she's going to have a heart attack. 

"Then let's talk, [Name]," Hawks whispered, a shiver runs down from [Name]'s spine at the rough voice of Hawks. "Should I go first or do you?" [Name] opened her mouth, but she couldn't form any words and Hawks chuckled. She blushed more, his chuckle sounding dark and deep. "I guess I'll go first. Hmm, where to start? Oh, I know.

"You know how frustrating it was to live in the same apartment with you?" Hawks questioned, a teasing smirk coming back on those lips. "Waking up, every single day with you in the same space as me. At first we did set up boundaries, but those went out the window after the first couple of months. Sleeping on the couch together with you in my arms, walking in on you showering, and changing. The times I had to hold myself back to respect your personal space and not knowing if you wanted me.

"Until at the vacation house two years ago. I will admit, I was an idiot for bringing up Rogers, but I had to know. Unfortunately, after that we didn't spend a lot of time together because of those missions and assignments or personal investigations. I realized that I just didn't like you, I am in love with you. Your laughs, all of them, and when you get embarrassed, you blush"-- Hawks removed one hand from her waist and placed it on her cheek--"Your clingliness to me. The way your eyes would light up at any surprise. My favorites were the times you'd sneak into my room and sleep in my room.

"And the sexual tension. Let's not forget that, either. You are definitely a little sneaky one," Hawks laughed, [Name] blushed more. However, she didn't look away from his gaze not once. "Wearing either long shirts that hide your shirts or wearing those cute, crop tops. Not only that, but you'd even press yourself against me. Or you'd purposely leave your bedroom door open and stood in your underwear. Hm, I think my favorite is that red lace one you got." 

"The one I bought and you went inside Victoria Secret with me?" [Name] asked. 

Hawks nodded his head. "Yep. That one. The times where I could feel your gaze on me when I didn't have a shirt on or a towel around my waist after getting out the shower. It felt like a cat and mouse game, just wondering who'd be the first to pounce. You drove me fucking crazy." He lets out a chuckle, the smirk replacing with a smile. "But I'm in love with you. All the things you do, no matter how small or big, I love them all. That's all I have to say, I love you."

"I love you, too, Hawks," [Name] said, the biggest smile spreading on her lips. "Before we even got here, I knew I had feelings for you, but they were still developing. I always admired you and not because you're the Number Three Hero, but because you and I have the wings and I thought that if someone who has wings is able to be an amazing hero, then so can I. I love your cocky and taunting personality with how intelligent you are and how lively and expressive you can be. You always seem so carefree about most things and you're able to work calmly while being under pressure. It's amazing. You're amazing.

"If it weren't for you, I'd probably be losing my mind here," [Name] continued. She felt Hawks's hands squeeze her waist. "I appreciate you so much and I'm very, very happy to have you in my life. Especially to have you here with me. At first, I wasn't sure if you had feelings for me because you flirted with me a lot and I just doubted myself is all because I thought I don’t deserve you.”

Hawks shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. “I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you, [Name].” 

“I think we deserve each other,” [Name] replied. Hawks smiled softly, nodding his head. “I feel comfortable around you. I feel safe around you. I trust you with my life. I wouldn’t want anyone else, but you. You have my heart, Hawks.”

Hawks pressed his own lips against [Name]’s, the young woman placing her hands on his cheeks and she kissed him back. The man let out a groan from [Name] returning his kiss and he held her tight, holding her against him with their chests pressed together. Hawks tilted his head, only to deepen the kiss.

A gasp escaped [Name]’s lips when she felt his arm go around her back and the other one go beneath her butt, lifting her up. She locked her legs around his waist, her arms resting on his shoulders as he looks up at her with that love-stricken smile and happiness swirling in his eyes. His hands settle on her thighs, holding her up and [Name] leaned down to place a kiss on his lips once more. 

The two winged heroes kiss each other with feverish and longing kisses. Hawks left a single arm on beneath her but, to help keep her up, and his other hand started to trail up from her hip and just slowly move up. His hand going underneath her shirt and feeling at the soft skin beneath his fingertips. [Name] shivered at the touch, her fingers tangling in Hawks’s hair and he only moved away from her lips, trailing kisses on her jaw and neck. 

“Hawks,” [Name] said breathlessly. 

He hummed, his lips attaching to her neck and sucking on the skin gently. [Name] groaned, her mouth falling open and she gripped his shoulders tightly. A startled moan escapes her lips when she feels him bite down on her neck. 

Hawks can feel his own body heat up, knowing he has to stop before he takes things too far, but he can’t will himself to stop. He finally has her. She’s in his arms. They both told each other their feelings. They both love each other. Just hearing [Name] moaning and groaning from the simple bite marks and sucking on her neck is causing Hawks to get excited himself. 

“Hawks,” [Name] moaned, placing her hands on his neck. “We should stop.” Hawks pulled away from her neck, only to continue to press kisses against her jaw and neck. “I’m not too fond about being in the open like this.” 

“Okay,” Hawks whispered.

Hawks placed [Name] back on the ground, the man putting an arm’s length of space between him and [Name]. [Name] sees how blown and hungry his eyes look when he stares at her and her own cheeks burn at the sight. She gulped, fiddling with her fingers and Hawks tightened his hands into fists, keeping them close to his sides. He bites his lip, still gazing at [Name]. 

“So this makes us?” [Name] asked.

“The love of my life,” Hawks mumbled quietly. 

That hungry and desirable look in Hawks changes to one filled with love and fondness swirling in them. He smiles so kindly and soft that it makes [Name]’s heart ache at such a loving and wonderful sight before her. She didn’t think Hawks could be so sappy, but she loves it. 

[Name] nods her head. “Yes. And you are the love of my life, too.” 

Hawks playfully scoffed. “You’re copying me.” 

“Oh, shut up, bird brain,” [Name] laughed, playfully rolling her eyes.

“Bird brain? I think you forgot that you have wings, too,” Hawks remarked, his eyes observing the white wings. 

[Name] flapped her wings, appearing in front of Hawks and she wrapped her arms around his neck. A smirk tugs on her lips as she stares at Hawks, his gold eyes meeting her own [Eye Color] eyes and she tilts her head to the right. Her wings are fully open behind her and Hawks wants to touch them so bad. 

“I haven’t forgotten,” [Name] whispered, leaning up. “However, you’re still a bird for brains.” 

Hawks glared at her lightly, “You just said you love my intelligence.”

“But you still have a bird brain,” [Name] laughed. 

Hawks grumbled, wrapping his arms around [Name] and holding her close. He let out a heavy sigh, [Name] wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes, focusing on the heartbeat. 

“You still owe me a date,” Hawks said softly. His hand rubbing up and down her back slowly. “I’ll take you out on a date after this whole thing is over.”

“Promise?” [Name] asked, tightening her arms around him. 

Hawks pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Promise. It’ll the best date ever.” 

“It better,” she voiced. 

\---

[Name], Agent Hill, Falcon, and Captain America walked out of the heavily forested area area, all of them coming to a stop at the sight of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in the very distance. [Name] has the cloaking device on her wings while Hawks has only puny feathers on him. He won't be able to fly at all. All of them are wearing their hero clothes or uniform, ready for the plan to begin. There's a huge lake between where they are and the headquarters.

Natasha is going to go inside and get into Pierce's meeting with other important people. However, she's going undercover as one of those important people which is Hawley. Nick Fury and Hawks will be using a helicopter to get to the top of the headquarters where Fury's and Pierce's offices are. 

[Name], Agent Hill, Falcon, and Captain America stand in front of a door. Falcon and Agent Hill have their guns out, pointed at the door and once the door opens, there's a man with a dark, blue uniform on and a hat. Captain America steps forward as the worker looks at the everyone with wide eyes. 

"Excuse us," Captain America said, speaking politely. 

The man lifted hands up, stepping aside and letting [Name] and the others inside. The workers inside stayed, staring at [Name], Falcon, Agent Hill, and Captain America in the announcement room. [Name] was surprised none of them turned on them, but then again, there's probably a few agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. that are genuine about their jobs.

Captain America takes off the mask on his face. "Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents," Captain America started, speaking into the microphone. "This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth." Captain America takes a pause and then he speaks, "S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They spot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it." [Name] and Agent Hill glanced over at him. "But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

Falcon walks to Captain America, a smile on his lips, "Did you write that down first or was it off the top of your head?"

They leave the room except for Agent Hill, [Name] could hear the distant noise of gunfire and yelling. She heard a heavy rumble, her heart dropping in her chest as she figured they launched Insight already. 

" _They're initiating launch,"_ Agent Hill informed.

[Name], Falcon, and Captain America made it outside, there's a few jets in their parked spots and [Name] could see a helicarrier break out through the lake. [Name] removed the cloaking device from her wings, flapping them as she flies above the three men below her.

"Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?" Falcon asked.

Captain America glanced at him, "If they're shooting at you, they're bad."

Falcon throws his arms out, his metal wings coming out and he takes off flying. [Name] flying off the ledge as Captain America jumped off. Captain America lands on the ground, rolling to a stop to help break his fall and he takes off running. [Name] flies to the bottom, keeping a good distance from the ground.

Captain America does, running in a direction and he lifted his shield when the people exited the hangar and started firing bullets at him. Captain America uses the crate boxes as cover and he continues to keep running.

She flies after Falcon, the two winged buddies flying up and seeing the helicarriers slowly ascend. The helicarriers haven't quite left their hangars yet and [Name] flipped, avoiding getting shot by exploding projectiles. Her and Falcon dodge them.

" _Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about,_ " Falcon said, twisting as he flies up. 

" _You okay?_ " 

[Name] flies low, summoning her staff as she flies past the projectile launchers on the helicarrier. "We're doing fine. Haven't died yet."

[Name] and Falcon continue to dodge the projectiles, doing what they can to not get shot at. The projectiles explode, the projectiles don't lock onto their targets, but they go in the direction that [Name] or Falcon are lying in. They're easy to dodge, but it's a difficult when there's multiple projectiles being shot at them.

_"Falcon, Mercy, status?"_ Agent Hill questioned.

"Engaging," Falcon informed.

[Name] and Falcon fly towards the helicarrier, rotating left or right to avoid the exploding projectiles coming their way. [Name] and Falcon fly in two directions, the two winged flyers going to circle around the helicarrier and flying fast enough to avoid being shot at by bullets and exploding projectiles by the heavy machinery on the helicarriers.

Falcon lands on the ground, taking out his guns and he started shooting at two bad guys, knocking them down. [Name] lands on the helicarrier as Falcon informs Captain America that they've made it onto the helicarrier's jet runway. 

[Name]'s eyes widen at the jet that's coming their way and [Name] immediately takes off flying. Falcon follows after her, both of them using the jets on the runway as some type of cover instead of flying out in the open. [Name] goes off in another direction, putting space between her and Falcon and she sees that the jet is going after Falcon. 

A few bullets hit a jet that's on the runway, the blast pushing Falcon away as he passed it and he turns around, shooting at the jet that's getting close to him. He jumps off the end of the helicarrier and [Name] flies off the edge too, the two real winged and metal winged heroes flying off and the jet that was chasing Falcon is after [Name]. 

She looked over her shoulder, dodging the bullets as her and Falcon fly underneath the helicarrier. [Name] took a sharp turn, avoiding the spray of bullets and the jet started to go after Falcon. [Name] watched Falcon, seeing the jet go after him and [Name] flies up. 

" _Falcon, Mercy, where are you?_ " Agent Hill questioned. 

" _I had to take a detour_ ," Falcon informed. " _I have a plan!"_

[Name] stopped flying, staying in one spot as she sees the jet focusing on Falcon. "It better not involve you dying!"

_"It won't!"_

[Name] watched as the jet fires missiles start at Falcon and he loops around. [Name] moves down, watching Falcon and the jet, but the biggest smile spreads on her lips when Falcon makes the missiles hit the belly of the helicarrier and the missiles break the glass of the belly. [Name] flies towards the belly, going inside and she lands on the catwalk.

"I'm in," [Name] informed, hearing the noise of Falcon's metal wings.

She presses a few buttons as the chips for the helicarrier's system and [Name] placed the chip into the helicarrier's system. [Name] and Falcon glanced at each other, the two flying off the catwalk and the broken hole in the belly of the hellicarrier.

_"Two down, one to go,"_ Agent Hill said. _"Charlie carrier is 45 degrees off the port bow. Six minutes."_

 _"Hey, Sam, [Name], gonna need a ride,"_ Captain America said. 

"Sam, you get him!" [Name] yelled.

Falcon nods his head, "Roger. Let me know when you're ready."

[Name] and Falcon fly towards the helicarrier that Captain America took care of. [Name] could see his body and he jumps off of the helicarrier after a HYDRA agent fired a RPG at him and miss. Her eyes widen, knowing the man didn't give any heads up about when.

" _I just did!_ " Captain America yelled.

"That's not a heads up!" [Name] complained. 

Falcon closed his metal wings to get closer to Captain America whose getting close to the ground. Falcon grabbed Captain America's hand, letting out a groan as he changes his course from flying down to flying up and [Name] is a few feet above them. [Name] flies to the helicarrier with Falcon and Captain America behind her. 

The three land on the helicarrier.

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look," Falcon commented, the three of them walking on the runway. 

Captain America cocks his head, "I had a big breakfast."

"You need to increase your strength," [Name] said, turning to Falcon. "He's heavy, but not that heavy."

[Name] heard a groan come from Captain America and she watched the man get punched off the ledge by Metal Arm Man or better known as Bucky Barnes or better known as The Winter Soldier. [Name] opened her wings and Falcon did the same, only for Bucky to grab [Name]s leg with his metal arm and she let out a cry of pain from the strength of the metal arm.

Bucky grabbed threw [Name] to the side and grabbed Falcon's metal wing before the man could also fly after Captain America. [Name] flapped her wings, decreasing her momentum before she crashed into a crate while Falcon took out his guns and immediately started shooting at Bucky. [Name] flew in the direction she saw Captain America go, but a familiar pain bursts in her right wing.

A cry escaped her lips, feeling the wound on her wing and she's tugged back. Her back lays on the ground and Falcon tries to fly away, but another wired gun fires and the gun meets his metal wing, both of them being pulled to the ground. Bucky let go of the wire that's in [Name]'s wing, going after Falcon while [Name]'s breathing heavily.

As Falcon gets up, Bucky runs to him and kicks him over the edge. 

"Sam!" [Name] screamed. 

[Name] pushes herself to stand, knowing she wouldn't be able to fly at all. If she were to move her right wing, it would increase the pain and she would fall to her death. She wouldn't even be able to pull out the wire either because the sharp, metal pieces are digging into her wing.

Her only option she has is to fight.

[Name] put her fists up, ready to fight The Winter Soldier again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating so much
> 
> i just like writing about hawks a lot
> 
> honestly, i dont think you guys are gonna be prepared for whats coming in the future
> 
> not meaning the next chapter
> 
> i put this story on wattpad and honestly i kinda dont like how wattpad works, but im still gonna try to transfer my stories on there
> 
> my second year in college doesnt feel stressful
> 
> yet
> 
> but do look forward to a smut!
> 
> the first part was kinda like a sneak peek but not really!


	16. S.H.I.E.L.D. And HYDRA Are Done

Bucky charges at [Name] and she immediately ducked dow, avoiding a punch. She placed her hands on the ground, kicking her leg out and sweeping it underneath him, but only for the man to jump up to avoid being kicked down. His leg met [Name]'s side, the woman letting out a groan and and she elbowed the man in his gut, Bucky staggering back. She stands up, letting out a puff of air as she glares at him. 

He runs at her and she did the same, [Name] throwing a fist only for him to catch it. A scream left her lips, feeling him twist her arm and she placed her feet on his chest, pushing herself and him away from her and she landed on her back, letting out a groan. Bucky once again is in front of her, slamming his metal fist into the ground and [Name] avoided being punched in the face by that deadly, metal arm. She rolled to her side, but Bucky grabbed her left wing and fear seeped through her. 

[Name] summoned her staff, the gold staff appearing in her hands and she hit him with the end of the staff before he could either rip or break her wing. He let go, his hands grabbing her staff and she let him have it, letting the staff disappear and he stared at his hands. When he looked up, he glared harshly at [Name] and she smirked, raising an eyebrow to taunt him. He clenched his jaw, grabbing the wire on the ground and giving it a tug. 

A hiss of pain escapes [Name]'s lips, her body being tugged towards him and she let herself be dragged towards him without any resistance. If she were to resist, it'd end up with her wing having a bigger hole in it with the grapple of the wire in her wing. The only way for the wire to come out is to cut the wire and pull out the grapple, but she has no knife. She wouldn't even be able to fly away either without the pain taking over her body. 

[Name] lifted her leg, aiming to kick Bucky in his face, but he grabbed her leg and his other hand held the wire connecting in her wing. She gritted her teeth, glaring at the man while he simply returned her glare. [Name] used her hands, reaching out towards Bucky's neck and letting her hands interlock around his neck, lifting herself forward and she slammed her forehead against his own. The man let out a groan of pain, letting go of [Name] and he immediately kicked her side. 

A scream echos out, Bucky stepping on her wing with the grapple in it and pushing the metal hooks more into her flesh. She felt the tears burn in her eyes, shaking her head as she stared up at Bucky. She doesn't want to lose this, but he's strong and better at hand-to-hand combat than she is. She let out quick puffs of air, clenching her jaw tight as she lifted her leg and kicked Bucky hard and quick to his side. He's body hits a crate, slamming into it and he slums down. 

[Name] pushed herself to stand up, lifting her fists and Bucky takes out a knife. She shuddered at the length of the knife, knowing she won't be fast enough to dodge the knife, but she can try to disable the knife from his grasp. Her torso expanded with the deep exhale she let out and she calmed herself down, her right wing dragging on the floor behind her and she keeps her left wing close to her body. She doesn't want her left wing to suddenly be hurt, either.

Bucky rushes at [Name], moving the knife around and she dodges any swipes at her by redirecting the slashes elsewhere. She even tried to get her own hits in, but that either get a slash by the knife or she wouldn't get a hit on Bucky at all. Her forearms have swallow or barely deep cuts on them, bleeding profusely while she has a few cuts on her legs and thighs. She breathes heavily, the feeling of the cuts throbbing and stinging throughout her body. 

Bucky holds the knife with both hands, the knife going towards [Name]'s side and she grabbed his wrists with both her hands. The knife between the two, [Name] straining so hard to keep the knife away from her as she tries to twist the blade of the knife towards Bucky. She quickly kept one hand on top of his hands, punching him in the jaw, but that allowed him to act fast himself. 

The knife plunges into [Name]'s side and he twists it and she screams, stepping away from Bucky as her hands go to the deep wound at her side. Bucky stands there with his bloody knife, watching [Name] fall to her knees and place her hands over her bleeding wound. She closed her eyes, her body shaking from the pain and she knows she wouldn't be able to get up at all. She looks up, meeting Bucky's gaze and she looked down.

"You know, Steve talked... very fondly of you," [Name] said, reverting to her native language. She let out a groan, falling on her butt until her back touched the ground and she stared up at the blue sky. "Please, don't kill him.."

[Name] slowed her breathing herself, hearing Bucky's footsteps become distant and she wonders how Captain America is doing. She wonders if Falcon survived that giant fall to the ground. She wonders how Natasha and Nick Fury are holding up, as well as Hawks. Oh, she hopes that he's all right. She's supposed to be going on a date with him, too. She needs to make sure that she survive.

Unfortunately, she knows she won't be able to. If Captain America is able to stop the helicarriers, the helicarriers are going to crash and [Name] won't be able to fly away. Falcon nor Captain America are near her to rescue her. Hawks isn't able to fly so he wouldn't be able to save her either. She'll probably fall to her death or bleed out to death although bleeding out to death doesn't sound that bad. It's better than hitting the ground.

\---

"Done," Natasha voiced. Hawks and Fury looking over at her and she takes out her phone. "And it's trendig."

Hawks hears a beep noise, Piece holding his phone in his hands and the members of the Council start letting out groans and screams as their name tags on them start to burn through their clothes onto their skin. Natasha, Fury and Hawks take out their pistols, pointing it at Pierce and the old man looks between the two people. 

"Unless you want a two-inch hole in your sternum, I'd put those guns down," Pierce advised, the three of them hesitate. "That was armed the moment you pinned it on."

His thumb hovers over the button on his phone, Hawks put down his pistol as him and Fury look to Natasha. She puts her gun down, too and Hawks wonders how everyone else is doing. He hopes that everything is going to plan as he stares at Pierce. He figures that there must be something he needs to do without hurting Natasha, but getting that phone away from Pierce. 

He only has puny feathers left and a few feathers building on his wings. Not enough feathers to help him fly, but enough to control and they watch as Piece heads to the dashboard. Hawks glares at he man, hoping those chips are in the helicarrier's systems. 

"Lieutenant, how much longer?" Pierce questioned. 

_"65 seconds to satellite link. Targeting grid engage. Lowering weapons array now. We've reached 3,000 feet. Sat link coming online now."_

_"Deploy algorithm."_

_"Algorithm deployed."_

"We are go to target," Pierce informed. 

Hawks could see the map on the holographic screen, seeing how many red targets are appearing and seeing the map zoom out, too. Hawks recognized Stark Tower and he pulled his lips into a thin line. If they fail, so many people will die and Hawks is sure that him and [Name] are on that list as well, too. Hawks was trying to figure out HYDRA, but he didn't know it was HYDRA that he was looking into. 

_"Target saturation reached. All targets assigned. Firing in... Three... Two... One."_

Hawks felt relief wash over him, seeing all the targets are gone, but then the map shows S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and the targets are the three helicarriers. Hawks turned his gaze to the windows, seeing the helicarriers start shooting each other and he prays that [Name], Captain America, and Falcon made it out without any trouble. 

"What a waste," Pierce grumbled, his gaze locked on the helicarriers.

"So, you're still on the fence about Rogers' chances?" Natasha questioned. 

Pierce starts moving to Natasha, "Time to go, Councilwoman. This way. Come on. You're going to fly me out of here."

"You know, there was a time I would've taken a bullet for you." Nick said, his back facing Pierce and Natasha as they walk to the direction of the helicopter landing. 

Pierce looks at Fury, "You already did." Hawks noticed a device in Natasha's hands as Pierce has his full attention on Fury. "You will again, when it's useful."

Natasha let out a groan, her body falling to the ground by shocking herself and Pierce pressed the button on his phone. Hawks smirked, knowing that the name tag cannot harm Natasha anymore and Fury shots Pierce. Pierce's body hits the glass and Hawks shoots Pierce, the man's body breaking through the glass wall separating two rooms. Hawks and Fury make their way to Natasha.

"Romanoff," Fury voiced, crouching down. "Natasha." She doesn't respond. "Natasha! Come on!"

She raised an eyebrow, opening her eyes and she furrowed them. "Ow. Those really do sting."

Hawks, Fury, and Natasha are in the helicopter. Fury flying the helicopter. Hawks and Natasha are sitting the back and grabbing onto a handle on the ceiling inside the helicopter and feeling the wind rush by them outside.

" _Please tell me you got that chopper in the air!"_ Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, where are you?" Natasha asked. 

_"41st floor! Northwest corner!"_ Sam informed.

_"_ We're on it! Stay where you are," Hawks advised. "Where's [Name]?" 

_"Not an option!"_

The helicopter comes into view, seeing the helicarrier crashing into the building and Hawks noticed Sam jump out of a building. Fury turns the helicopter on its side, Sam falling through with both Natasha and Hawks grabbing the man before he could fall out of the helicopter's open sides. Hawks lets out a sigh, feeling Fury straighten out the helicopter as Sam regains himself.

"41st floor! 41st!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building!" Fury shouted.

Hawks looks at Sam, "Where's [Name]?" 

"She was on the helicarrier last time I saw her," Sam informed, breathing heavily. 

"Hill! Where's Steve and [Name]?" Natasha questioned, speaking into the microphone on the headset. "You got a location on them?" 

The helicopter flies underneath the helicarrier and Hawks's eyes widen, catching a glimpse of white. His heart jumped in his throat, his eyes wide with relief and fear at the same time as he sees [Name] falling towards the ground. Hawks quickly jumped out of the helicopter, Sam and Natasha screaming at him, but they couldn't stop him from moving.

He jumped out of the helicopter, using the few feathers to tug on the back of his clothes and move him towards [Name]. The feathers aren't enough to hold his weight, but he's not going to give up. He keeps his gaze locked on [Name], his heart beating so fast in his chest at the possible thought of him not reaching her in time. He can't lose her. He can't lose the one he loves after confessing his feelings to her recently. 

" _[NAME]!"_

Hawks used all his puny feathers, pushing himself towards her and his arms wrap around her. His feathers tugging on them to lower their fast momentum towards the surface of the water below them. Hawks has a hand behind her head and one arm around her, the two winged heroes falling towards the water and Hawks closed his eyes, forcing his body to face the water as they fall. The puny feathers aren't much help with lowering their momentum. 

The two fall into the water, the splash huge and Hawks covered [Name]'s head, making sure none of the broke debris from the helicarrier harms her. He holds his breath, groaning when something knocks into his back and he wrapped one arm around her, looking up at the surface above them and he starts to swim up. 

***

[Name] let out a groan, opening her eyes and finding herself in a hospital room. She sees the white wall and ceiling, hearing the heart monitor and she feels something warm in her hands. She turns her head, seeing Hawks asleep and sitting in a chair, a couple more feathers are on his wings and he has a bruising on his cheek. He's wearing his casual clothes which are a white shirt and black jeans. 

She looks down at herself, seeing the bandage wrapping around her arms and when she moves her legs, she could feel the wrappings on her legs, too. She adjusted her back, only to let out a gasp when she felt a sharp pain in her wing and she remembered what had happened. She was left bleeding out on the helicarrier and Bucky went to go take care of Steve.

"[Name]?" 

"Hawks," [Name] whispered, seeing the man let out a yawn and he smiles at her. "What happened?" 

"HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. are down," Hawks started, squeezing her hand. "Rogers is in the hospital here and he's recovering. You have multiple stitches in your body, a sprained ankle, and a few missing feathers, too. You can still fly, but you gotta go through physical therapy and I'll be your nurse." 

[Name] laughed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, shut up." 

Hawks let out a sigh, "We're gonna have to find a new place to live. Where do you want to live?" 

"I don't know," [Name] voiced. She lets out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "How are the others?" 

"Only you and Rogers had the most injuries," Hawks informed. He lifted [Name]'s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "I saw you falling and I went after you."

"Why?" [Name] asked, her eyes wide with alarm. 

"Because I don't think I could live in a world where the person I love dies," Hawks started, shaking his head. "Especially after I told them how I felt and they feel the same. It wouldn't feel real and I'd be left alone; here by myself and deal with this by myself."

"Are you hurt?" [Name] asked. 

Hawks shook his head, "Just a simple bruising on my back. That's all." 

[Name] let out a sigh of relief, leaning back into her seat and she squeezed Hawks's hand right back. 

***

[Name] stands next to Hawks, holding his hand and leaning into his side while they're with Steve and Sam at a graveyard. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Nick Fury walking towards them with dark clothing on with sunglasses on his face. They stand in front of the tombstone with _'Col. Nicholas J. Fury;_ on it, flowers and the American flag in front of the tomestone. The tombstone belonging to Nick Fury who is very much alive.

"So, you've experienced this sort of thing before," Fury said, [Name] and the others watching Fury.

Steve smiles, "You get used to it."

"We've been data mining HYDRA's files," Fury informed, looking to them. "Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm headed to Europe tonight. Wanted to ask if you'd come."

"There's something I got to do first," Steve informed. 

"What about you two?" Fury asked, turning to the two winged heroes.

Hawks smiled, shaking his head. "We'll stay in the States. See what happens."

"How about you, Wilson?" Fury asked. "Could use a man with your abilities."

Sam stares at Steve and the winged heroes, he then turns to Fury. "I'm more of a soldier than a spy."

"All right, then," Fury voiced, nodding his head. Sam and Fury shakes hands, Fury shaking [Name]'s, Hawks's, and Steve's hand as well. "Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me, right here."

"You should be honored," Natasha voiced. [Name] turning her head to see Natasha walking towards them and Fury walks away. "That's about as close as he gets to saying thank you."

[Name] and the others approach Natasha. [Name] smiling at the woman, "You're not going with him?"

"No," Natasha smiled. 

"Not staying here," Steve stated.

"Nah," Natasha shook her head. She looks around. "I blew all my covers. I got to go figure out a new one."

"That might take a while," Steve added. 

Natasha's smile widens. "I'm counting on it." She looks down, holding out the file. "That thing you asked for, I called in a few favors from Kiev." Steve stares at he file while Natasha smirks at him. "Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse."

"She's not a nurse," Steve reminded.

"And you're not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent," Natasha remarked. 

"None of us are," Hawks reminded, Natasha nodded her head in agreement.

Steve scrunched his eyebrows, "What was her name again?"

"Sharon," Natasha said. "She's nice."

[Name] smiles when she sees Natasha kiss Steve on his cheek. Hawks pressed a kiss to the top of [Name]'s head and she leans more into her touch. Natasha walks away from Steve, telling him to be careful and [Name] wonders what could possibly be in the file that Natasha gave him. She stops walking, turning around.

"You might not want to pull on that thread." And she walks away.

Hawks lets out a groan, stretching his arms above his head. "Well, we're gonna get going." 

"See you guys later," Steve voiced.

Hawks and [Name] started walking, [Name] waving goodbye to Steve and Sam. The two men waving at her and [Name] clings to Hawks's arm, leaning against him. She's glad that her and Hawks are together, hopefully they have more time to spend together especially since neither of them are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and they can just rest until something comes up. Or if anything comes up. 

[Name] can't fly nor can Hawks, the two of them will have to drive a car and Hawks is gonna have to drive the car, too. They'll stay in the apartment in D.C. until they find a place to move to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it hasnt been a week since i last updated
> 
> but im not sure if you guys know
> 
> chadwick boseman has died
> 
> the man that played the black panther :(
> 
> i wanted to update because i found out he died and i really liked him as an actor and how friendly he was
> 
> a friend of mine said he was an inspiration in the black community and i either forgot or didnt know he was
> 
> im part of the black community, im half white and black, but in society's eyes, im black 
> 
> and it sucks that we lost someone like chadwick
> 
> i feel like no one else could play the black panther as good as he did and i wonder what marvel is going to do because i think they were planning a black panther 2
> 
> i feel like those in the marvel cast were close friends and it sucks to lose a friend and i hope they're doing well/okay
> 
> anyways, we finished Captain America: The Winter Soldier and the next film is Avengers: Age of Ultron
> 
> we're doing two chapters as a break before we start the next film 
> 
> so
> 
> be ready for some fluff 
> 
> and
> 
> <.<
> 
> a good surprise 
> 
> wakanda forever!


	17. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut and fluff

[Name] stares at herself in the mirror, wearing the red stain [dress](https://pin.it/5EcU3b6) with the tin straps and a low cut at the front. It's a very beautiful dress and [Name] couldn't believe that Natasha had let her keep it. [Name] has her back face the mirror, seeing the low cut in the back of the dress too and [Name]'s glad there's no clothing restricting her wings. She actually likes this dress and she knows that Hawks will like it, too. 

Speaking of Hawks, he currently isn't inside of the apartment. 

Due to the two of them living in the same apartment, Hawks said he wants it to feel like a real date and be able to pick her up so she's not sure where he is right now. 

It's been a week since the whole destroying S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, Natasha had to speak in front of those government officials and [Name] is sure that Fury is out of the country. Steve and Sam are doing something, but [Name] isn't sure what that something is. It has to relate to whatever was in that file that Natasha had given him. But besides that, [Name] and Hawks are still looking for a state to live in or a new place within Washington D.C. or possibly move to Japan. They're not sure, yet.

[Name] feels nervous for the date when she knows she shouldn't because she's known Hawks for years now. They first came here in 2012 and it's now 2015, but it is their first date. She wouldn't want to ruin their first date, but at the same time she's excited for their first date. She knows it won't be perfect, but she hopes that it'll be a night to remember. She'll do her best to make it a night for Hawks to remember, too.

There's a honking noise right outside the apartment building and [Name] felt her nerves jump up. She bites her lip, grabbing her small purse and slinging it over her shoulder as she grabs the keys to lock the apartment. She locked the apartment behind her, picking up the skirt of her dress so she doesn't get the hem of it dirt by it dragging on the ground and she makes her way outside of the building. 

She stops herself short, all the breath inside of her escaped as she feels her heart pounding in her chest. A soft smile makes its way on her lips, gazing at her boyfriend who stands in front of a luxury, black car with the car door open and revealing the red seats inside. She couldn't believe he'd go all out for their first date, too. 

Hawks wears a white, button up sleeve underneath his dark, maroon suit jacket and matching colored, maroon pants. His dress shoes are black and he stands with confidence as his hands are in his pockets. His vermillion wings have all their feathers back and there's a soft, but loving smile on his lips as he gazes at [Name] and she could feel the tears rise in her eyes at the sight of Hawks. He walks towards the stairs and holds out his hand for [Name].

"M'lady," Hawks greeted, bowing his head and holding out his hand.

[Name] sniffled, blinking away the tears. "You're so sappy." 

She placed her hands in his, Hawks helping her down the stairs and they make their way towards the luxury car. [Name] could care less about the car, but seeing as her and Hawks are matching colors and him wearing a suit just makes her heart leap in her throat. She couldn't believe he wanted to dress up so fancy. He continues to hold her hand and he just gazes at her with the most fondest and loving expression on his features. 

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked, speaking to himself. 

[Name] kissed his cheek. "I should be asking myself that." She removed her hand from his grasp, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the back of his head. "So, where did you get the car?" 

"I had to pull a couple of strings," Hawks chuckled, placing his hands on [Name]'s waist. "Stark helped me." 

"He is a billionaire," [Name] reminded. 

"Do you like it?" Hawks asked, leaning close to [Name]. 

She smiled, "I love it. Not because of the car, but I'm going to experience this date with you. So yes, I love it." 

Hawks smiled, pressing his lips against [Name] and she smiled through the kiss. She placed her hands on his cheeks, the two winged heroes kissing on the sidewalk and gaining some attention from who they are, their clothing, and the luxury car. A few people start taking pictures of them and Hawks pulled away, letting out a pleased sigh as [Name] leaned her head against his chest. Her heart going crazy in her chest as her hands slide to his shoulders. 

"Are you ready for one of the best nights of your life?" Hawks questioned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

[Name] giggled. "With you, every night is the best of my life."

"You better stop," Hawks warned, pulling away from [Name]. She looks up at him, seeing that dark look in his eyes and she blushed. "You'll make me skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

"We wouldn't want that," [Name] chuckled, patting his cheek gently.

Hawks smirked, watching [Name] make her way to the opened door to the passenger seat and she tucked her wings extra close. She sits down, turning her gaze to Hawks and he makes his way over, leaning against the door and taking in her beauty. He smiles to himself, leaning against the door and just wondering how in the hell did he get so lucky to date someone like [Name]. He hopes he's not dreaming. 

"I think you'll have fun," Hawks said, winking at her.

He smirked when he saw her blush more and he closed the car door. He chuckles to himself, making his way around the car to get to the driver's side and he gets inside, starting the car and putting the vehicle in drive, driving away from their shared apartment and towards the destination of the restaurant. 

\---

[Name] and Hawks laugh.

[Name] holding a glass of wine in her hands, red wine, and she sits on the chair and she wonders how Hawks was able to reserve a spot at the Lake's Inn. Hawks sits across from her, his wine glass empty as he stares at her and they two were joking about the time where they first came here and how scared [Name] was. She thought it was annoying, but she knows that Hawks doesn't mean any harm and that he's only joking. He loves to push her buttons sometimes. 

The Lake's Inn is a fancy restaurant in D.C. and it's near a lake that's right beside the restaurant. It's a two story building with floor-to-ceiling windows so those dining inside could get a good look at the scenery of the lake right beside them. The first floor is for the regular dining with no reservations made and it's still a fancy restaurant with the suits and dressing clothing style. However, the second floor is only available through reservations and the restaurant is already expensive so [Name] wonders how much Hawks really paid for a spot on the second floor and on the balcony with no one near them, too. 

"I know we're not broke, but how'd you get a reservation here?" [Name] asked, taking a sip from her wine. 

Hawks let out a hum, "Stark."

"He's being generous to us," [Name] laughed, shaking her head. 

"Yeah, well," Hawks said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's either under his name or I told him. I have a good reason to ask him for some favors and he understands, too." 

Music starts to play, a soft beat with no lyrics to the song and [Name] raised an eyebrow. She placed her cup down as Hawks stood up and he makes his way over to [Name], holding out his hand for her. She smiled widely, placing her hand in his and he helped her stand up, pushing her chair in when she steps away from it. 

The two winged heroes move away from their table, standing on the marbled floor on the balcony and [Name] placed her hands on Hawks's shoulders while his hands rest on her waist. The two swaying to the music and [Name] turns her attention to the scenery of the lake beside them and she smiles. 

The reflection of the night sky is visible on the surface of the lake, the moon's light shining on top of the water and in the distance, on the other side of the lake are a couple of trees. There's a silence in the nature before them besides the music playing softly around them. [Name] looks up at the sky, seeing the stars twinkle and seeing airplanes or jets high in the sky and probably transporting people or something else. [Name] could care less, but the night before her is very beautiful. 

"You know," [Name] started, turning her attention to Hawks. "I'm still not sure how things are going to turn out while we're here. We've been here for 3 years and it makes me wonder how everyone else back home is doing. Do you think they've forgotten about us or possibly moved on with their lives?" 

"It's a good question I wish I had an answer to," Hawks sighed, keeping one hand on her waist and taking one of her hands in his own. He twirls her, the skirt of her dress following her movement. "We're probably missing and people are making conspiracies about it, but I'm sure whatever Quirk sent us here can't keep us here forever. It's only a matter of time until we're sent back and we'll try to sort things out when we go home." 

"I hope so," [Name] voiced. 

Hawks gives her a smile. "You know, I figured it's about time I tell you a bit of truth about me."

"What?" 

"My real name is Keigo Takami, [Name]," Hawks started, his gaze trailing to the night sky above them. "I work for the Hero Public Safety Commission and whatever they want done, I do it. Even if it means getting my hands dirty, I do it without hesitation." 

"Keigo, you don't have to tell me everything tonight if you don't want to," [Name] said, placing her hand on his cheek. "I'm happy that you trust me to tell me these things, but I want you to come to me about the Hero Public Safety Commission when you're ready to. I can see you're hesitate to tell me things and that's fine." 

"But you have a right to know," Hawks argued. 

[Name] nods her head. "I may, but I want you to tell me when _you're_ ready to. You don't have to throw everything out there because you have to. We can talk about them later day and we can spend an entire day talking about our lives as children, too." 

Hawks wrapped his arms around [Name], hugging her tightly. She smiled, gripping his shoulders tightly and closing her eyes to bask in the embrace and affection from Hawks. She's going to savor all the times he's affectionate and loving with her in case there won't be a day where they'll be near each other. They've had some close calls in the past and [Name] wants to live her life with him without any regrets. 

"I love you," Hawks whispered. 

"I love you, too." [Name] squeezed his shoulders. She pulled away slightly, the most vibrant smile on her lips, "How do you feel about dessert?"

\---

[Name] and Hawks stand in his bedroom, the two of them breathing and panting heavily from the intense kisses they shared as they made it into their apartment and into his bedroom. It's dark inside of his room, the only light coming from his window since it's open and the streetlights have the room barely lit inside.

He steps to [Name], his mouth hovering above hers and she waited for the kiss that didn't come. His hands reached behind her, his fingers finding the zipper on the back of her dress and pulling it down slowly. [Name] pressed her lips against Hawks, her hands finding purchase on his cheeks and the man let out a groan from the fierce kiss he's receiving from [Name]. She swiped his lips with her tongue, wanting permission and he grants it. 

A muffled moan escapes [Name]'s lips at the feeling of Hawks's tongue against her own and his tongue rubbing against her own. He unzipped her dress, his hands sliding the thin straps off her shoulders and the dress pools at her feet. Hawks pulled away first, biting his lip at the sight of [Name] in red lingerie and she smirks up at him, her hands being placed on his chest. 

"Do you like it?" [Name] asked, her voice soft. 

Hawks couldn't form any words, the image of [Name] in lingerie being burned into his mind and feeling her press kisses against his jaw and neck. 

The lingerie set is a deep red, the bra of it having thin straps and the cut on the breasts are low and lacy. It's see-through and Hawks had seen her nipples before she pressed herself against him. There's a little bow between the two cups and he wished it was an actual bow that he could pull on and it would come undone. The panties were also see-through and he's assuming the panties are a thong, the thin straps resting on her hips and it's low, past her navel. He didn't think she'd be wearing something like that on their first date, too. But there's a piece of fabric underneath her bra, the fabric being lace as well and the thin strings connect to the garter belts around her thighs. 

A grunt escaped his throat, feeling [Name] suck a hickey on his neck. His hands find purchase on her waist, walking her backwards until the back of her legs hit his bed and she sits down on the bed. Her hands go towards his pants, unbuckling his pants and his hands take off his jacket, unbuttoning his white shirt as he feels [Name] start to touched his dick through the layers of clothing he has on.

"Aren't you in a rush?" Hawks chuckled breathlessly, tossing his shirt to the floor.

[Name] glanced up at him. "You're the only one with clothes on."

"You have clothes on, too," Hawks reminded. 

[Name] pats his abs stomach, tossing the belt with one hand and pulling his pants down. "It's lingerie, Keigo. I have it on for a reason." 

"A very devious reason, too," Hawks laughed. 

He kicked off his shoes, helping [Name] remove his pants from his person and he's standing in his blue boxers. [Name] slipped her hand through the slit of his boxers at the front, palming his dick as it's half hard and Hawks gritted his teeth. [Name] felt her mouth water, wanting to give him a blowjob, but the man before her had other plans and he removed her touch from him. 

"Tonight is supposed to be one of your _best_ nights," Hawks stated. 

[Name] rolled her eyes playfully, leaning back on her elbows as she watched Hawks remove his boxers from his person and toss them away, standing before [Name] naked. She bites her lip, her eyes going immediately to his groin and seeing his girthy length. He's not too thick nor is he too long, but the right size. He's above-average considering he's only half hard. 

Hawks grabbed at her legs, pressing his knees into the bed and pushing her legs open so he can settle between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the length against her inner thigh and he presses kisses on her lips, jaw, and neck. The ache between her legs start, knowing it's only a matter of time before Hawks is inside of her. The thought of Hawks inside of her is making her start to become wet. 

"Keigo!" [Name] moaned.

The man smirked, hearing the moans and groans escaping [Name]'s lips as he had lowered her bra to reveal her breasts and started to kiss and suck on the nipple or around the nipple. Her hands tangle themselves in his hair, throwing her head back as another moan escaped her lips and Hawks could feel himself grow fully hard when she moaned his name loudly. He didn't think his name would sound so good leaving her lips.

He didn't want [Name] to take off the lingerie nor remove it from her body so he simply lowered the bra to reveal her breasts to him. He moved hand, letting it slide between their bodies as she's trying to grind her hips into his and his hand cupped her womanhood. A pleased sigh escaped her lips as he started to rub her clothed clitoris with his fingers, feeling the dampness of her panties by how wet she had become. 

"Keigo, please!" [Name] whined, her eyes snapping shut. 

Hawks removed his mouth from her left nipple, smirking up at her face as he pushed her panties to the side and felt how wet she actually is. His fingers spread the wetness throughout her vagina, the woman shivering beneath him and a muffled whine escaped her clapped lips. His own heart beating in his chest as he lets his pointer finger circle around the entrance of her vagina. 

"I gotta prep you first, [Name]," Hawks said, his voice deep as he speaks to her.

She opened her eyes. "You mean tease me." 

Hawks smirked, plunging his finger in and she let out a quiet moan. "Yep."

[Name] panted through her mouth, her gaze locking with Hawks and a moan escaped her lips at the feeling of his thumb rub circles on her clitoris. Hawks smirked, showing his teeth in the smirk and he leans down, kissing [Name] and she returned his kisses, their tongues tangling together. She moans through the tongue kissing, the man now having a second finger enter her and she gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his flesh.

"Keigo, please," [Name] whined, a string of salvia connecting from their mouths when Hawks pulled away. Just hearing her beg for him makes his dick ache badly. "I want you inside so bad, Keigo." 

Hawks sighed, removing his fingers from her vagina and his fingers are soaked from her. He sits back on his knees, staring at his fingers and he glanced at [Name], having her full attention. He popped his two fingers in his mouth, licking them clean and [Name] felt her face flush, the man not breaking any contact with her after he pulled his fingers from his mouth that are clean of her and coated with his saliva. 

He let out a hum, "Tasty."

"You weirdo," [Name] giggled, shaking her head.

Although she'll admit to herself that that was hot.

Hawks grabbed her thighs, pulling her towards him and he pushed her panties to the side. He grabbed his aching dick, pointing his head towards her entrance and he kept his other hand on her belly. He looked up at her, wanting to make sure that it's okay for him to enter her and when he saw her nod her head, he smiled and slowly pushed his head through her entrance.

[Name] let out a sharp hiss, her body tensing up at the feeling of Hawks slowly pushing his dick inside of her. She gripped the covers beneath her as she let out a choked moan at the feeling of him entering her. Hawks let out a moan himself, his eyes screwing shut at the feeling of her heat around his dick as he slowly enters her. Her legs are loosely around him, one of his hands resting on the top of her thigh while the other one is still resting on her tummy.

"Fucking shit," Hawks breathed out, his full length inside of her. He opened his eyes, meeting her gaze. "You're fucking tight." 

[Name] moaned, arching her back of the feeling of him completely inside of her. "Don't move yet, Keigo." 

He hums in agreement, the feeling of her vagina clenching around him is unbearable, but a good unbearable. He's not sure how long he'll be able to stay still inside of her without moving with how she's clenching and tightening around his dick. He couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips into hers, hearing the soft moan that escaped her lips and Hawks knew he wouldn't be able to stop. 

"Are you good now?" He asked, his voice strained. 

[Name] nodded her head and Hawks pulled his hips back, slamming home into her and she let out a louder moan. Hawks moved his hand from her belly to her hip, repeating his actions of pulling out and thrusting back inside of her. He gazes at her, his own moans spilling from his lips at the feeling of [Name] clenching around him every time he thrusts back inside and he sees the woman has her eyes closed, her mouth open as she moans. Her body jiggles, moreso her boobs, when he thrusts inside, his hips meeting with her own. 

"Keigo!" [Name] whined.

She arched her back, her wings underneath her opening up and his eyes widen, not expecting her wings to have fully opened beneath her. He continued to thrust into her and he removed the hand from her belly, going to her left hand that's opened and he interlocks their hands together. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips and she gladly returned it. 

[Name] had closed her eyes, the feeling of Hawks being inside of her making her feel as if she's full. The feeling of him pulling out and slamming back inside is making her head fuzzy, the only thing she can really think of is him and his dick. She didn't think she'd be so drowned in the thoughts of him while having sex with him. It's a good feeling, she knows that. 

"It's like you're sucking me in," Hawks groaned, pulling away from her lips. 

He leaned back, still holding her hand and using his other hand to grip her thigh. His gaze lands on between their bodies, watching his dick that's covered in [Name]'s wetness enter and pull out of her vagina. The sight erotic to him and he had to look away, the image of his dick thrusting inside of [Name] whose still wearing her lingerie and having the panties pushed to the side so he could enter her is just burned into his mind. 

[Name] moaned, squeezing his hand. "Keigo, I'm close--"

She let out another moan, her back arching again as her wings lift a little at the tips and Hawks moaned at the tight feeling of her vagina squeezing him. He nodded his head, breathing heavily as he knows he's close, too. He probably won't last as long, but he won't forget this night at all. 

A smile tugs on her lips, letting go of his hand and she holds out her arms to him. "I love you, Keigo. I love you so much." 

"I. Love. You. Too."

Hawks growled, emphasizing each word with a hard thrust inside of [Name]. He leaned down to her, feeling her arms wrap around his neck and she starts to dig her nails in his back. [Name] had let out the loudest moan Hawks have ever heard when he thrusted inside of her and felt that tight, very tight squeeze of her vagina around his dick, her back coming off his bed and her chest pressing against his own. 

Hawks continued to thrust into her after her climax, his own coming real soon after feeling her squeeze around him that hard. He groaned, his hips stilling as his own climax has peaked and he bursted inside of her, his head falling on her shoulder. The two adults breathing heavily, [Name]'s hand playing with his blonde hair as a smile of content is on her lips. 

"Keigo, can you go get me the Plan B, please," [Name] said, her voice soft. 

He nods his head, pulling out of her and he walks out his bedroom naked. [Name] stared at his ass with a smile as her legs hurt and knowing she cannot walk just yet.

\---  
  


Name] and Hawks lay together in his bed, the woman had changed into one of his shirts and she snuggled into his arms, her face in his chest. Hawks has his arms around her, wearing only his boxers and [Name] wearing one of his long, sleeve black shirts that is huge on her. Her wings are out, half of them on the bed while the tips of the wings are hanging off the edge. She lets out a hum, her legs aching after their love session. 

"You sure you don't want to take a shower?" Hawks questioned, his gaze focused on the wall.

[Name] shook her head, "No. It's like three in the morning. Who takes a shower at three in the morning?" 

"Night owls," Hawks answered, shrugging his shoulders. "You think you'll be able to move around tomorrow?"

"Not sure," [Name] said, looking up at him and pressing a kiss to the middle of his chest. "You held my legs open for a while."

Hawks let out a laugh, turning to lie on his back. "I got lost in the feeling."

"Whatever," [Name] scoffed playfully. She placed her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. "We can just relax tomorrow. Look for a place online and see what's within our budget. I don't think D.C. would be the best option for us to stay in. You could talk to Stark about good places for us to live in."

"Or we could find a place of our own without the help from others," Hawks suggested, his arm around [Name] and rubbing his fingertips across her arm. "We could get a dog, too."

"A dog?" [Name] questioned. 

"Yeah! A big dog would be nice like a German Shepherd or a Rottweiler!" Hawks explained, a smile tugging on his lips. He thinks of the possible life with [Name]. "We could have our own house with a dog, just the two of us if you'd like." 

"What do you mean if you'd like?" [Name] asked, pushing herself to lean most of her weight on her elbows and she gazed at Hawks. "Are you thinking about kids?" 

Hawks turned his head, smiling at her. "Of course. Kids are great even if they're a little hassle, but having one would be great." 

"Are you sure you want a kid? Like now?" [Name] asked.

She's not against the idea of having a kid, but she's not sure if they could have kids in this universe. What if they did get sent back home, would the child follow them or stay here without any parents? The child would be made here, in this world that they don't belong in and it would be stuck here. A kid with Hawks sounds great, but the cons outweighs the pros right now. 

"Not now," Hawks voiced, shaking his head. "I'm just thinking about having one. However, there are downsides if we do have a kid." 

"A lot of downsides," [Name] added, playing with his hair. "We should think about it more before we actually decide to have a child, Keigo. The worst case is that we do have one and we return home, but the child is stuck here without any parents. We wouldn't know how long we'd be part of our child's life or even if they'll be able to come with us." 

Hawks let out a sigh, "Yeah, I know." His gaze slides over to [Name], "Imagine what life would be like if we had a child of our own. Most likely having wings because both of us do, but imagine what the child would look like. Would they take after you or me? Would we have a mini [Name] or a mini Keigo running around our own home? What struggles would come up with us having a child here?"

"Please don't let this eat at you," [Name] begged, shaking her head. "Let's just see how things go and we'll both think about this before we make a decision.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We can always adopt, too.” 

“That’s true. The foster system is fucked up, too,” Hawks sighed. “From what I’ve heard. Adopting doesn’t sound bad, either.” 

[Name] kisses Hawks, the man kissing her back and she pulled away, a kind smile on her lips. “Let’s just see what it’s like to have a dog first before we adopt if we plan to adopt.” 

“You make me crazy,” Hawks said, looking away from her. There’s a blush on his cheeks and [Name] laughed. “It’s like sometimes I don’t know what to do around you or keep my cool.” 

[Name] patted his cheek gently. “Now you know how I feel when you tease me or make my heart race.” 

“On a serious note, it was Bucky that did that to you?” Hawks asked, that light tone dropping from his voice. 

[Name] knows he’s referring to her injuries. She didn’t tell him how she had gotten them because he hasn’t asked and she knows he’s curious about how she had gotten injured like that. She’s not sure where Bucky had gone or if he’s even alive, but he’s not their concern anymore. 

“It was Barnes,” [Name] said, letting out a troubled sigh. “He had kicked Steve off and then ripped off Sam’s metal wing and then kicked him over, too. I decided to fight him because I couldn’t fly. He’s the one that fired that wire grapple in my wing, too.” 

“Fucking asshole,” Hawks growled, glaring up at the ceiling. 

[Name] lets out a troubled sigh. “We don’t have to worry about him anymore. We’re fine now, Keigo. We can focus on ourselves and what we want to do.” 

Hawks turned his gaze to her. “I won’t forgive him for what he did to you. I’ll never forgive him.” 

“You don’t have to because we aren’t going to see him anymore,” [Name] said softly. She leans on his chest, her hands searching for his and interlocking them. “He’s not any of our concern anymore. Neither is S.H.I.E.L.D nor HYDRA. Lets just enjoy our lives now with each other.” She put her chin on his chest, staring at him, “Let’s go to the animal shelter when we wake up, yeah?”

“A cat will do too,” Hawks said, nodding his head. “But I’d prefer a dog.” 

[Name] leaned closer to him, “Whatever you want, Keigo.” 

“You’re part of this relationship, too, [Name],” Hawks stated. 

[Name] kisses him. “I know.” 

The two winged heroes kissed each other, their hands settling on each other’s bodies. These kisses weren’t filled with lust or desire, but of loved and admiration for each other. The two of them enjoying the warmth emitted from both of them and embracing the touches between them, too. 

[Name] sits up, her legs on either side of Hawks’s torso and his hands are on her thighs, rubbing the skin with his thumbs. Hawks stares up at her, his head resting against his pillow and during their kissing session, he had maneuvered her body to be on top of his. He’s always known that she looked cute with his clothes on. 

“But we cannot get a dog or a cat when we go tomorrow,” [Name] stated, her hands tracing imaginary shapes on Hawks’s chest. “Our lease says we can’t have pets.” 

“Who’s gonna stop us?” Hawks asked, raising an eyebrow. 

[Name] tapped his nose. “I will because we’ll get kicked out if the owner finds out we have a pet. And if we get kicked out, where will we go and live permanently?” 

“I’ll see if Stark will let us live in that beach house of his,” Hawks suggested, shrugging his shoulders. “The one we went to like two years or so ago.”

“We can’t just rely on Stark, Keigo,” [Name] said, shaking her head. “You already asked him for things.” 

“Or I could tell him to let us live there until we find a place of our own?” Hawks said, shrugging his shoulders. “I could tell him I’m in debt to him and he might just let us live there. Or I could owe him a favor, too. Both are good ideas.” 

[Name] shakes her head, a small laugh escaping her. “I don’t think owing a favor to Stark is a good idea. He might use the favor for something stupid or big brain.” 

Hawks smirked at [Name]. “Where did you hear big brain from?” 

“Video games,” [Name] answered, smiling bashfully. “There’s a lot of people who play competitive and I heard them use it.” 

“At least you’re getting the slag of the English language,” Hawks laughed, shaking his head. “When we get our own place, I’ll get us a gaming console so you can play and experience it a big brain movement during video games.” 

[Name]’s eyes widen. “Oh! There’s a word that I heard and I think it’s called a bukkake. I don’t know what it is, but do you?” 

Hawks tensed up underneath her, his eyes looking away from her. Of course, he knows what it means. Anyone who is aware of the adult sites on the internet know what that word means and he’s glad that she doesn’t. 

“It’s a fun word to say, but I just don’t know what it means.” 

“Please don’t ever say it to anyone else, but me,” Hawks begged, his cheeks burning from the blush. “I’ll tell you one day, but don’t say it to anyone else.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially last update until maybe two weeks
> 
> i feel proud about this smut that I wrote
> 
> better than the one on Blessed By An Angel I think
> 
> dunno
> 
> but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the fluff, and the smut if you read it!


	18. Beach Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i messed up on the MCU timeline
> 
> Captain America: The Winter Soldier happened back in 2014 and Age of Ultron happens in 2015
> 
> so im going to go back and fix that in the other chapters where its mentioned

[Name] lets out a yawn, coming down the stairs as she rubs the back of her head and into the living room. She smiled, seeing the back of Hawks's head as he's sitting on the couch with the TV playing in front of him. He's talking softly and [Name] already knows who's he is talking to and she smiled. She makes her way towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, her hands making contact with his bare torso and he lifted a hand, placing it on [Name]'s cheek from behind. 

"Good morning," Hawks voiced, his tone loud.

[Name] kissed his cheek, "Morning. How come you didn't wake me up?" 

"I didn't want Meeko to wake you up," Hawks stated.

The two winged heroes turn their attention to the puppy in Hawks's lap. The puppy being Rottweiler full breed and she's chewing on Hawks's fingers as the man plays with her in his lap. The bites aren't painful, just playful nips and the sight makes [Name]'s heart warm up. She placed another kiss on Hawks's cheek, removing herself from him and she goes to the kitchen.

"Did you already feed her?" She questioned.

"Yeah!" Hawks answered, placing Meeko on the floor and he gets up. "We're gonna walk on the beach. Do you want to come with us, Love?" 

"Yeah, it sounds nice," [Name] said, nodding her head. 

She stands in front of the refrigerator, holding the door open as her eyes scan the food inside. A pair of arms wrap around her from behind, kisses being pressed against her cheek and jaw. She placed a hand on the arm around her, basking in the warmth that Hawks is emitting and relaxing in his hold. [Name] looks down, seeing Meeko sitting on her foot as the puppy looks into the refrigerator, too. 

It's been a year since the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. disbaning and the two winged heroes had moved into the vacation home that they had visited back in 2013. It's currently 2015 and the two winged heroes have been dating for about a year, enjoying the times together and the two had gotten jobs or at least, close to jobs. Hawks still a hero even if he's not from this universe and [Name] helps sometimes or she just stays home and wait until Hawks comes back.

Living in the vacation house almost feels like a dream especially with Hawks with her. She lives in a beautiful home with a man that she loves and they now have a dog. It's just feels too perfect, you know. She's glad that her and Hawks are together and they have a dog. The talk of children hasn't come up in years as they just want to enjoy each other without a third party and get to experience that couple life living together without kids. 

"What's for breakfast?" Hawks asked, patting [Name]'s butt as he removes himself from her. Meeko follows after him. 

[Name] lets out a hum, closing the refrigerator door. "Not sure. Did you eat?"

"No, but I'm not that hungry for breakfast," Hawks stated, sitting at the kitchen counter. "I'll probably eat when we get back from Meeko's walk." 

[Name] grabs an apple, "I'll go change." 

Hawks nods his head, him and [Name] heading towards the shared bedroom that's upstairs with Meeko following after them. [Name] eats the apple until she hits the core of the apple. She placed the core on the dresser, planning to throw it away when she changes into her bathing suit and goes back to the kitchen. Meeko follows Hawks, staring up at the man as he removes his boxers and puts on his red, swimming trunks. 

[Name] removes the black, long shirt and she changed into a [Fav. Color] two piece bathing suit. Hawks grabbed the black leash, Meeko letting out an excited bark and she spins around. [Name] chuckles, Hawks picking up Meeko and he goes back downstairs as [Name] brushes her teeth. 

Once [Name] finished, she goes downstairs and sees Hawks waiting at the sliding, glass doors with Meeko running around his legs. [Name] tossed the apple core into the trash, her and Hawks stepping onto the back porch of the house with stairs that lead to the beach. The two of them walk down the stairs as Meeko runs ahead, going straight towards the water as [Name] and Hawks hold hands. 

"While you were asleep, she jumped on my chest," Hawks said, speaking with a smile on his lips as they walk on the sand. "I don't know how she got on the bed, but she jumped on my chest and started licking my face." 

[Name] laughs, squeezing his hand. "It's because she loves you! She likes you more than me." 

"It's because of my good looks," Hawks stated.

[Name] rolled her eyes playfully, the two of them coming to a stop as Meeko runs to them. She jumps on Hawks's legs, getting them wet and she runs back towards the water. Hawks kissed [Name] on the lips and he goes after Meeko while [Name] sits down on the sand, pulling her left wing out and soothing out the feathers. 

Hawks stays on the shore, the waves rushing up and getting his legs wet, but he's not going any further in. Meeko runs around, splashing water everywhere with each pounce or run she does in the water. Her mouth is open, her tongue hanging outside of her mouth as she's completely soaked from the water. [Name] stays on the sand, pulling her knees close to her chest as she watches the two of them. 

Hawks's gaze lands on [Name], the young woman giving him a soft smile while a smirk spreads on his lips. [Name] knew that smirk and she stands up immediately, but she's too slow. Hawks is already in front of her, picking her up bridal and Meeko barking in the distance, running towards her two favorite people. 

"Keigo! No!" [Name] laughed, shaking her head. 

Hawks's smirk widens, flapping his wings once and he's already above the water. The two of them fall towards the ocean's surface, [Name] quickly holding her breath as the two of them crash into the water and she pushed Hawks off of her. She swims to the surface, moving her arms around and kicking her feet to stay afloat and she looks to the shore, seeing Meeko pace back and forth while barking. Hawks swims up to the surface, a smile on his lips as he gazes [Name].

"You asshole," [Name] mumbled, moving her wet hair out of her face. 

Hawks wrapped a single arm around her, pulling her flush against his bare chest. "I'm your asshole, though." He pressed a salty kiss to [Name]'s lips, the woman pulling away so she could wipe the salt water from her lips and doing the same with Hawks. He shakes his head, "Picky." 

"I don't like the taste of salt water," [Name] stated, returning his kiss. 

Meeko barks in the distance, her tail wagging and she runs into the water. Once her paws couldn't touch the sand beneath her, she starts doggy paddling towards [Name] and Hawks who are kissing. Meeko holds her head up high, the waves pushing her body away, but she doesn't give up. She continues to kick her paws, closing the distance between her and the winged heroes.

Hawks pulled away, [Name] throwing her arms around his neck as he moves his arms and kicks his legs to keep him and her afloat. He turns his head, seeing Meeko an arm's reach out and he holds out his arm, the puppy clinging to him. Meeko starts licking his face, licking away the salt water and then doing the same to [Name]. 

"At least someone likes the taste of salt water," Hawks jokes, Meeko pushing her way to be between [Name] and Hawks.

The puppy having her front paws on [Name]'s arm as she's panting heavily with her tongue out. [Name] lets out a content sigh, their bodies swaying as the waves push towards the shore and pull back towards the ocean. Hawks wraps his arms around [Name], flying out of the water and he flies to the shore, his feet making contact with the sand beneath him and he loosens his arms around [Name]. She placed Meeko on the sound, the puppy letting out a bark and [Name] turned her attention to Hawks.

She wraps her arms around his neck, the man having his own arms tighten around her as they both press against each other. Hawks starts to sway his body, [Name] following his movement as Meeko runs around their feet or goes back to playing in the water. [Name] leans her head underneath Hawks's neck, the man resting his chin on the top of her head and [Name] closed her eyes. 

"What do you want to do for your birthday this year?" [Name] questioned, her voice soft. 

Hawks lets out a hum. "Not sure." 

"You have seven months until it's your birthday," [Name] stated, playing with his wet hair. "You didn't want to do anything last year and if you don't decide what you want to do this year, then I'll just do something special."

"We don't have to do anything," Hawks voiced, his eyes focused on Meeko. "Being with you is enough for me." 

[Name] blushed, resting her forehead against his chest. "You're making me blush."

"Then I've completed one of my quests for the day," Hawks laughed.

[Name] pressed a kiss on his collarbone and she removed herself from his arms. Hawks pouts, [Name] chuckling to herself at his expression although she wants to ask about what other quests he has for the day, but she's getting hungry. She looked back at the house, knowing that hotdogs and hamburgers will be a good lunch for today. She could even make a good drink, but she's deciding whether or not to make it alcoholic or non-alcoholic. 

"Keigo, I'm going to go make lunch," [Name] said, Hawks wrapping an arm around her waist. "Do you want a hotdog or hamburger?" 

"Hamburger," Hawks informed. 

\---

"Keigo," [Name] whined.

Hawks lets out a groan himself, his hands gripping [Name]'s hips as she's on his lap. Her fingers dig into his flesh, feeling Hawks place kisses and bites on her neck and his hands grabbing and squeezing her waist and hips. The TV is playing the background music of Dead By Daylight, [Name] doesn't know if Hawks is waiting for a match because that's not what her mind is focused on. Her mind is focused on Hawks whose assaulting her neck with kisses and bites. 

The two of them had finished lunch a while ago, still in their beachwear and Meeko had fallen asleep on her bed in the living room. The sunset is setting and the orange glow lighting the living room into a beautiful glow. Hawks had loaded into the game and he pressed the ready button, but he quickly canceled it because [Name] had taken a seat on his lap. Thus, leading the two to have a heavy, makeout session on the couch.

"Shit, [Name]," Hawks cursed, [Name] rolling her hips. 

There's knocking on the front door, both [Name] and Hawks freeze and he pulled his mouth away from her neck. They both stare at the door, [Name] removing herself from Hawks's lap and he stands up, too. [Name] blushed, seeing the red lines on Hawks's shoulders and chest, the marks being made from her nails, looking very irritated and she figured that she doesn't look better than him, the bite marks on her neck being very visible and the two of them are both wearing their beachwear, too. 

"Here," Hawks said, tossing her a hoodie that was hanging on the coat hanger.

[Name] catches it, putting it over her head as Hawks approaches the door. He opens the door, the look of irritation being replaced with a friendly expression as he steps aside. [Name] gives a timid smile to Steve and Sam, the two men standing at the front door and [Name] wasn't expecting to see them. She hasn't seen them in months.

"Were we interrupting something?" Sam asked, a smirk tugging on his lips. 

Hawks's eyes flick towards [Name]. "Yeah."

Since Sam doesn't know Japanese, [Name] and Hawks switch to English around him. [Name] hasn't spoken English in a couple of months, but she still practices with Hawks. The man asking her a question in English and she'd have to reply in English, too. It was fun, but [Name] prefers to speak Japanese around her boyfriend. 

"Are you guys hungry?" [Name] asked, going to the kitchen.

Sam and Steve walk inside, their eyes looking around and taking in the living room and open kitchen. Sam nods his head, approving of the interior design of the house as Steve goes to the kitchen counter. Hawks keeps a close eye on Steve while Sam notices Meeko asleep in her bed and he crouches down, petting the top of her head with two fingers. 

"I'm okay," Steve said.

"A hotdog!" Sam yelled. "Please!"

[Name] starts to warm up the hotdog while taking out the hotdog bread. "How are you guys doing? It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has," Steve sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. "Thought it might be good to see some familiar faces."

"We tried calling," Sam said, appearing in the kitchen area with Meeko in his arms. She's still sleepy, Sam petting her head. "But you guys weren't answering so we thought to stop by." 

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything," Steve added politely. 

[Name] shakes her head. "No, it's okay. It's good to see you guys." 

[Name] finished warming up the hotdog, placing it in the loaf and placing it onto a paper plate. [Name] placed it on the counter as Sam shows Meeko off to Steve, the two of them petting the sleeping puppy in Sam's arms. Hawks keeps his gaze focused on [Name], watching his girlfriend grab the condiments and placing them on the counter for Sam. 

"Who's this?" Steve asked, watching Meeko let out a yawn.

Hawks wraps his arm around [Name]'s shoulder, "Meeko. She's our daughter." 

"Are you guys planning to have a kid?" Sam asked, placing Meeko back on the ground. 

[Name] glanced at Hawks. "We've thought about it, but there's a lot of cons." 

"That's right," Sam drawled out, nodding his head. He puts ketchup and mustard on his hotdog. "Steve told me you guys aren't from here. Like some power sent the two of you here." 

"Yeah," [Name] sighed. "We don't know when we're going home. I'm not even stressing on it, either."

"You shouldn't," Hawks suggested, [Name] leaning into his side. "We'll get sent back. We won't be here forever."

Steve smiles at them, "Well, when you guys do leave, we'll miss you." 

"Same here," [Name] voiced, nodding her head. 

Hawks pressed a kiss to [Name]'s temple, "I'm going to go change."

[Name] nods her head, Hawks removing himself from her and going to the stairs. Meeko leans against [Name]'s leg and she picked up the puppy, smiling brightly at Steve and Sam, the latter eating a hotdog. The two men start talking to each other, the house being the topic of their conversation as [Name] goes up the stairs and she heads towards the shared bedroom. 

She walks inside, Hawks tying the black strings to his grey sweatpants and [Name] placed Meeko in her bed. The puppy circled a couple of times until she found a position comfortable and she laid down, closing her eyes after letting out a big puff of air through her nose. [Name] closed the bedroom door, taking off the hoodie as she removes her beachwear. 

Hawks lets out a low whistle, earning a playful eye roll from [Name] as she puts on her underwear with shorts and the hoodie that she had taken off. [Name] pecked Hawks's lips, opening the bedroom door and stepping out with Hawks following right behind her. The two can still hear Steve and Sam's talking as they had changed to their running routine.

"Thought you two had went upstairs for some personal time," Sam joked, letting out a laugh. 

Hawks shakes his head. "Not while we have company. That's being a bad host if we did." 

"Such manners," [Name] laughed. "Sam, you want a bottle of water?" 

Sam nods his head and [Name] grabs a bottled water from the refrigerator. She placed it in front of him and he grabs the bottle, "Thanks."

"What are you two planning to do?" Steve questioned. 

"We don't know," [Name] answered, shrugging her shoulders. She grabs a bottle water, opening it and taking a sip. "We're just going with the flow, honestly." She holds the bottle water out to Hawks.

He takes it and takes a few sips. "I'm fine with how we're living. Everything is pretty great. Anything that's out of the normal?" 

"Not that we noticed," Steve said, looking at the counter. "Everything seems fine, so far."

"Wonder how long that'll last," [Name] stated, the others nodding their heads. 

Sam finished his food. "So, how'd you guys get this place?" 

"Stark," Hawks replied, taking another sip from the water. "We came here for vacation a two years ago and I asked Stark where would be nice place to go for vacation. He offered this house since he hasn't been here and I told him a good reason that I needed the vacation. Then last year, I asked him if we could live here and I'll owe him any favor."

"Be careful with favors and Stark," Steve warned. 

"That's what I said!" [Name] said, turning her head to Hawks. "You don't know what Stark wants from the favor. It could be something dangerous."

Hawks chuckled, smiling at [Name]. "Worried about me? It's not like I haven't done anything that wasn't dangerous. Besides, Stark wouldn't experiment on me and that was my only worry." He turns his head to Steve, "Crazy to think you knew his father. Sad that Barnes killed him, but I wonder what Stark's father is like."

"Probably both cocky," [Name] said, shrugging her shoulders. 

[Name] opened her mouth, but she stopped when she heard Meeko's whining and she let out a sigh. She excused herself and went upstairs, Hawks following her movement with his eyes and he's aware that Meeko gets nightmares and she'll whine until someone pets her asleep. Hawks turns his attention to Steve and Sam, both of them just staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"When are you going to propose?" Sam whispered.

"Propose?" Hawks repeated. 

Steve smiles. "You guys are great together and I'm sorry about my actions in the past with her, but I think you'd guys last." 

"I've thought about proposing," Hawks confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "We've only been together for a year."

"What about before you two weren't dating?" Sam asked. 

"About three years," Hawks answered. He shakes his head, "I know how she is and I know if I propose it won't scare her away, but I feel like it's too early to propose."

"We get invites to the wedding?" Sam asked, Hawks nods his head and laughs.

"Of course," Hawks said. 

"I feel bad for Meeko sometimes," [Name] voiced, coming down the stairs. Hawks smiled, seeing his girlfriend have Meeko in her arms. "I wonder what her nightmares are about. Doesn't it pain you to hear her cry like that?" 

"It's not that bad," Hawks said.

Hawks observes [Name], watching her converse with Steve and Sam while petting Meeko in her arms. He smiles, leaning his arms against the counter as he thinks of what it'll be like to call [Name] his wife. Although it's early in their relationship to propose, it wouldn't hurt for Hawks to imagine what'll be like to be married to [Name]. 

He knows that she'll make a great wife. She's already an amazing girlfriend even when they have small arguments and they forgive each other easily. He can't stay mad at her nor can she, but he knows that they'll be fine in the marriage life. His smile softens, wondering what [Name] will look like in a wedding dress, who'd walk her down to the alter, and who'd be Hawks's best man. Probably someone in their friend group and he figured their wedding wouldn't be big because they know a limited group of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the start of Age of Ultron
> 
> i gotta rewatch the movie to know what's exactly happening
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed though!
> 
> its been two weeks since i last updated
> 
> kinda gotten busy with assignments and quizzes from my classes at college
> 
> i can only update a story once or twice because im either tired, not in the mood, or have assignments to do


	19. Impending Danger

[Name] and Hawks fly above, dodging the trees and shots fired towards them and the rest of the Avengers. Natasha is driving a car with Hawkeye standing on the back of it and firing his arrows at the enemy. [Name] and Hawks swoop down when a few robots surrounded the trunk, even Ironmen fired off a blast of his own, the three flying Avengers going off. Another car is right beside Natasha and Thor launches himself towards the watchtower with men standing on top.

The Avengers are in a snowy terrain and they're in another country called Sokovia. [Name] nor Hawks have been to the country really, only staying in America, but they do go to different countries for missions. There's tall, barren trees scattered all around and bunkers having the same design as the white snow on the floor. Even the men wearing the snowy-gear are almost blending in with the snow, too. 

"[Name]!" Hawks called out, smiling at her.

She rolls her eyes grabbing his hand as he sends out all his feathers and [Name] hears a motorcycle's engine roaring. She looks down to see Captain America down below, throwing his shield around and knocking the enemy down. He's pretty skilled with fighting on a motorcycle and throwing his shield at the same time. [Name]'s currently not sure where Hulk currently is, oh, nevermind, she hears his loud roar. 

[Name] and the Avengers clear the way of the men and men using technology almost like Ironman's with the shoe blasters and hand blasters. They knocked down the frontline, going towards the backline and all of them jump or fly over the metal X fence, going deeper into the enemy's lines. [Name] and Hawks fighting their through with either [Name]'s physical strength or Hawks's feathers. Ironman using his blasters, Captain America with his strength and shield, Thor with his hammer and lightning, Hulk with his abnormal strength, Hawkeye's arrows, and Natasha's skilled combat style. 

Ironman flies off and [Name] lets go of Hawks's hand, recalling all his feathers and he follows after Iroman. 

" _Shit!_ " Ironman cursed.

"Language!" Captain America scolded. [Name] punched a man into a tree and she flies off, going towards another Watchtower. "Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?" 

_"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield,"_ Jarvis informed. [Name] knocked the men off the Watchtower and she lands on it, surveying the area. " _Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."_

[Name] flies off, seeing the soldiers approaching and she flies low. She punches the soldiers and knocking them down with her wings and she slows to a stop. She summons her staff, fighting the soldiers approaching and doing her best to avoid any of the shots hitting her wings. 

" _Loki's scepter must be there_ ," Thor added. " _Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last._ " 

"' _At long last' is lasting a little long, boys,_ " Natasha added. [Name] hears gunshots ring out on Natasha's earpiece. 

"Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise," Hawkeye voiced. 

[Name] smiles, flying off. "I'm coming your way, Barton?" 

" _Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said 'Language'?"_ Ironman questioned. 

" _I know,_ " Captain America said. [Name] hears a grunt from his side and he then lets out a sigh. " _Just slipped out._ "

Hawks laughed. _"The old man in you is coming out."_

[Name] slows her speed down, flapping her wings and using a tree's trunk as coverage to avoid being shot at. She lets out a groan, seeing Hawkeye hiding behind a tree and sniping a few arrows at the little bunker shooting at him. [Name] lowers herself, landing on the ground and she takes out the soldiers that are lingering around the base. 

She hides behind another tree, listening for anything with how silent it is. She crouched down, keeping her wings close as she looks around and she lets out a groan, feeling a bullet pierce through her side and thigh. She grits her teeth, seeing a soldier using the snowy terrain and his white and tan uniform to help hide himself in the environment. She flies over to him quickly, knocking him out with a quick punch to the head and he hits the floor. 

[Name] hears Hawkeye groan in pain and she raised an eyebrow.

"Barton, everything good?" [Name] asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Yeah--_ "

He wasn't able to finish and you heard another shot be fired. She looks in his direction and she hears Natasha shout out his name. There's a throbbing pain in her stomach and she's tossed up in the air, landing on her knees and she looks around. Her bullet wounds hurt even more, the person that had punched her in the stomach and tossed her up even add more pain to the bullet wounds she's enduring. 

"There's an Enhanced," [Name] informed.

Captain America groans and [Name] assumes that he also witnessed being hit by the Enhanced. 

" _Clint's hit!_ " Natasha shouted. " _Somebody want to deal with that bunker?_ " 

[Name] opened her mouth to volunteer herself, but she stopped herself when she heard Hulk's roar. She turns her head in his direction, watching the giant, green man land on the ground and charge towards the bunker. He completely runs through it and he starts attacking the soldiers that are around the bunker. 

She decided to take this time to take cover behind a tree and crouch down. She reached behind her, opening the little pocket and pulling out bandages and she starts to wrap the wound on her thigh tightly. She lets out sharp hiss, pain in her thigh spiking and she pulls out surgical tape to cover the wound on her side. 

" _Hawks,_ _Stark, we really need to get inside,"_ Captain America stated. 

" _We're closing in_ ," Hawks informed. 

[Name] let out a shaky breath and she stood up, flying off and going to take down more soldiers. She grabs a grenade from her belt, flying towards a bunker and she pulls the pin, dropping it in the bunker. She flies up, watching the men try to scatter, but the explosion erupts and sending the bunker into pieces. [Name] flies off, going in another direction. 

" _The drawbridge is down, people,"_ Ironman informed. 

[Name] slows to a stop, seeing Captain America and Thor together with soldiers on the floor. She gives them a thumbs up and Captain America smiles at her, nodding his head and Thor gives her a smile, too. 

"The Enhanced?" Thor asked. 

"He's fast," [Name] stated, landing on the ground. "Faster than Stark's suits." 

"All the new players we've faced, I've never seen this," Captain America added, looking around. "In fact, I still haven't."

_"Clint's hit pretty bad, guys,"_ Natasha informed. " _We're gonna need evac."_

"I can get Barton to the jet," Thor said. "The sooner we're gone, the better." [Name] can see a tank coming over a small hill with soldiers and a few soldiers with machinery almost like Ironman's. Thor turns towards Captain America, "You and Stark secure the scepter. Me and Mercy are gonna get Barton to the jet."

"Copy that," Captain America said, [Name] nods her head. 

Thor tilts his head, "Looks like they're lining up." He flips his hammer.

"Well, they're excited," Captain voiced. 

He holds up his shield and [Name] flies up when Thor's hammer meets with Captain's shield. The force of Thor's hammer and his lighting meeting Captain America's shield causes the soldiers to go down and destroy the tank that was approaching. [Name] smiles and Thor nods his head at her, then looking towards Captain America. 

"Find the scepter," Thor suggested, spinning his hammer and he takes off, going upwards, [Name] following after him.

" _And for gosh sake, watch your language!"_ Ironman mocked.

[Name] hears Captain America sigh. " _That's not going away any time soon."_

 _"We're locked down out here,"_ Natasha informed. 

" _Then get to Banner. Time for a lullaby,"_ Captain America ordered. 

[Name] lets out a sigh of relief, a few agents that work with the Avengers approach [Name] and they start treating to her wounds. She had to unzip her cropped jacket, revealing the padded-armor turtleneck underneath and she lifted her shirt. She bites into the shirt, feeling the agent stick their fingers into [Name]'s bleeding wound to take out the bullet.

She had changed her hero costume. She abandoned the one she came to this world with, but going for an all black clothes instead. She has a high collared, cropped jacket and underneath is the padded-armor turtleneck. She has the surplus airborne vintage black pants and high, black combat boots on. Black gloves although she wanted to do fingerless, but Hawks convinced her to get black gloves so they could be gloved-couple. 

"Sorry," the agent said, the bullet out of [Name]'s body. 

[Name] shook her head. "No, it's okay." 

The agent starts to wrap [Name]'s waist with bandages after putting a cotton pad over it. She bounces her leg, her eyes darting around as she's keeping an eye out for any more enemies. She also wonders where Hawks is, too because he did say that he'll help Ironman get closer to the base and taking down enemies, but he never planned on staying with Ironman. 

"W _e have a second Enhanced. Female. Do not engage,"_ Captain America warned. " _Guys I got Strucker."_

" _Yeah, I got something bigger,"_ Ironman informed. 

\---

[Name] and the Avengers are in the jet, Tony flying the jet. [Name] and Hawks are off to the side, [Name] resting her head on his shoulder as her eyes are focused on Banner. The man has his headphones on, listening to Opera music and in a new set of clothes. Natasha, Steve, and Thor are near Clint who's resting on a medical stand with an IV in his arm and bandages wrapped around his waist. [Name]'s glad for that agent who had treated her because if it wasn't for them, then she'd have to deal with having an IV like Clint. 

"How are you doing?" Hawks asked, pressing a kiss against [Name]'s forehead. 

[Name] hums. "I'm okay. I wonder how Meeko is doing."

"She's probably fine," Hawks chuckled. 

"Thor, report on the Hulk," Natasha called out. She's crouching down in front of Banner. 

"The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims," Thor answered, hands on his hips then lifted a fist. Banner groans softly, covering his face and Natasha looks at him with a pointed stare. "But not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and gout."

Hawks shakes his head, letting out a low chuckle at how Thor tried to clarify, but it only made it worse. 

"Hey, Banner, Dr. Choi is on her way in from Seoul," Tony informed, looking over his shoulder. "Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?" 

"Uh, yeah, she knows her way around," Banner said. 

"Tell her to prep everything," Tony said, speaking to Jarvis. "Barton's gonna need the full treatment and [Last Name] needs a little touch up."

" _Very good, sir."_

"Jarvis, take the wheel," Tony said. 

"Jesus take the wheel," [Name] sang.

_"Approach vector is locked."_

That earned her a poke in her side, not the side with the injury and she laughed. Hawks playfully rolled his eyes, but he opens his mouth, "Take it from my hands."

[Name] punches his arm and he sticks his tongue out at her, walking towards Thor and Steve who are staring at the scepter. [Name] follows after him, leaning against his back to stare at the staff with the glowing, blue stone in it and Tony is standing with them. [Name] wonders where the stone came from, knowing how powerful it can be and she's curious as to where it _e_ _xactly_ came from. 

"Feels good, right?" Tony questioned, eyeing the stone. "I mean, you've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..."

Thor nods his head. "No, but this... This brings it to a close."

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for," Steve voiced, his gaze fixating on the stone. "I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

"Banner and I will give it to the once over before it goes back to Asgard," Tony said, looking at Thor. "Is that cool with you? Just a few days till the farewell party. You're staying, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Thor answered, hands on his hips. "A victory should be honored with revels."

"Yeah, who doesn't love revels? Captain?" Tony asked.

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra," he answered. "So, yes, revels."

"Hawks? [Last Name]?" Tony questioned, looking to the couple. 

"Of course," she answered. 

Hawks smirked. "As long as we can be at ease and let others be at ease, then yes." 

\---

The Avengers arrive in New York City, the jet landing at the Avengers' Tower. [Name] and Clint were taken with Ms. Choi and a few of the nurses that work with her. It's pretty much a blurr for her, Ms. Choi using the nano-molecular device to close up [Name]'s wounds and then she even treated Clint with it right afterwards. She left and decided to rest on a couch in the rest area, having a clear view of Banner's lab.

She let out a sigh, her gaze going out towards the city as the sun is beginning to lower. She hears footsteps approaching her and she sees Hawks walking towards her, taking a seat beside her. She lets out a groan, lying down and dropping her head in his lap, feeling his gloveless hands tangle themselves in her hair and message her scalp. She closed her eyes at the feeling. 

"How are you holding up?" Hawks questioned.

[Name] smiles. "Good. Just a little tired. Are we going to stay here until Saturday or go back home until Saturday?" 

"We might as well just stay," Hawks said, shrugging his shoulders. "There's an extra room here that I saw. Big enough for the both of us." 

"I have a question," she turned her body, looking up at Hawks and smiling at him. "I wonder whose faster, you or the Enhanced that punched me in the stomach?" 

"Probably me," Hawks said, letting out a laugh.

[Name] rolled her eyes. "You're cocky. You think that we could ask the Enhance if they want to race you? You think the others wouldn't mind that?" 

"Stark might try to arrest them," Hawks laughed. "But we can give it a try." 

***

Hawks waits at the bar, he could hear the laughter of the people at the party in the Avengers' Tower. He holds a glass in his hand, his eyes looking for [Name] and he's wearing a tuxedo. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to dress up fancy for the party and it's not like he does dresses fancy normally. Although, it's always nice to dress up classy every once in a while. If Hawks can recall correctly, then he did dress up fancy for a date that he had with [Name] and he wanted to treat her.

"Isn't [Name] not showing up?" Natasha asked, appearing at Hawks's side. 

He turns his head, but his eyes go back to searching for her. "She is, but she's taking her time." 

Natasha patted his shoulder. "Well, she's probably making herself look good for you."

Natasha walks away and Hawks lets out a sigh. His eyes go to the second floor, his eyes widening when [Name] does walk in. A wide smile spreads on Hawks's lips, seeing [Name] wear a satin, light colored dress. The dress has straps and a low cut in the front and the hem of the dress reaches the floor, slightly bundling at the floor. There's a deep slit on the dress, revealing a little of the side of her hips and reveals her legs, too. Her wings are tucked in close and her face lights up when her eyes land on Hawks. 

He walks towards the end of the staircase, putting his glass down and holding out his hand for [Name]. She smiles, starting to make her descend down the steps and her smile widens once she puts her hand in his. Hawks pulls her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss against her lips that she returns. 

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," [Name] voiced, Hawks pressing a kiss against her forehead. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to wear this dress or the other one." 

Hawks winked at her. "I like this one." 

Steve and Sam walk over, smiling at the couple. [Name] steps out of Hawks's arms to give Sam a side hug, knowing it's been a while for her since she's seen Sam. She goes back to Hawks though, wrapping her arm around him and he has his around her shoulders. [Name] has the biggest smile on her lips as her eyes dart around and notice all the people at the party.

"He's been waiting all night for you," Sam joked, raising his eyebrows at the couple. "Looking like a lost puppy." 

Steve nods his head. "It was worth a wait, though." 

Hawks turns his gaze to [Name], smiling at her. "It was." 

Sam gags. "You two are too lovey-dovey. It's almost gross."

"We're not that bad," [Name] laughed, lightly hitting Sam's arm. 

"That's true," Sam chuckled. "You could be sucking each other's face off." 

"Never in public," Hawks informed. He smirks at them. "Maybe just once or twice." 

Sam's eyes widen and [Name] blushed, grabbing Hawks's hand and dragging him away. [Name] and Hawks move towards the window, to get a good look at the city at night and away from people, too. She wants to spend time with Hawks even though she's practically with him 24-7, but she could never get tired of being with him. 

The couple ends up talking, joking, and laughing together. Downing a few drinks, but none of the strong alcohol. They started to dance, both of them having smile on their faces as Hawks twirls her or spins her. [Name] throwing her head back when she laughs, both of them hardly paying attention that people are starting to leave the party. Both of them focused on each other unaware of what Tony has done as they have a good time. 

Once all the guests leave, it's the Avengers, Hill, and Ms. Choi are sitting around the coffee table. Hawks is sitting on the couch with [Name] in his lamp, her arms around his neck as Clint and Hill are sitting on the floor. Thor and Steve are sitting on the same couch that Hawks and [Name] are on, Thor letting out a laugh as they started talking about wielding Thor's hammer. Natasha and Banner are talking to each other softly, Natasha having a smile on her face as she gazes at Banner. Tony and Rhodes are sitting on the same couch, but neither of them have beers in their hands. 

"But it's a trick," Clint announced, spinning a drumstick in his hand. 

"No, no, it's much more than that," Thor said, clinking his beer with Steve's.

"'Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power,'" Clint said, deepening his voice and gesturing to the hammer on the coffee table. "Whatever, man! It's a trick."

Thor gestures to the hammer. "Please, be my guest."

Everyone becomes quiet except for Natasha and Banner who are still talking to each other. 

"Come on."

"Really?" Clint questioned.

"Yeah," Stark answered. 

Clint stands up, putting the drum sticks down as he walks around the coffee table to approach the hammer. Rhodes, a friend of Tony's spoke up, "Oh, this is gonna be beautiful." 

"Clint, you've had a tough week," Stark started. "We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up."

Everyone laughs. Clint ignores the laughter, raising his eyebrows at Thor, "You know I've seen this before, right?" 

Thor nods his head and Clint slings his hand through the wrist brace on the handle of the hammer and he grunts when he tries to lift it. Clint twisted his hand, trying to lift it, but he simply laughs and a smile tugs on his lips. "I still don't know how you do it!"

"Smell the silent judgement?" Tony asked.

"You give it a try, Stark," Hawks called out, smirking at the man. 

Tony clears his throat, standing up and opening the jacket to his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!
> 
> i had lost the motivation but its back now!
> 
> [name] has a new hero costume but hawks is the same
> 
> Age of ultron takes place in 2015 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed though!


	20. Ultron

"Okay," Hill laughs.

"Uh-oh," Rhodes voiced.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge," Tony informed, approaching the hammer. 

"Show us then," Hawks teased, squeezing [Name]'s thigh with a smirk on his lips.

"It's physics," Tony stated, putting his hand through the wrist brace. 

Dr. Banner laughs. "Physics."

"Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Tony questioned, his gaze moving to Thor. 

"Yes, of course," Thor replied.

"I will be reinstituting _prima nocta_ ," Tony informed. He lets out a grunt, trying to lift the hammer and [Name] noticed that the hammer did not bulge at all. He slips his hand out the brace and he sighs through his nose. "I'll be right back."

When Tony comes back, he has a piece of his suit on his hand and he's trying to lift it, the metal hand whirring as Tony's putting his strength and the suit's strength into lifting the hammer. [Name] covers her mouth with her hand, doing her best not to laugh as Hawks is laughing into [Name]'s ear, dying at the sight before him. Tony even had Rhodes come in too, the two of them having a hand piece from their iron suits and the whirling from the machines is louder. Both of the two men grunting and groaning, straining to lift the hammer. 

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodes asked. 

"Are you on my team?" Tony asked, turning to Rhodes. 

"Just represent. Pull." 

"All right, let's go." 

Neither of them were able to lift the hammer and they both gave up. Dr. Banner gets up from his seat and Hawks lets out a breath from laughing so hard in [Name]'s ear. Dr. Banner grips the handle of the hammer, straining and he starts yelling, everyone staring at him oddly as he lets go. He continues to yell, opening and closing his hands as Hawks has the biggest smirk on his lips like Thor, Steve, and Natasha do. 

"Huh?" Dr. Banner voiced. 

Hawks turns his head to Steve, "Your turn old man. Oh, and do watch your language if you're able to lift it."

"Ha ha," Steve laughed sarcastically. 

Steve stands up and he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, walking to the hammer on the table. [Name] smiles as her and everyone else watch as Steve prepares himself to lift the hammer. [Name] figured that Steve is physically stronger than the previous others that tried to lift the hammer weren't as physically strong as Steve. 

"Come on, Cap," Clint encouraged. 

[Name]'s smile dropped from her face as her eyes widen when Steve made to move the hammer _slightly._ Her eyes go to Thor, the smile completely wiped off his face as he's watching Steve trying to lift the hammer. Steve gives up, letting out a sigh and he smiles at the winged couple, lifting his hand towards them as Thor lets out a laugh of relief. 

"Oh, I'm absolutely fine," Hawks said, waving his hand dismissively. "I already know I'm not worthy. Although, I'm sure [Name] wouldn't mind." Hawks patted her thigh and she rolls her eyes, standing up.

[Name] smiles at the others when she stands in front of the hammer. "It doesn't hurt to try, but I know I won't be able to lift it." 

"Just try it," Steve encouraged. 

"Let's go Mercy!" Clint shouted, clapping his hands. 

[Name] let out a big exhale, relaxing her body and she placed both of her hands on the handle of the hammer. She opens her wings wider, prepared to flap them to add more force into lifting the hammer and she pulled her lips into a thin line. She pulled, clenching her jaw tightly as she's putting her whole weight and she flapped her wings once. 

The hammer is heavy, heavier than anything that she's ever lifted in her life. She's probably positive that not even All Might could possibly lift the hammer because it doesn't matter about strength mostly. Thor said whoever is worthy is able to lift the hammer, but then again, All Might is a true hero so he might be able to lift the hammer with no problem. 

[Name] let out a gasp, feeling the hammer rise up just a little bit and she's surprised. She accidentally lets go, falling back and she flaps her wings before she hits the floor and Hawks stands up, clapping his hands as he looks at [Name] proudly. Slowly, Steve joins him and the others do too, except for Thor who is gazing at [Name] with a new light. 

"Nice job, Dove!" Hawks praised, watching [Name] walk towards him. He wraps his arms around her waist and presses a kiss against her lips. "I knew you could do it."

"But she wasn't able to lift it," Tony stated. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. "She moved it more than you could." 

"It's physics!" Tony shouted.

[Name] turns her attention to Natasha. "Nat? You want to try." 

"Oh, no, no," Natasha said, shaking her head. "That's not a question I need answered."

"All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged," Tony claimed, holding a bottle of champagne in his hand. 

Clint pats his shoulder. "You bet your ass." 

"Steve, he said a bad language word," Hill said, pointing at Clint with a beer in her hand. 

Steve shakes his head, raising his eyebrows at Steve. "Did you tell everyone about that?" 

[Name] laughs, Hawks picking up a bottles of beer and handing one to [Name]. She nods her head as Tony said, "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' or '[Name]'s angelness or holiness is order' is, I think, the literal translations."

"Yes," Thor said, standing up. "It's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor picks up the hammer with ease, flipping it and catching it in his hand. "You're all not worthy. Except for Angel."

Everyone groans except for Hawks. He throws his arm over [Name]'s shoulders, the two of them taking a sip of their alcohol and she leans against him as she can hear everyone complaining. Everyone lets out groans, turning their heads away or lifting their hands to their ears at the noise of a high-pitched sound. [Name] placed the beer on the table as Tony takes out a holographic, phone panel. 

"Something's here," Hawks stated, his eyes narrowing. 

[Name]'s eyes widen at the sight of a machine of Tony's, but the machine is stiff and limping. She gripped Hawks's hand tightly, intertwining their fingers as she wasn't expecting to see the machine. She could tell that it's alive or rather running because of the blue lights in the eyes and the middle of the chest.

"How could you be worthy?" The machine asked, gesturing to [Name] and the others with a stiff arm. "You're all killers."

"Stark," Steve stated, his expression hard.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked, calling out to his AI.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep," the machine informed, its head moving as it processes. "Or I was a-dream."

"Reboot Legionnaire OS," Tony whispered to Jarvis. "We got a buggy suit."

"There was this terrible noise," the robot said, going to place its hand on its head, but the joints are stiff. "And I was tangled in... In... Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

[Name] scowls at the machine. "You killed someone?"

"Wouldn't have been my first call," the machine informed, looking at those in the living area. "But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor questioned. 

" _I see a suit of armor around the world,"_ Tony's voice comes from the machine's body. 

"Ultron," Dr. Banner said, gazing at Tony.

"In the flesh," the machine, Ultron, said. "Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on mission."

"What mission?" Natasha asked.

[Name] squeezes Hawks's hand and he does the same, his wings ruffling up. She noticed Thor tighten his hold on his hammer and Hill ready her pistol, she's relieved that the others are prepared to take on this Ultron who wouldn't be that hard to fight against.

"Peace in our time."

After Ultron said that, four suits break through the gold stained glass and coming towards [Name] and the others. [Name] and Hawks flew out of the way while Steve kicked up the table and used it when one of the suits slammed into him and the table. The noise of gunshots ring out and metal hitting metal, probably Thor which [Name] is guessing, and [Name] lets out a pained gasp. 

She's slammed into a pillar with machine in front of her, its metal hands gripping her throat tightly and pushing her more into the pillar. She gripped its metal arms, squeezing tightly as she glares at the machine's face and her eyes flickered. Hawks appears behind the machine, a long feathered blade in his grasp and he puts it around the machine's throat. Hawks moved back with the machine and [Name] lets out a pained scream when the fingers of the machine dig into her neck. 

She lets go of the machine's wrist to place on its chest and she placed her palm flat on its chest. She pulled her other hand back, making a fist, but the machine lets one hand go away from her neck and prepares to fire a blast at [Name]'s face. She grabbed its hands, making its hand face the ground and the blast hits the ground and [Name] rips off the arm from the machine. Hawks used another feather blade to cut the machine's other arm and [Name] snapped the machine's neck clean off. 

[Name] placed her hands around her neck, letting out a couple of coughs and there's more blasts being fired. She looked around, watching Steve jump onto one of the machines and the machine moved back until Steve's back hit the wall. [Name] pointed in the direction of Steve and Hawks follows to where she's pointing and Hawks flies over to help Steve.

[Name] dodges a blast that went her way while Hawks uses his feathers to move Natasha and Dr. Banner away quickly away from the blasts. Tony jumps onto the machine and [Name] isn't sure where the other one is until it lands on the floor with only its upper body left after Thor throws it. She flaps her wings, hiding behind the couch and messaging her neck to get rid of the pain.

"Stark!" [Name] heard Steve shout.

_"We are here to help,"_ the machine said.

"One sec," Tony announced, wrestling with the machine. "One sec, I got this."

" _We are here to help."_

_"Please back away."_

[Name] looks over the couch, seeing a woman, Dr. Choi, hiding near the piano as the torso machine make its way towards. She grits her teeth, flapping her wings and she quickly grabs Dr. Choi before the machine could hit her with the blast. Seve grabs the machine and throws the machine towards Thor who slammed the hammer on the head of the machine, breaking it.

" _...is unsafe... is unsafe... is unsafe."_

"Come on! That's the one," Tony said, stabbing the machine in the neck and trying to shut down the machine. 

The machine powers down, Tony and the machine falling with Tony landing on the stairs and sliding down. [Name] puts Choi near the back of a couch, [Name] staying with the woman as Hawks is hiding behind the bar and using all his feathers to cut the body of the very last machine left. Clint throws the shield towards Steve who then catches it and throws it at the last machine, the machine breaking into pieces and Hawks recalls all of his feathers. 

"That was dramatic," Ultron said, [Name]'s eyes narrowing at Ultron whose limping. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" Ultron bends down to pick up the torso of a broken suit machine. "With these? These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avenger's extinction."

Thor throws his hammer, the hammer making contact with Ultron and breaking the machine into pieces. Thor catches his hammer and [Name] steps away from Choi, walking towards Hawks who walks away from the bar and towards her. He pressed a kiss to her temple, but her eyes are still focused on Ultron and seeing the blue light diminish.

"I had strings, but now I'm free," Ultron said, his voice distortented. 

"All our work is gone," Dr. Banner informed, [Name], the Avengers except for Thor and Hawks, Hill, and Rhodes are in Tony's lab. "Ultron cleared out. He used the Internet as an escape hatch."

"Ultron," Steve repeated softly.

Natasha is going through the files. "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

Rhodes pushes himself off the counter. "He's in your files, he's in the Internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?"

"Nuclear codes," Hill said. 

[Name] and Natasha are still wearing their dresses after what had happened in the living room. [Name] has Hawk's suit jacket over her shoulders and she uses it to keep herself warm. Most of the men had taken off their suit jackets and [Name]'s mind keeps going back to Hawks. Hill has a jacket over her shoulders, pulling the glass out of her feet.

"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls assuming we still can," Rhodes said, looking around.

"He said he wanted us dead," [Name] reminded, her eyes looking towards the others. 

"He didn't say 'dead.' He said extinct," Steve corrected, looking around.

"He also said he killed somebody," Clint added. 

Hill looks up. "There wasn't anyone else in the building."

Tony walks towards a spacious part in the middle of his lab, "Yes, there was." 

Tony takes out the holographic phone panel and taps the spacious area with it. [Name]'s eyes widen at the sight of a orange pixel AI that's actually Jarvis and she wasn't expecting to see how broken and scattered the technology. She covered her hand with her mouth, she moves away from where she's leaning against the glass walls and towards the AI's system. 

"What?" Dr. Banner asked, approaching Jarvis and he looks between Tony to Jarvis. "This is insane."

"Jarvis was the first line of defense," Steve stated, his arms crossed on his chest. "He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense."

"No," Dr. Banner started. "Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy. This is rage."

[Name] watched Thor storming in with his Asgardian clothes and the red cape trailing behind him. He grabs Tony by his neck and lifts the man off the floor, [Name]'s eyes widen and she was going to step forward until Hawks's hard expression stopped her from moving and he's following behind Thor.

"It's going around," Clint commented.

"Come on, use your words, buddy," Tony suggested, holding on Thor's arm. 

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark," Thor growled, scowling at Tony. 

"Thor, Hawks," Steve said, stepping towards them. "The Legionnaire."

Hawks's eyes flicker to [Name] then to Steve. "The trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's headed north." 

Thor scowls at Tony. "And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."

"Genie's out of that bottle," Natasha said. She cocks her head up. "Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand," Choi speaks up. She looks away from the broken machine on the table and to the others. "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"

Tony walks away and to his laptop, chuckling to himself. [Name] raised an eyebrow and she looks to Hawks, the man narrowing his eyes on Tony's back as Dr. Banner shakes his head at Tony. Thor raised his eyebrows, having a fake smile on his lips when he's actually quite angry after the scepter being taken again.

"You think this is funny?" Thor questioned.

"No," Tony answered. "It's probably not, right? This is very terrible. It is so..." Tony starts laughing again. "It is so... It is. It's so terrible."

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand," Thor stated, slowly moving towards Tony.

Tony walks towards him. "No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time," Dr. Banner suggested. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, turning around to glance at Dr. Banner. "Really? That's it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?"

"Only when I've created a murder bot," Dr. Banner replies sarcastically. 

"We didn't. We weren't even close," Tony claimed. "Were we close to an interface?" 

"Well, you did something right," Steve voiced, catching Tony's attention. "And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D." 

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asked, looking around. 

Hawks shakes his head, a teasing smirk on his lips, but his eyes tell a different story. "No, I can hardly recall if that actually happened."

"Saved New York?" 

"Never heard that," Rhodes said, joining in with Hawks. 

"Recall that?" Tony asked, ignoring Hawks's and Rhodes' snide remarks. "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that's... That's the _endgame_. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

"Together," Steve answered. 

Tony takes a step forward, his eyes boring into Steve's. "We'll lose."

"Then we'll do that together, too," Steve stated. Tony looks around and Steve moves on. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller." 

\---

[Name] and the others are back in Tony's lab and [Name] lets out a yawn, leaning against Hawks. The two of them had stayed in the tower and they had stayed up late with cleaning up the mess and listening to Steve talk. Hawks had even joined Steve with Hill to listen to the information that Hill was able to gather and he stayed up way later than [Name] did. So in short, the two winged heroes are tired and the sun is just barely rising past the horizon.

"What's this?" Tony asked when Steve handed Thor a touch screen.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker," Steve informed.

Thor smacks the touch screen pad into Tony's chest and Tony looks at it. [Name] looks at the screen, seeing Strucker dead in his bed and there's blood on the wall behind him. She's assuming that someone shot Strucker in the head, considering that his head leans against the wall and that there's blood where his head probably was when he got shot. Next to the body _'PEACE_ ' is spelled out in blood and dripping down the wall. 

"And he did Banksy at the crimes scene, just for us," Tony remarked. 

"This is a smoke screen," Natashas said, looking at the others. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Hawks stated, shrugging his shoulders. 

Natasha types on the laptop. "Yeah. I bet he... Yeah." There's a beeping noise from the computer. "Everything we had on Strucker's been erased."

"Not everything," Steve said. 

[Name] and the others leave the lab. 

All of them are in the archives of the tower. Steve, Hawks, and Thor pulling out boxes with files of information that [Name], Natasha, Tony, Dr. Banner, and Clint are going through. The three men come inside and place the last of the boxes on the table and [Name] walks over to them, knowing the box that she went through had nothing of importance towards Strucker.

"Known associates," Steve said, [Name] pulls out another file and she's flipping through the pages, her eyes scanning the words. "Baron Strucker had a lot of friends."

"Well, these people are all horrible," Dr. Banner stated. 

"Wait. I know that guy," Tony said, pointing at the file in Dr. Banner's hands. Dr. Banner hands the files towards Tony. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms." Steve looks at Tony with a little disappointment. "There are conventions. All right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab."

[Name] looks at the paper in Thor's hand, seeing a man with a beard and shaved sides of his head in the photos. He has a tattoo on the back of his neck and [Name]'s assuming the tattoo lowers more underneath the collar of his shirt. There's a scarring on the side of his neck and [Name] squinted her eyes to try to see what the scarring is. [Name] reads the name, 'Ulysses Klaue' and she raised an eyebrow. 

"This?" Hawks asked, his eyes flickering from the paper in Thor's hand to Tony. 

"Ah, it's a tattoo, I don't think he had it," Tony informed. 

Hawks shakes his head, his finger going on the paper. "Those are tattoos, but that's a brand."

Dr. Banner puts the branding in the computer, the computer made a beep noise. "Oh,yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning 'thief.' In a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" Steve questioned.

"Wakanada," Dr. Banner said, mispronouncing the word. He stammers, "Wakanda"

Tony turns to Steve, "If this guy got out of Wakanda. with some of their trade goods..."

"I thought your father said he got the last of it," Steve said. 

Dr. Banner stands up, walking over. "I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?"

"Same here," Hawks added, nodding his head. 

"The strongest metal on Earth," Tony explained. His eyes goes to Steve's shield and [Name] understood that the shield is made out of the strongest metal on Earth. 

"Where is this guy now?" Hawks asked, raising an eyebrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> i saw a couple of comments of them wanting [name] to lift thor's hammer :)

**Author's Note:**

> waaaahhh
> 
> so here it is!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> i wasnt sure how nick fury would have reacted to [name] and hawks
> 
> so the movies that [name] and hawks will appear in will be Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame
> 
> im also thinking about having them appear in Captain America Civil War but im not sure yet
> 
> if you have any ideas for what they should do in between movies then let me know 
> 
> like a mission they could go on
> 
> the next chapter wont come out until next week or two weeks from now


End file.
